African Skies and Canadian Whiskey
by Darlin
Summary: Logan finds himself in serious trouble with the government & the only solution just might be Ororo whether they like it or not. 6/26/13 Update: I haven't forgotten this story & will try to finish it this year.
1. The Alien

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Disclaimer** – I make no profit from this little story nor do I own the X-Men.

**A/N** – A second movie fic from me. Yes I rather loath the movies but I had an idea that wouldn't leave me be. Takes place after the first movie and before the second, in fact I'm just ignoring the second and third all together.

**Chapter One – The Alien **

**-xox-**

A horde of men dressed in black suits rushed the Xavier Institute. They came armed not with guns and sinister plans but with briefcases, dour faces, and search warrants signed by the President. They were Federal bureaucrats. They swarmed over the school questioning each student and each teacher as well as Professor Xavier. When they finally left everyone whispered a sigh of relief, including the President from his oval office when he was informed that all was in order. And all had been in order for the professor was nothing but thorough in his business interactions. But he had forgotten one thing. There was a wild card none of them had considered and it was this wild card that made Xavier sigh in despair when he saw him come into view.

Logan was coming up the front steps to the school as the small troop of men were descending. He gave them a polite nod and passed on. But the twelve, all rather indistinguishable looking men, neither too fat nor too skinny, nor too tall or too short, turned in unison and followed the unsuspecting teacher back into the school. An hour later it was discovered that Logan was an illegal alien with a soon to be expired visa. When said visa expired the federal employees informed Logan, or rather Mr. W. Logan as his Visa identified him, that he would be deported as an illegal alien if he remained. After all, one could never tell what a Canadian such as he might do now with the terrorist threat looming over the United States of America. Cage fighters could be dangerous.

"But that's a bunch of crap!" Jubilee cried when she was told the news.

"That's not fair," Marie protested with equal chagrin.

"Can Canadian's even be illegal aliens?" John asked.

"It's another country, John," Kitty responded.

"It's still not fair!" This from Marie who was so angry she could barely find words to express herself.

"Fair or not I don't have much time left so I . . . well I just wanted you to know," Logan said without showing a flicker of emotion as he left the children alone to digest this bit of news.

"Oh, man! That is so not fair!"

"You sound like a parrot," Jubilee said with irritation.

"But it's Logan! He just came back! What're we going to do without him again?" Marie whined.

"We'll be fine," Bobby said but his nonchalant attitude only served to irritate Marie further.

"You'll be fine maybe but what about all the other kids, Bobby?"

"Guys, I think what we need to be doing is to find a way he can stay here," Kitty said.

"Kitty's right," Peter agreed. "I'm sure the Professor will find a way to fix it."

"I hope you're right," Jubilee said.

"But what if he doesn't?" Marie asked.

"If he doesn't then we better have a plan," Kitty said.

**-xox-**

The staring was beginning to aggravate Logan. It wasn't as if he'd suddenly become a leper. He didn't think being gone for some time and arriving unannounced warranted that many stares. Jean kept looking at him with pity and Scott with almost, but not quite, open joy while many of the children watched him furtively expecting who knew what. He was aware Xavier was looking into what could be done to keep him in America but he also sensed the professor was secretly worried there was nothing to be done. In reality Logan knew he didn't have an ounce of hope and so he'd made his peace with it. Now he wanted everyone else to accept it and move on but they didn't seem to want to.

He was walking out the front door just as Ororo came running up the steps. With her silver white hair tied up in a ponytail she looked younger somehow, laid back and relaxed something he hadn't felt since he'd been given the news. Her brief nod and smile were so impersonal that he couldn't contain a scowl from forming over his face. Why was she so carefree, as if his problem didn't matter? Even Scott cared. Okay, it wasn't exactly concern but Scott definitely cared whether Logan stayed or not. But Ororo swept by without even a how do you do, seemingly unaware of his problems and entirely unconcerned with him. His gut wrenched as he glared at her retreating back. He didn't know why it should bother him that she didn't care. Well, why should she care? Had the shoe been on the other foot he wouldn't have cared one little bit, nope not a smidgen.

**-xox-**

"So I'm thinking if we can find Logan an American wife he can stay, isn't that right?" Jubilee asked Kitty who happened to be the brain in their midst.

"That's true but from what I read you can't just get married all of a sudden and then you have to stay married for at least year and it has to look real and you have to live together and everything!" Kitty exclaimed.

That was alarming and the others could see why Kitty looked upset.

"A wife," Marie murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh no, you're way too young, Marie," Bobby told her and John laughed.

"Huh? Oh . . . eeww!" Marie said though she said it with less conviction than one might have expected from a teenage girl. Everyone knew she had a slight crush on Logan but Bobby had been there for her long after Logan left and dog tags weren't much company.

"Well, finding a woman who can put up with someone like Wolvie in this itty bitty town's gonna be like finding a needle in the proverbial haystack. It ain't gonna be possible," Jubilee said.

"There're a lot of good looking women around," Bobby said though his remark earned him a glare from Marie. "I meant a lot of old women that's all," he clarified.

"We don't want him saddled with an old hag," Marie said, slightly mollified.

"They should look as old as he does," John said.

"That's not so old," Marie retorted.

"No one knows how old he is," Kitty said.

"Um, don't you think age isn't what we need to be thinking about here?" Peter asked.

"He can't marry a kid, Peter," Bobby said with a sidelong glance at Marie.

"Obviously, but shouldn't he like her too? I mean they have to get along if they're going to be together for a year."

"That would be Ms. Grey then," John said.

"Ms. Grey is almost engaged to Mr. Summers," Marie said.

"Almost engagements can be broken," Jubilee added her two cents.

"That's just wrong," Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Well she likes him and all and who else is there? We only know so many women," Bobby said.

"Ooo ooo! That's it!" Jubilee shouted. "We know Miss Munroe!" And she looked at each of them in turn with a wide grin.

"Miss Munroe? That's stupid," Kitty finally said. "She's so – so . . ."

"Completely different from Wolverine you mean?" Bobby chortled. "Kinda like Beauty and the Beast."

"Logan is nothing like a Beast, Bobby," Marie said rather snappishly.

"But they really aren't anything alike," Kitty agreed.

"But she's nice and she gets along with everyone," Jubilee said.

"She's very pretty," Peter added.

"That helps," John said.

"But are they even friends?" Kitty wanted to know.

"They're both teachers," Peter said as if that was enough.

"I don't think I've ever seen them together," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we get them together then? That's all we have to do!" Jubilee said.

"What other choice is there?" Marie said with a resigned shrug.

Despite their doubts the future X-Men in training, somewhat unkindly known as the X-Babies amongst the other students, decided that Ororo Munroe would be the most logical wife for Logan . Now all they had to do was convince the two of them and get them to the altar.

**-xox-**

"So it's true? If I had a wife I could stay?"

Charles couldn't help laughing at the indescribable look on Logan's face. It was a cross between astonishment, distaste, and hope if such a look could be combined.

"It's the custom in America as I imagine it is elsewhere. A wife would allow you to remain here but marriage is a big step and you must realize the government would be watching your every move."

"You're telling me! A wife's the last thing I want or need."

"It's not perhaps the last thing you need as it may indeed keep you in the country but it's certainly something you'd need to think about long and hard if that's the route you decide to take although let me hasten to add that marrying for a green card is frowned upon by the government. If caught there would be severe consequences."

"Yeah, but where would I get a wife from anyway?"

The professor hid a smile. When Kitty had brought the proposal to him he knew neither Logan nor Ororo would go along with it or at least not at first. He didn't know Logan well enough to assume but he did know the two had little in common. His History teacher, Ororo, was quiet, mild mannered, dedicated and loyal with fierce convictions but she also lived as if she had her head in the clouds while his Physical Education teacher, Logan, (should he decide to accept the position) was earthy, wild even, and rough around the edges. He hadn't wanted to let the children's hopes down but neither could he let them continue setting their hopes on such an unimaginable match. Nevertheless, he'd considered their argument because he valued Logan and didn't want him to leave and as such he'd come to the conclusion that their plan could possibly work if approached in the right way and so he'd offered to mention it to Logan and let him decide.

"Surely you must have one or two close female friends, Logan," Xavier suggested.

"Not _that_ close!"

"There's been no one that you've been interested in, anywhere in the States?"

"No."

"No one at all?"

Logan gave the professor a look that clearly stated there was no one he cared to talk about and that line of questioning was finished.

"I see. Well, that leaves us at rather loose ends although I feel I should mention there are two women here at the school that you know."

Logan's eyes widen at the implication. He grunted then left, shutting the office door behind him. The thought of having a wife, trying to find a wife, was incredulous to him. So the professor was pimping Jean and Ororo. That was unexpected. But the way the professor saw it they were his only choices. He didn't know if he wanted to stay that badly. America wasn't any better than Canada more or less and Canada had the bigger mall.

Suddenly he smacked himself on the forehead. He was thinking just like Jubilee. He'd have to remember to steer clear of her. Marie and her little friends were sometimes as bad as any crumb snatcher he'd seen tugging at their mother's legs, following him around and asking him a hundred questions that only gave them a reason to ask more. He didn't mind usually but now there wasn't much point to it. He'd be gone soon. Better to loosen the ties now instead of later.

He headed outside since that's where he usually went to think, outside there was no fuss and bustle around. He'd have to figure out when he was going to leave, where he was going to stay when he got back to Canada, and what he was going to do. He almost stopped when he saw Scott and Jean standing in the front hallway. He didn't want to hear anything either of them had to say about him having to leave but he kept on.

"He can't be gone soon enough for me," Scott was saying to Jean just as Logan came up behind them.

"Sssh," Jean said then smiled at Logan who ignored them both.

"Hi. Bye," Ororo's chipper voice called out.

All three of them turned to watch Ororo rush past them, hair hanging loose blowing a bit in the breeze she was creating from her fast pace. She was clearly dressed for a date.

"You think?" Scott ventured.

"Yep, a date," Jean responded, eyes twinkling.

"She's going on a date?" Logan asked then felt the urge to smack himself when he realized he'd said that out loud. "Good for her," he said, quickly recovering. Why should his problem affect her? At least someone could go on enjoying themselves. He nodded affably at Scott and Jean before hurrying on his way.

**-xox-**

With time ticking away and still no solution in sight it had become harder and harder for Logan to get a good night's rest. He often ended up walking over the grounds at odd hours trying to burn out the thoughts that wouldn't let him sleep.

Coming back from a walk around the huge property a month after the news he was surprised to find a red convertible parked in the driveway. The windows were tinted almost illegally dark which prevented him from seeing inside. He crouched down a little and ducked behind a shrub. He made his way behind the shrubbery and got closer but still see couldn't see anything. He mentally went over every vehicle he'd seen on the grounds and in the garage but came up clueless. He didn't think they were being overrun by anyone in a slick Mercedes but still, common sense meant he should be on the alert so he slowly made his way over to the car.

Stray branches caught and ripped his clothes and skin but he continued on determinedly. The car was gorgeous if you liked that kind of flashy thing. He did and didn't. For all its beauty it drew too much attention. He crept stealthily closer. He saw now that the windows weren't tinted but actually fogged over. Someone was making out inside the car!

Not back two months yet and he was already thinking how relieved he'd be to get away from all the kids with their raging hormones. Now he had to play teacher and reprimand the culprits with a good chewing out. He rapped on the window impatiently but got no response. He felt his anger rising and started to pound on the window again when it slid down quietly.

"Can I help you?" a man asked.

"Who are – _Storm_?"

Ororo was covering her chest with her arms and she looked ready to kill. Her companion didn't seem to notice or mind. He studied Logan with smug satisfaction.

"You're Wolverine," he said.

Logan's eyes glanced briefly at the man, noted that he looked like an American Indian then returned to Ororo who's breast were nearly spilling out of the clearly unbuttoned shirt and barely there bra.

"Logan, can't you see we're busy," Ororo said.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I see that."

He stood there not sure what to do or where to look even. All he could see were Ororo's large breasts bursting out of a red lacy bra.

"Put the window up, Forge!" Ororo ordered but Forge only grinned as he watched Logan's flustered reaction.

"I've heard a lot about you," Forge said.

"You have?" This drew Logan's attention finally. He was surprised Ororo would've been talking about him to anyone least of all with a man she was making out with like some hot, bothered teenager.

"Scott told me all about the motorcycle escapade."

Scott? Logan frowned.

"Jean told me you're . . ."

Logan didn't know what else the man said because Ororo was getting out of the car. She held her blouse with one hand as she threw a killing look over her shoulder at Forge who turned and patted her tush before she was fully out. Without looking at Logan she walked up the steps to the front door fumbling with her buttons as she went.

"I'll call you, baby. See you around, Logan," Forge said before starting the car and driving off.

Logan frowned again and shook his head trying to figure out what had just happened. Ororo making out with a guy he'd never seen before was hard to wrap his brain around. And something about the guy struck him the wrong way. He'd have to ask Scott about him he decided.

Ororo was still standing at the front door when Logan raced up the steps two at a time. Her back was too him and the way her shoulders were hunched over he figured she was still trying to make herself decent. He would have liked a better look under the front porch light. When she turned around, clothes in order, he felt an unexpected jolt of disappointment.

"Let me in," she said.

"What happened to your key?"

"I – I left my purse in that man's car," she fumed.

Logan laughed and kept laughing even when she threw him a heated look. She could spout daggers from her eyes as much as she wanted, he thought, but after seeing her caught off guard as he had he knew she wasn't the fireball she was pretending to be. She was actually human!

"So, you two serious?"

"What? Forge and me?" she laughed bitterly remembering how he'd ignored her protests not to let the window down while she was still half dressed. "He's an old friend."

That was skirting the issue. What – was he an old lover? They'd obviously been in the middle of something so it wasn't some casual acquaintance.

"So, you ever think about getting married?" he asked then looked at her sheepishly. He hadn't meant to say anything, it just came out.

She looked startled but quickly collected herself. "Marriage wouldn't be conducive to the live I lead as an X-Man. Will you open the door now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Don't ever mention this again," she said in lieu of thanks when they were inside and then she marched up the stairs.

So the woman had spirit beyond her beliefs about mutants and Xavier's school, Logan thought with interest as he watched her ascend. He'd finally seen that cool exterior of hers falter and it intrigued him. He followed her up the steps.

"Storm."

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder, stifling a yawn, too tired to stay angry.

"You – okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but you know what's going on with me – my visa and, well . . . uh . . . To hell with it! You wanna get married?"

Ororo's jaw dropped.

"I told you it was crazy but of course it wouldn't be a real marriage and since you don't want that anyway and it would really help the team out . . . and me, and it would just be for a little while you understand, nothing but a business contract, so . . . you wanna?"

Ororo shook her head at the man's audacity. She'd expected a proposal to be a little more romantic. Nevertheless for a second she actually considered it. She knew he needed help and though she hadn't thought of marriage as the answer she almost wish she could go that far to save him from being deported. Almost. Logan was the last man she'd ever want to be paired with not that he wasn't gorgeous eye candy with a body to match, but still, he was kind of a goof.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," she said.

"Oh. Yeah, of course, didn't expect you to really. No harm in asking, right?"

Then you shouldn't have asked in the first place, she thought angrily before they parted.

It had been a wild shot, stupid really, asking her like that but seeing her for the first time, a real flesh and blood woman who could actually be wanton with a man had stirred something inside him. Of course he'd noticed she was beautiful and sexy and sure he'd thought of what she'd be like in bed but tonight had brought on feelings he'd never expected to feel. Shock, desire, anger, in fact, he almost felt jealous. But the guy she was out with was a creep, anyone could see that. He'd just thought she'd have better taste – maybe that was why it bothered him he supposed.

**-xox-**

All night Logan thought about how Ororo looked sitting in that Mercedes half dressed and seething. She was pretty when she was riled up but he'd already known that. It bugged him that she didn't have a decent man. He didn't know much about her but felt she deserved better. He didn't blame her for not wanting to marry him. He told himself that a few times. But no one liked being rejected. Women didn't reject him. He wasn't used to that. He wasn't used to women not paying any attention to him either. Like Jean they were almost always interested. All these thoughts kept him up later than usual but when he woke up found he was excited to start the day. He thought of Ororo, wondered how she'd react when he saw her again. He was looking forward to seeing her if for that reason alone.

He was sorely disappointed when he saw her, however, but duly impressed with her composure. She was as polite as always breezing into the kitchen for a piece of unbuttered toast and coffee then out again on her way to class as if last night had never happened. He had to give her credit. She was as cool as a cucumber. Remembering last night would have made any other woman blush. He couldn't imagine Jean and Scott ever having a make out session like that much less Jean walking away from it with her dignity in tack if she'd been caught.

Ororo's composure never wavered throughout the day. Logan watched her when their paths crossed in between classes and at lunch time. She looked refreshed and lovely and well, as unconcerned with him as she always was.

"Miss Munroe looked beautiful today didn't she?" Jubilee commented as she, Kitty, and Marie blocked the door to Logan's small office after school.

The children had been praising Ororo's many attributes for weeks now and he'd learned to ignore them. He nodded carelessly now, his mind miles away. He'd have to look up his old friend James Hudson, see if there were any openings with the Canadian government. He didn't look forward to going back there but he couldn't think of anything else and something was better than nothing. Better than cage fighting any way.

"Beauty personified don't you think, Logan?" Kitty asked.

"Beauty personified," he repeated absently.

"She's so quiet and nice and she'll make a nice wife one day don't you think?" Jubilee offered.

"Huh? Oh." He saw where they were going with this. He thought of Jean. She would make the perfect wife. Smart, beautiful, spunky. He'd love to marry her if only to get at Scott. He chuckled to himself.

"She's sweet."

"She's loyal."

"She's obedient too," John piped up.

Logan looked up to see John had joined the girls and he had to laugh.

"Kind of like a dog," John said.

"That's not funny, John," Marie said.

"I always wanted a dog," Logan joked before pushing past the kids and making a run for it. They'd just given him an idea.

**-xox-**

"Logan, what can I do for you?"

Logan saw Jean wasn't alone. She was seated at her desk in her office and Scott was bent over her so his face was close to hers. They'd been talking, maybe going over some paper work spread out on her desk and now his rival looked up with the smirk he always wore whenever Logan was around.

"Yes, Logan what can we do for you?" Scott inquired.

That blew his plan out of the water. He'd figured if he asked Jean to marry him all she could say was no, just like Ororo had, but with Scott there he wasn't even going to risk being shot down. Still, on the other hand if she said yes right there in front of Scott . . . He caught himself. Odds were heavy on her refusing. Better let it go, he decided.

"Looking for Storm, thought she might be with you," he lied.

"Storm?"

He noticed how surprised Jean looked.

"She's in her classroom," Scott said.

Logan wondered if the look Scott was giving him behind those red glasses of his was anything like the one he felt letting loose.

"We've got a lot to talk about, we're getting married," he said, not able to stop himself.

There was a small pause before anyone spoke.

"Congratulations," Scott said with that twisted smirk of his.

"Yes . . . congratulations," Jean said, falteringly.

"Yeah. Well, I better make sure she doesn't change her mind," Logan replied and made a hasty exit.


	2. Yes No Maybe Not

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Two – Yes, No, Maybe Not**

**-xox-**

I'm a tool, Logan admitted to himself after shutting the door to Jean's office. Okay, but he'd covered well enough. He could just tell them Ororo had changed her mind, that there'd been a misunderstanding and he didn't want to burden her with his problems. Yeah, that would work. But still, he'd go see Ororo, see if maybe she actually had changed her mind. The need to wipe that smirk off Scott's face had gotten him into one serious mess. He couldn't keep from wanting to one up Scott after seeing him and Jean so cozy together, looking at him like he'd intruded into their special world. Of course knowing this did no good now.

Once outside Ororo's classroom Logan could hear raised voices. He recognized the male's voice and quickly pegged it as the guy from last night. She'd called him Forge. What kind of a name was that? Like Wheels maybe, some hint to his powers? The guy could forge things maybe? It didn't matter what he could do at the moment though because the guy was in there arguing with Ororo. Logan moved closer, the better to eavesdrop.

"I just asked if you liked the guy, Ororo there's no reason to rip my head off."

"Have I ever asked if you like your co-workers?"

"You don't ever ask me anything about my work. You don't act like you care about my work."

"You're married to your work."

"And you're not?"

"It's entirely different."

"How? I'm not the one running around risking my life every other weekend!"

"That only happened a few times, Forge. It comes with the territory."

"Being a mutant, protecting mutants, making a stand – right. I've heard it all before."

"Then there's no reason to argue about it is there?"

"You're the one who flew off on a tangent because I'm going out of town."

"Again. You've barely been back two months and now you're going out of the country! How did you think I'd react?"

"That doesn't give us much time to catch up then does it baby?"

Logan leaned in even closer when there was a long silence.

"You see that's what your problem is, Forge. You think sex makes everything okay."

"Doesn't it? You like it when I do this . . ."

"Forge . . ."

"How 'bout this? Hmm? Hmm? And this baby?"

Logan heard her gasp and wondered what Forge was doing. He put his hand on the doorknob. If he was hurting her he'd – no, they were talking again.

"That feels good doesn't it baby?"

"Mmm . . . Forge . . . Forge don't . . . someone might come in."

"Like who? Schools over, no one's around. You know you like it."

"You're such an egotistical ignoramus," she said.

Logan could hear rustling – rustling as if she were adjusting her clothes?

"Because this is a school is exactly why I expect you to behave. Any impressionable student could walk in on us while you're fooling around."

"You know you've been a real party pooper lately, Ororo. Where's the fun loving college girl I fell in love with?"

"I'm still the same woman; you'd know that if you were around for more than a month at a time."

"You're not, you've changed. What's going on? You sure you're telling me everything?"

"There's nothing going on, nothing to tell."

The sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor could be heard and Logan started to retreat until he noticed the footsteps were moving away from the door. He pressed his ear to the door again. After a silence that began to disturb him he heard movement again.

"That Logan guy, he's not bad looking, huh?"

"What?"

"You're Wolverine."

"Forge . . ."

"The way you talked about him though, I figured him to be a little vicious kind of guy. Never expected that hairdo of his either, kind of funny don't you think?"

"He's a mutant just like us, what's so funny about that, Forge?"

"I'm just saying he's not what I expected."

"Nothing meets your expectations. For your information Logan 's been there for us. He's loyal and steadfast which is more than I can say for you."

"You do like him then!"

"Of course I like him, Forge we work together, we've fought together, we've faced death together. What is your problem?"

"I asked you to marry me last night."

"And I said I needed time to think about it."

"You'd think you'd know right off the bat. What's there to think about?"

"It's – my life is here, Forge."

"Which means what, Ororo?"

"Maybe if you'd treated me with more respect last night I might have a better answer for you now."

"Come on! What did I do wrong now?"

"Not now! Last night! I wasn't even dressed and you opened the window for that – for anyone to see me like that!"

"I bet seeing you like that got his rocks off."

"Is that why you did it?"

"Don't try to twist my words, Ororo."

"You see that's just it. We're not on the same page half the time. I was humiliated and you think it was nothing."

"It's over, Ororo it won't happen again okay? I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I want you to understand where I'm coming from, how I felt."

"I'm leaving tomorrow what's there to understand? Yes or no? Hey! Where're you going?"

Logan was caught off guard. Ororo raced to the door and yanked it open so suddenly he only just missed being run over by her. She stopped short, startled to see him. He looked as guilty as she imagined he was and her opinion of him was lowered considerably.

"Ororo, wait we can . . . Oh, it's you." Forge glared at Logan .

"I've got a name bub."

" Logan !" Ororo said brightly, suddenly inspired. "Do you still want to get married?"

"Huh?"

"The answer is yes – yes, I'll marry you."

"What?" both men exclaimed.

" Logan asked me to marry him last night. After you did," Ororo replied blithely.

By the look on Forge's face he couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying.

"Good," Logan said and he found he genuinely meant it. He put an arm around Ororo somewhat awkwardly not minding when she tried to shrug it off.

"I'll be the best husband you'll ever have watch and see," he said teasingly before he pulled her into his arms with some force. He gave Forge a look, one eyebrow raised in amusement then kissed her hard on the lips.

Ordinarily Ororo would have broken free and smacked him or maybe punched him in the face but Forge was still there and since she was angry with him and, well she let Logan kiss her as long as he liked. It was nice too, she mused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ororo?"

"Tough break, bub," Logan said, letting Ororo go. He winked at her leaving her staring at him confused and slightly amused.

"You . . . you . . ." But before Forge could say another word, or anything coherent a red headed girl of about thirteen came down the corridor.

"Hello, Miss. Munroe, Hi Mr. Logan, Marie and Jubilee are looking for you."

"Thank you, Theresa. Forge, have a good trip. Logan shall we?"

Ororo took Logan 's hand but he slipped an arm around her waist instead. They left Forge muttering to himself.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Logan asked when they were out of sight of Forge and he heard her giggle.

"I shouldn't but . . . yes, yes I did."

"You know it's not too late. You can still back out; go back to your boyfriend."

"You know I don't want to, that's just it."

"Good."

"You can let go of me now," she said.

"Oh, right. So, when do you want . . . you know, to do it?"

"There will be no sex at all!" she said quickly then added for good measure, "And no more kissing either."

"I didn't mean do it like that, Storm. I meant get married, when do you want to?"

When she didn't say anything and, in fact stopped in the middle of the hallway he suddenly had a moment of panic. Was she going to back out? Where would that leave him then?

"I don't know," she said finally. "I hate weddings, hate being in them."

"Oh."

"I guess Jean could help. She's been planning hers for years."

"We should talk to Charles."

"Mmm. I guess you're right."

As they continued down the hall Logan was thinking a marriage with Storm might not be so bad. She was gorgeous, stacked, smart, and he didn't dislike her. Ororo, however, was thinking something altogether different.

"_That'll teach that SOB to treat me like I'm some slut. He'll be sorry – oh yeah, he'll be so sorry. Think about that while you're overseas you egotistical jackass! Treat me like some common whore! Hah! I bet he'll never treat me like that again_!" And she laughed silently quite pleased with herself.

Meanwhile Forge was thinking about beating the living daylights out of Logan . Forge was sure he could take him and he wanted to more than anything else right then. They'd be wiping Logan 's remains off the floor with a spatula after he finished with him. He'd heard all about Wolverine in action from Jean and Scott and Ororo as well, they'd been impressed enough to talk about it non-stop for days when Forge had returned after the whole Statue of Liberty debacle but what had impressed him most was that Logan had a knack for getting beaten up by women. Forge had never been beaten by a woman and doubted that day would ever come. His confidence sagged however when he remembered Logan 's claws and instead of going after Logan and Ororo he stalked out of the school passing Jean and Scott in the main foyer.

"Is it true?" Scott asked Forge.

"Scott," Jean whispered, shaking her head warningly. She was sure Logan 's news of his and Ororo's engagement wasn't true and to get Forge mixed up in Logan 's crazy scheme wouldn't help matters.

"What?" Forge said, stopping and glaring at them.

"About Logan and Storm getting married?"

They knew already? Forge was speechless. These people were a real piece of work. "He can have her!" he snorted.

"I'm so sorry, Forge," Jean said sympathetically.

"She's crazy," Forge spat out.

"I can't believe it," Jean murmured when Forge was gone.

"Looks like Logan 's quite the lady's man," Scott chuckled. He'd never heard better news.

"What's wrong with him?" Kitty asked as she and Peter came in through the front door having past Forge.

"He's had some bad news," Jean said.

"Logan and Ororo are getting married," Scott said, fairly beaming.

"Yes! Peter, our plan worked!" Kitty squealed.

Peter looked back at Forge. "I guess he didn't take it well, huh?"

"Can you blame him?" Scott asked then caught himself. He couldn't see why anyone would want to be with Logan but he said, "Ororo's quite a catch."

"Yeah, she is. He's a lucky man," Peter agreed.

Jean gave Peter and Scott a look that neither notice. She was beginning to wonder what kind of spell Ororo had cast over the men. Ororo and Logan getting married. It didn't seem possible. She wondered if Charles knew yet.

The Professor was in his office. He was seated beside a window soaking in the last rays of the day relaxing after classes. Ororo and Logan had just come in but before either of them could speak Jubilee and Marie burst into the office squealing so loudly it shattered the professor's peaceful respite.

"Congratulations, Logan !" Marie said.

"Yeah, congratulations you two! So when's the big day?" Jubilee screeched.

"What? How did you know?" Ororo asked.

"Oh, Kitty saw Forge," Jubilee said which explained nothing to them. She held up her cell phone which quickly explained everything.

"She texted us," Marie offered.

"Professor! Did you hear? They're getting married!" Jubilee skipped around the office grinning and shrieking intermittently.

"Is this true?"

"Here," Logan pulled a cigar from an inside pocket of his leather jacket and thrust it towards Charles.

"Ah, Logan you only give out cigars when you're going to have a baby," Marie said a little weakly.

"You mean after you've had one," Jubilee corrected. "Are you going to?"

"Jubilee, we're – this isn't what you think," Ororo sputtered.

"Oh, we know all about it. Logan has to marry an American citizen but have you thought about kids and names? If you have a girl you could call her Jubilation and if it's a boy you could call him Lee!"

"Jubilee, Marie can you give us a moment alone please?" Charles asked.

"Huh?"

"Under the circumstances, Jubilee we have quite a lot to discuss and I would prefer some privacy."

"Oh. Okay."

"And please keep this quiet children. I know you want Logan to remain in the country as do Ororo and I however you must realize how delicate this is. Marriage is a very important institution not to be taken lightly. Two lives are going to be affected in ways we can't begin to imagine so I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep this in mind and tone your enthusiasm down a notch," he said, eying Jubilee who pursed her lips in silent protest.

"The less people who know what's going on between Ororo and Logan the better; one never knows who might be watching or listening."

"But didn't you check for bugs after those men left?" Marie asked.

"We do a daily sweep, Marie as you well know but Forge has been gone for quite a while and he hasn't had time yet to install the latest security measures we've been working on so I'd rather err on the safe side, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Jubilee said, snapping to attention. "You want us to look for anything suspicious?"

"No! No thank you, Jubilee. Forge has everything under control," Charles said, not wanting the children to get involved in yet another scheme.

The professor looked at Ororo and wondered how Forge would take the news and wondered if he'd still be inclined to install the new security system now. Well, sometimes you took one for the team and Forge would be the first to admit that, he thought with sudden surety. He waited until the girls left before he spoke again.

"Ororo, Logan, have you considered that it would appear more realistic if you began to date first?"

Logan turned to Ororo, grinning and said, "So you wanna go out, Storm?"

"That's another thing, Logan don't you think you might want to call Ororo by her given name now that you're . . . er, dating?"

"Right."

"Ororo are you certain about this?" Charles asked.

"I . . ." No. No! I'm not! What have I done?

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know, Charles," Ororo said and then without hesitation, "I gave my word. I hold to it. It's only for a little while."

"Splendid. Then I truly wish you both well. Now if you'll pardon me I'll make sure Jubilee and Marie don't start any untoward rumors."

Logan 's eyes widen when he remembered he'd already told Jean and Scott.

"Um, professor I might have kind of mentioned it already," he said.

"Pardon me?"

"I kind of told Jean and Scott."

"You told Jean and Scott?" Ororo exclaimed. "Told them what? I just told _you_!"

"It just slipped out."

"But that would've been impossible! You didn't – I didn't even know."

"I guessed?" he said with a weak shrug that matched the weak grin he gave her.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "So you assumed I'd help you . . . because?"

"Er . . . because you're a great person and . . . and you'd do anything to help the team right?" Logan said, grasping at anything, after all how could he explain he'd gotten competitive for no real reason when he'd seen Scott and Jean together? His reaction had been stupid granted but what about Ororo's? One fight with the boyfriend and she jumped at the opportunity to show him what for. Logan wasn't a fool; he knew that's why she'd agreed to this.

"Well, there's no harm done," Charles said. "I'll simply ask Jean and Scott to refrain from telling anyone else."

"See, no harm done," Logan said.

This is not beginning well at all, Ororo thought with despair.

**-xox-**

Their first date didn't go well either. They saw a movie. It was a slasher flick, the kind Ororo hated. She'd actually jumped once in fright and he'd had the nerve to laugh at her. She'd wanted to throw her buttered popcorn over his head, get up and leave but she'd gritted her teeth and waited out the movie. He'd pay for that though.

Their second date, a week later, fared no better. Mini golf. She was bored. The ball kept missing the little holes which she swore were smaller than her ball if no one else's. Her winds didn't help either. When she applied them the balls spun everywhere but into those blasted tiny holes. He laughed at her – again. She felt like drawing all the moisture out of the air and adding a little electrical charge to his putt just to give him a few, well, a lot of sparks. Nothing like a mini lightning storm – ah, the joys of being the master of the elements.

Countless students had suffered those stinging little pricks of static electricity without ever being aware of the cause. Well, not countless. She'd given a good dose of static electricity to John once or twice; he just didn't listen well and maybe to one or two others over the years but only minor little shocks, nothing worse than when you dragged your foot over a wool carpet in the dead of winter except instead of one sharp sting of static shock they had a few rousing ones, one after the other. She didn't feel ashamed of herself not once when Logan leapt at the sudden fleeting stabs of pain. Snap, crackle, pop, she thought and did it several more times throughout the evening. Now that was fun.

She prayed there would be no third date. Logan , on the other hand, was rather enjoying himself. Kitty and Jubilee had suggested the movie, Marie had suggested mini golf. He felt he was two for two and was actually planning a third date without anyone's help though Ororo didn't know this.

Ororo wasn't happy about anything to do with Logan , not dates and especially not picking out a wedding dress.

"This should be fun," she thought glumly to herself as Jean shuffled through rows and rows of silky, puffy white and cream colored dresses.

Two dates in two weeks was all Jean had needed to adjust to the pending nuptials between her best friend and a man she admittedly was attracted to. She'd told Ororo not to worry, that she'd take care of everything and without waiting for a date to be set they were secretly shopping for wedding dresses.

"Oh, look at this one – it's beautiful!" Jean exclaimed as she held out a dress that looked as if it were made for a princess.

"It's too much."

"But it's absolutely gorgeous, Ororo! Look at the sequins!"

While she couldn't deny it was lovely the dress only made Ororo cringe. Sequins?

"What's the matter, hon? You still haven't found one dress you've wanted to try on."

"You look like _you'd_ like to try it on. Why don't you?"

"What? Oh, that's silly. Come on, what's wrong with this one? It looks just like what a fairy tale princess would . . ."

"Can you think of one reason why I'd want to look like a fairy tale princess, Jean?"

"Um, well, I suppose not."

Jean forced the dress back into its tight spot between two other dresses before continuing her search along the long rows. Although there were a bevy of dresses to choose from at the Wedding Barn they were running out of size twos. They'd gone to every bridal store from Salem Center to New York City and If Ororo didn't pick something soon Jean was afraid they'd have to go to a Salvation Army store as their last resort. It so wasn't what she'd imagined for Ororo. She wanted her best friend's wedding day to be special, wonderful, in fact – simply brilliant.

On the other hand Ororo could care less. After looking all day with only a skimpy breakfast then skipping lunch and having gone through every high end store that Jean knew of in Manhattan and finally hours spent at the Wedding Barn in some little town Ororo didn't know the name of she just wanted the ordeal to be over. Her stomach was growling.

"What about the ring, hon? Have you thought about that yet?"

"No."

"Do you know how much he's willing to spend?"

"No."

"We should look for a decent jeweler nearby."

"No, no we shouldn't."

Jean was tired too but her excitement fueled her on. She moved to the next row of dresses and Ororo reluctantly followed.

"How's Forge taking all this?" Jean ventured, pausing in her search.

"I wouldn't know."

"He looked really angry. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. Why? He's – no just forget it, Jean."

" Logan 's really a good guy, Ororo."

"I didn't say he wasn't."

"It's good of you to do this."

"So I've been told."

"Ororo, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

Jean laughed. "You look like a thundercloud," she said, making an exaggerated sad face that forced a smidgen of a smile from Ororo. "It'll be all right hon, you'll see, let's just have some fun today and then you can be all gloom and doom tomorrow, okay?"

Ororo nodded for show but the only fun she anticipated having was when she got home and dived into a pint of double chocolate fudge ice cream.

**-xox-**

Two days later and still no dress. Jean was frantic. Admittedly Ororo had no reason to be overjoyed about her wedding but didn't every girl dream about their first wedding, planning every detail from the tiniest and silliest to the most important? Jean had dreamt of her wedding since she was seven years old and when Scott proposed, which she hoped would be soon, she already had a huge list of each perfect idea she'd accumulated over the years for the most perfect wedding ever. She kept them tucked in a secret part of her diary, treasured like a priceless heirloom.

Maybe Ororo hadn't gone to those lengths but she had still hoped to be excited and happy about her wedding. For a few minutes there after Forge's unexpected proposal, before he'd tried to rip her clothes off, she'd envisioned herself resplendent in a long slender white satin gown strolling down the aisle, happy and near tears. Now she couldn't muster an ounce of concern.

Ororo looked at the sickly sweet smile on her best friends face and knew Jean was day dreaming about being her bridesmaid. She knew Jean loved weddings and had a huge notebook of ideas for Ororo's wedding planned down to the most miniscule detail. Ororo couldn't see the bother. It didn't make sense to her. It wasn't a real marriage and besides, there were so many good looking men running around that she couldn't imagine being tied down to just one. Especially not Forge. The thought literally made her feel sick to her stomach. Well Logan was just going to have to get used to her seeing other men.

He didn't take it well. Sitting in a restaurant that she didn't care to be in while watching him wolf down a meal that would cost him a small fortune just grated on her nerves. She didn't want to be there and didn't want to marry him but since she'd put herself into the predicament she would deal with it on her own terms. And so she'd blurted out her decision.

"You can't see other men if we're together, Storm!" Logan said, his voice louder than he'd intended.

She wished she could slide under the table and hide as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them.

"Why don't you make it sound like I'm some type of deviant while you're at it? And you're forgetting I've been seeing someone," she hissed between a forced smile.

"You mean the guy you dumped to marry me; the lame ass who was pawing you?"

"We had a disagreement. Everyone has them."

"He call you lately?"

She glared at him. Forge hadn't called. She told herself she didn't care but some small part of her did. She was angry that he'd forgotten her so easily and hurt too. She smiled though her eyes were filled with anger and then she laughed an equally forced but fairly believable laugh as if they were lovers merely teasing each other.

The wild laugh caught Logan by surprise but, thinking they'd shared a strange joke he laughed too.

"You're really crazy, you know that? I'd never have known that if we . . . if . . . well, you know."

"If we weren't being forced to get marry to each other?" she retorted, her voice a harsh whisper.

Logan was taken aback by the hostility in her voice. First she was joking and now she was angry? He couldn't figure her out. She'd said it was okay, that she would help him and she would be fine with it but now she looked like an angry wife ready to toss his clothes out the window. If this is what married life was going to be like he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

They ate the rest of their meal without speaking though any time they caught the others eye they smiled as if their lives depended upon it. You never knew who was watching.


	3. More Dates More Scheming

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Three – More Dates More Scheming**

**-xox-**

Their fourth date didn't go any better.

"This is your surprise?" Ororo exclaimed.

Salem Center Paint Ball and Game Arcade is what the sign on the front of the building said.

"Kind of like a danger room session only more fun. Give it a try, Storm, you'll enjoy it," Logan said with boyish enthusiasm.

Once suited up and armed he went over tactics. They were going up against two young men who had wandered in, apparently bored with their lives Ororo concluded. She wasn't surprised that the place was practically empty except for the arcade room where a bunch of little kids were dragging their mothers from machine to machine demanding quarters. Well, she'd had training in combat and strategy so though she wasn't happy about being there she was prepared to give as good as she got.

They fought well together she noticed, as long as he was the one giving the orders. They beat the teenaged boys soundly and in all honesty she'd enjoyed herself and was proud of the win especially because the boys had talked a lot smack. She'd come out of it almost unscathed with only a splash of yellow paint or two that had splattered close to her. She felt they'd done what they came for and it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be but when Logan wanted to go one on one she was decidedly against it. **She didn't like losing. She didn't like being laughed at.**

"Come on," he said, with an eager smile that actually made her smile back at him.

After a pellet struck her on her right arm – it hurt – Logan told her she'd have to act like she was really wounded. He was really enjoying himself. It felt good telling her what to do and making her suffer. Ordinarily he wouldn't have enjoyed it half as much but after their last date a little payback was in order.

She switched to her left hand which was fine because she could hold a gun and use it well with either. After she took another hit on her leg, which didn't hurt as badly, he insisted she hop around on one foot unless she wanted to admit defeat. That wasn't going to happen as long as she had ammo because there was no way she was going to quit until she got him back. By then a small group of men had come in and were standing around watching them. She was embarrassed. It was one thing to have a work out session in the danger room but to be shot twice and forced to play the victim in front of witnesses was intolerable. She gave him an evil smile and a solid wind came up from behind him pummeling him so hard he had to fight to stay upright.

Unaffected by the wind Ororo started towards him dragging her leg, her gun pointing at him. She'd be damned if she was going to hop. Logan 's arms flailed the air like windmills as he tried to keep his balance while the men held onto their ball caps wondering where the freak wind had come from all of a sudden.

Ororo was upon Logan before he realized what was happening. He tried to fend her off but her one good leg stuck out quickly tripping him. He did a clumsy kind of somersault due to the velocity of the wind and ended up flat on his back at which point she jumped on top of him. He'd had the wind knocked out of him literally and was completely helpless in those few seconds. His eyes grew the size of those dimpled golf balls Ororo hated so much when they'd played mini golf. She pointed her paint gun dab smack in between his eyes. The only thing that stopped her from shooting, despite of the close range, because she really, really wanted to let loose a shot particularly because of the close range (he did heal, right?), was the sound of applause. The two X-Men looked up to see the men, who'd remained outside despite the high winds, laughing and clapping.

"Dude got beat by a crippled woman!" one of the men said, guffawing and pointing at Logan .

"Shoot 'im, lady! Shoot 'im!" one or two of the others chanted.

"Don't you dare," Logan growled.

Ororo shrugged. She didn't have to shoot him now.

She lowered her head so that only he could hear.

"I win."

"Get off me."

"Not until you say . . . oh, I don't know, how about 'Storm's my daddy'."

"You really are crazy, 'Roro if you think I'm saying that."

He still hadn't learned to call her by her real name which was a sore point with her but when he called her by this abbreviated version it made her smile. He started to push her off when she pressed her lips to his. Instinctively, he kissed her back but when he tried to put his arms around her she stood up, legs still on either side of his stretched out body. He looked good down there – too good, she thought, then brandished the gun and shot him dead in the chest. The guys laughed cheering her on. Ororo felt great. Their little audience felt great. Everyone felt great, except Logan . He felt his ears burning and knew they were probably bright red – a first to his recollection.

They drove home in cold bitter silence. Sure, she'd done remarkably well at first, something he'd admired, but she'd cheated during their last game! He was pissed. She'd used her powers to win. Grown men had laughed at him. She'd sat on him trying to make him call her daddy! And all the while she'd been looking like some sexy vixen about to eat her prey. It wasn't his idea of a good time. She wasn't his idea of a good time either or a good wife despite the kiss that had triggered a reaction in him that he was glad she hadn't noticed. That would've only added to his embarrassment, her seeing that she'd aroused him. He was sure it wasn't going to work out between them, not like this. He drove home in silence, ignoring her and racking his brain for some kind of back up plan to get him out of the mess he'd created. Good strategy meant having a plan B in your back pocket even if plan B was heading back to Canada .

All in all the date had been a very satisfying experience for Ororo. In fact, her win over Logan had given her an almost euphoric feeling. Sheer bliss. Forge was forgotten, the wedding was forgotten – everything was forgotten save her and Logan, or rather that she was the victor and he the loser. It had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with the way he'd felt beneath her, his muscular chest so solid against her hands and the taut stomach muscles pressing her groin, or how handsome he was with that flustered angry scowl and most certainly not the taste of him on her lips. She'd beat him and that was all that mattered.

All the conflicting emotions inside her she shrugged off. So what if his vulnerability at the time had made him look so handsome she'd given into some wicked impulse to kiss him? Well, they were even now. She wouldn't let that happen again, you could bet money on that. Damn straight. And it served him right. But best of all was the reaction she'd gotten when she'd left him lying there. If she'd thought things couldn't get any better she'd most definitely been wrong. Logan and each one of those overgrown boys had watched with slavering mouths as she tossed the gun aside and sashay out of there and she could sashay with the best of them.

Logan had to admit she looked good when he thought about it later. It still didn't excuse the fact that she was getting on his nerves. He'd be damned if he asked her out again. But after a few days of pestering from Jubilee and Marie he gave in. She flatly refused a fifth date however. She was as surprised as he was that he was willing to try again. Plan B took time, what choice did he have?

"No more," she said. "Let's just set a date and be done with it, go on with our lives."

He shrugged feeling vaguely disappointed which annoyed him. He was tired of riding a roller coaster of emotions with this woman. Fine, if she wanted to set a date go for it, he was only there for the duration, after that he'd get a divorce and celebrate until he passed out and forgot all about her.

**-xox-**

What with the matchmaking and all the girlish excitement at the school Logan and some of the boys had forgotten a very special day that's wisely never ever forgotten providing you want to continue your relationship with that special someone. Valentine's Day, the day every attached male was required to spend as much money and time as they could on their beloved. As luck would have it Marie, Jubilee and Kitty didn't forget nor did their special someone's.

"But Bobby gave me the same kind he gave you!" Marie wailed when she saw Kitty's small box of chocolates were identical to hers.

"Oh." An embarrassing moment was quickly annulled when Jubilee snatched the candy from Kitty.

"That Bobby, he's so perfect. These are for Logan to give to Storm," Jubilee lied.

"What?" Kitty and Rogue said in unison.

" Logan didn't even remember what day it was! I told him two days ago to get her something. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He's a man," Marie muttered.

The girls looked at her. In Marie's eyes Logan could do no wrong so they were a little flummoxed.

"So, um, I'm going to find Logan , see ya," Jubilee said, making a quick getaway with her pilfered candy.

However, if she'd expected Logan to be grateful she was immediately disillusioned.

"She doesn't like chocolate. She hates the stuff," he said.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Jubilee asked.

"Storm."

"Whoa, Logan that's so not true. She loves chocolate. Haven't you ever noticed, like every morning when there're muffins she always looks at the chocolate ones like she'd die right there if she could just have one itsy, teeny, weensy bite?"

Logan shook his head. He had only seen her eat dry toast. But then he recalled the look she'd given the muffins just that morning. And in fact, now that Jubilee had mentioned it, he remembered seeing Ororo linger over the muffins every morning they served them. Just standing by the toaster waiting on that tasteless wheat sprouted bread she liked while she eyed the real food on the buffet table. He'd noticed she hardly ate anything but that dry toast for breakfast washed down with a cup of joe and whenever anyone offered her a chocolate donut or chocolate muffins or anything chocolate for that matter she always looked at them as if they'd grown horns and a tail. He'd just assumed she hated chocolate or breakfast altogether.

"Every woman loves chocolate, Logan ," Jubilee assured him. "If you give her this she'll love you. I mean it's a nice gesture you know."

Well, he didn't need her to love him but it couldn't hurt if she liked him. He let Jubilee drag him into the kitchen where they found Ororo holding onto the refrigerator door while she peered inside. She jumped; startled when she heard them come in. He noticed she put something back inside the fridge but he didn't see what. He didn't care. He cleared his throat loudly and without a big to do handed her the small, red heart-shaped box.

Not even a simple 'this is for you' or – 'here'. A gift given in that manner certainly deserved no courteous acceptance, Ororo decided in a fit of fury. Even it he'd expected some acknowledgement she refused to indulge in something so inane. The box was snatched and briefly studied. A grimace stretched over her lovely features and then quickly remembering the charade she was playing she covered with a smile, bright and as false as the artificial florescence lighting in the kitchen.

To Jubilee who had texted her friends to get there pronto Logan and Ororo looked like the perfect couple – he, appropriately thoughtful and loving, she, appropriately delighted and receptive. Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Peter and John arrived just in time, the girls cooing under their breaths with delight. They couldn't have been any more pleased with their match making. Logan just thought she was a bad actress.

Of course he hadn't expected anything from her but the smile was surprisingly nice to see. She hadn't smiled in a long time now that he thought about it. She was incredibly attractive when she smiled even when it looked fake. It was an icy smile that made him want to melt through her cool façade though he'd never make an attempt. Complete waste of time, he decided.

"Don't you like them?" he asked, bewildered. Didn't all women want candy on this hallowed day?

"You're so thoughtful," she said, her voice too high, too bright.

"It's working," Kitty whispered.

"Who knew a box of chocolates was all we needed!" Jubilee giggled.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," Peter suggested.

"I'm gonna puke in my mouth if I have to watch another minute of this," John said.

"Aw, come on, Marie," Bobby said, taking Marie's gloved hand and leading her away. He wished the others hadn't started to follow them but his generous nature kept him from telling them to get lost.

Once Logan and Ororo were alone she thrust the box back to him and retorted, "I don't like chocolate mints."

There was really no way he could know she hated chocolate mints yet she wondered how asinine he had to be to choose all mint chocolates. Weren't there tons of boxes for sale on a day like this that included a bevy of varieties?

Poor Jubilee, who knew Ororo so well, had forgotten to look to see what kind of chocolate Bobby had given Kitty. Had she noticed they were mints she would have immediately snatched the candy Peter had given Kitty instead which were the usual mixed variety. And Poor Logan . He took the box back not knowing what else to do. He never should have given her anything at all. What was the use? They weren't really a couple. Even so, he would have thought Jubilee would have known Ororo didn't like mints since the kid thought she knew her teacher so well. Then next time those kids tried to steer him in Ororo's direction he was running the opposite way. Now, because he'd listened to Jubilee he was left facing Ororo alone, useless candy in hand and feeling pretty bamboozled and ridiculous to boot.

"Neither do I," he said, almost defensively and in truth he hated mints of any kind.

"Well, then it looks as if you wasted your money," she replied.

"About that . . . I didn't exactly . . ."

"I don't care," she said, not interested in standing around making pointless small talk when there was no audience they had to pretend in front of.

With a few quick strides she'd opened the French doors that led out onto the terrace and was outside before he could say another word. He felt like throwing the box against the wall or better still at the back of her head but instead he set it down on the kitchen table. Maybe someone would be able to enjoy it. She'd shut the doors behind her but a strong wind threw them open letting in a chilling wind so he moved to close them.

Snow was drifting quietly from a pale bluish gray sky as dusk fell. He saw her walking in the cold without a coat and seemingly without a care in the world. The wind stung his cheeks. It felt good, reminding him of the chilly nights and days he'd spent in Canada but it was too cold for a woman to be out there like that.

Shutting the doors behind him he trudged down the steps of the terrace and out onto the lawn. It was brown, barren and dead but the air was fresh and full of life. He wanted to be out in the open, free for once, away from all the stuffiness and problems in the school and in his life. He shut the doors behind him and started walking. She was far ahead of him, which was fine with him. She could freeze out there if that's what she wanted. Jean could fix her up. What was a little case of hypothermia? Nothing more than she deserved. Frostbite for the Frost Queen.

Still, the thought of her out there without a coat nagged at him. He stood stock still as snowflakes drifted all around him. He had a niggling desire to go after her and tell her off but then he thought it might be better to turn around and let her fend for herself. But when did he listen to common sense? Turn around, he told himself as he watched her retreating figure but he didn't.

She walked with a ferocity that surprised him. She was always so full of anger whenever he was around now. And all those angry vibes in turn made him angry. He'd done nothing to her, not on purpose anyway and hadn't she agreed to go along with the marriage? He hadn't forced her, none of them had. He wanted to wrench this truth from her, make her snap out of her delusional world.

She was all he had. She wouldn't be the perfect wife but that didn't really matter, he just needed a wife. But not like this, jerking him around half the time and leaving him baffled and angry. If this wasn't going to work then he had to hope his back up plan worked and he needed to let her know.

_Men! They're nothing but pompous, conceited, arrogant children! With rocks for brains! Why's he following me? What does he want from me now? It's already settled. I'm trapped – stuck – screwed! Screwed because of Forge! I could kill that him too! If he ever, shows his face around here I just might – with my bare hands too! Arrgghh! I should be a lesbian. It's got to be better than this! _

Ororo didn't like the arrangement any more than Logan did but she'd given her word and she always, always kept her word. There was no other choice. Whether she'd accepted because she was angry with Forge or not she was going to be Logan 's wife.

_Just ignore him. He'll get tired and go back in. No one's watching. We don't have to perform. _

"It's cold," Logan stated, having caught up with her.

_Please go away_.

"You've got to be freezing, Storm." His loud voice shattered the peaceful silence.

_After all this time he's still too engrossed in himself to notice that the weather never bothers me. And that I hate chocolate mints! And that I don't like to be followed or bothered when I go on a walk by myself._

"Where're you headed?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation.

_Just go away_.

"Life's funny," he said when she continued to blatantly ignore him, marching onward without once glancing at him.

_If only I had Jean's powers I could send him on his way and he'd never remember._

"You know I appreciate what you're doing for me," he went on, "Funny but I don't think Jean would've done this for me."

_No? Jean, love of your life, wouldn't have thrown her life away to save you? Arrgghh! Regroup, Ororo. Be nice. It's not his fault. I got myself into this mess all by my own brilliant self. _

"It's got to be below freezing out here, aren't you cold?"

"I'm never bothered by the elements but maybe you should go back inside."

"Oh? Guess there're a lot of things I don't know about you."

_A million. Not knowing you need to take my hint and run with it is one of them_.

"Um, sorry about the candy. The kids, they thought I should give you something since its Valentine's Day. It's kinda hard not to go along with their ideas when they get going – but don't tell them I said that. They've got some crazy ideas sometimes."

"Silly kids, what can you do with them?" _Oops, I just said that out loud_.

"So what do you usually do for Valentine's?" he asked, encouraged by her response.

"This."

"What? Walk in the freezing cold?"

"Make it snow."

"You mean _you're_ doing this?"

She looked at him for a long moment. The sky was growing dark but she could see him looking curiously at her.

"I like snow on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah? So do I, snow on holidays is always nice," he said.

He cupped his hands over his mouth and blew on them for warmth. Unlike her he wasn't immune to the cold. He rubbed his hands together briskly then cracked the knuckles on each hand.

"And you know what else I like? Peace and quiet, being away from everyone," Ororo said. She hated the sight and sound of anyone popping their joints.

"You too?" he laughed, again not taking the hint.

He was shivering. She felt a dash of guilt even though she hadn't encouraged him to go walking in the cold with nothing but a t-shirt on. He was smiling now. Was he laughing at her? She knew she must look as put out as she felt but she couldn't help it. If he was laughing at her again she didn't know what she might do.

"Did you do that?" he asked when his shivering suddenly ceased. The snow was petering out as a warm wind embraced him.

"It's what I do."

"That's amazing," he said, smiling again.

_Yes. Yes it is amazing._ Having control over the weather never ceased to amaze Ororo.

"You're amazing."

"No. No I'm not," she said, immediately filled with guilt. _I'm selfish and stubborn and mean and ornery_.

"Yeah, you are. You're putting up with all this and me. I don't know what I can do to thank you for everything. I didn't even think about Valentine's Day. Guess I never really celebrated holidays much before."

"Probably because you don't have many memories. That has to be hard," she said, her voice lighter now, even sympathetic.

"I'm used to it."

"I don't know how I'd feel if . . ."

"It's no big deal, you'd adjust; you're a pretty strong lady."

That astounded her. She felt sick to her stomach and very, very small.

"If it helps any I promise to be the best temporary husband you'll ever have. Think I told you that before. I meant it too," he said.

"Um . . . that's nice of you." _I guess_.

"Through all that sickness and health and for richer and poorer stuff but of course if you strike it rich we share and share alike."

She almost laughed. It really wasn't funny. She did smile. He was at least trying she gave him that.

He put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder as if to warm her up and she sighed. Trying or not he had a long way to go.

"This is incredible isn't it?" he said, taking in the beauty of the sunset.

"Yes," she breathed. It was.

This time she didn't mention that she wasn't cold, could never be cold and that the last person she'd ever want to warm her was him. This time she suffered his ignorance and allowed him to attempt to play the gallant husband to be.

"Oh, sorry," he said after a bit. "Forgot about you and the cold."

He removed his arm and for some reason she suddenly felt cold.

"Sometimes . . . sometimes I get cold. It's not failsafe," she amended feeling shy and suddenly silly for it wasn't true.

"Yeah?"

His arm went around her again and she felt warmth spreading through her. All the while a warm breeze blew and there was no need for either of them to pretend. They stood in the failing light and soon it began to snow again.

There were no apologies spoken. She felt there was no need. She would marry him as a favor. It wasn't anything more than that. She didn't need to apologize for her sour mood of late when she was being forced into this by duty.

It was quite the opposite for Logan . He felt the need to apologize half the time he was with her. The other times he was simply angry with her. She was too distant, too unconcerned with his plight, too cold. He wanted her to try to talk to him like they just had. They could make it all work out if they could just talk. But for now he took what he could get.

It grew cold once more as the snow picked up and they turned back. Only the sporadic lamp posts along the walkway lit the moonless night. They stopped on the terrace. Her anger was spent and so was his. They felt at peace in this small moment. He smiled and turned her to him the better to hold her this time rubbing both of her thinly covered arms.

"Oh, look, he's got his arms around her," Jubilee whispered.

The kids were in Rogue's room which had a view of the terrace and they'd seen Logan and Ororo coming back up the lawn. They had the lights off so they wouldn't be spotted as they gathered at the window spying on their two favorite teachers. Since they had instigated this marriage they were going to make darn sure it worked.

"I think he's gonna kiss her!" Kitty squealed.

Almost as one they all told her to hush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ororo," Logan said.

Cold lips briefly touched her brow and then he was walking across the terrace back to the kitchen. She stayed outside a little longer watching the snow feeling cold and lonely. She'd always thought he was selfish and now he was trying to be nice to her after how she'd treated him. There was no reason for him to be nice to her. She said she'd marry him and she would. She didn't like not being able to understand him. She wanted to stay angry with him. Anger kept her safe. She was used to anger. It was one of the easiest emotions for her to control. Thinking about Forge brought the anger back and in some convoluted way it made her feel alive again even safe and she was glad.

She felt like chocolate, rich dark chocolate. Ice cream, candy, cake, cookies, anything chocolate. She wished she liked chocolate mints.


	4. Surprise Surprise

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Four – Surprise Surprise**

**-xox-**

After Valentine's Day Logan asked Ororo out again and this time she accepted. He'd thought he'd seen another side of her the day they'd shared the snow and sunset and a chaste kiss. And even though he'd already started thinking about plan C he was willing to try again. It would be their fifth date and he was beginning to feel excited though he told himself he wasn't and shouldn't, that it was just a nervous reaction over everything that was going on in his life.

Ororo had that butterfly fluttering feeling in her stomach but unfortunately felt physically sick and fought to hold the contents of her dinner in. They'd eaten at a small restaurant and had an easy conversation about the students, the school and mutants in general. Overall a nice time and nothing like their last dinner.

Things changed when they got to the movie theater. A slasher flick yet again. Her hopes were immediately dashed. She berated herself for ever having hope. Conversely, Logan 's hopes were lifted. Things couldn't be going any better, a nice dinner, companionable conversation about subjects they both had in common and he loved slasher flicks. He loved out thinking the antagonist, loved plotting how he'd go about the murders if he were in the killer's place. It was kind of like the danger room but in his head. He hadn't found one yet that could out smart him.

While he easily lost himself in the fantasy world of blood and gore Ororo silently fumed humming a song to herself with her lips and eyes closed tight. After the movie was over she was planning on explaining for the second time that she didn't like horror movies, either that or she'd rip into him so harshly he'd never try to take her anywhere again.

It took him some time to realize she'd fallen asleep. Her head lolled against his shoulder startling him out of the make believe world on the screen. He looked at her, surprised and peculiarly touched. He didn't know how she could fall asleep because the movie wasn't the typical stupid teenager's doing everything they shouldn't and getting righteously killed but she looked – she looked breathtaking. Gentle, sweet, childlike almost. Everything anyone might assume about her if they hadn't seen her before they'd started dating. The revelation made him feel bad. He guessed it had to be hard for her breaking up with her boyfriend then turning around and marrying him. He should let her go, he told himself. It would be the right thing to do. She could go back to that douche and maybe be happy again.

He remembered how she used to breeze in and out of the school looking light hearted and content. Her quick smile might have been impersonal but it had been untainted by whatever was bothering her now. It was obvious marriage to him wasn't what she wanted. By all rights he had to let her go. Well, it was easy to say that and think it and feel it but as his stomach did somersaults as he watched her he knew he didn't want to. It wasn't because it was easier this way, it was because he . . . he what? He didn't love her. He liked her. No, that wasn't it. He cared. He actually cared about her. He wanted her to be happy like she was before he turned her world upside down. He wanted her to smile and laugh again and he wanted to be the man to give her that again.

Before he realized it people were getting up. The movie was over already? She was still sleeping. A guy moved passed them and Logan gave him an angry look that went unnoticed in the dark. He didn't want to move, didn't want to move her. She looked like she should always look, peaceful and he didn't want to take that from her. But after the theater was almost empty the lights came on and though they weren't bright it was enough to wake Ororo. She sat up, looked at him, her eyes wide, then looked around.

"Good movie, huh?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I fell asleep? I can't believe I did that, I never fall asleep at movies."

"Snored too."

"I did not!"

"Yup, you did."

"I don't snore."

"Not too loudly."

He chuckled and she grinned despite herself.

"I've been so tired and out of sorts lately – exhausted. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I'm sorry."

"'S'alright. Next movie you get to pick."

She was too drowsy to even think about going out again though she vaguely realized she could choose the next movie which helped lighten her mood. However, it blew her rehearsed spiel about never seeing a horror movie or any movie with him again completely out of the water. She let him help her up and help her with her coat. She didn't mind when he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out to the car. It felt good being looked after. Surprisingly, refreshingly so.

"Guess you didn't have much of a good time, huh?" he asked when they were parked in the school's multi-car garage.

"Sorry."

He didn't want her to keep saying she was sorry. He wanted something altogether different. He put his arms around her, pulled her close – did it even though he knew deep inside he shouldn't. He wavered when she shook her head and tried to pull away. But he didn't let her go. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to want to kiss him. Instead she covered her mouth and shook her head. She made a guttural noise that reminded him of a dry heave and then she retched, vomiting all over him. It was a mess. It smelled. They were a mess, well Logan more than she. She was ready to cry, truly appalled.

"Scott will kill me," she groaned for they had borrowed his car.

That made Logan laugh. While he laughed he dug out napkins and tissues from the glove compartment then tried to clean her off. It didn't work very well. By time he'd finished wiping her chin and the front of her coat the thin napkins were falling apart in his hands. It wasn't funny and yet it was. What a complete mess she'd made of the car. She laughed too. This was the worse date ever, she thought, they both thought and yet they were having fun – bizarre fun perhaps but fun nonetheless.

"We'd do better hosing ourselves down," Logan said after he gave up.

"I've a better idea," she said. She opened the door and gestured for him to get out. "No, wait, put the top down and open your door."

One curious eyebrow raised but Logan lowered the top to the convertible leaving the door wide open just as Ororo left hers. When he finished it was storming inside the garage. Warm rain washed over them like a torrent. She merely shrugged her shoulders when he looked at her. An effective method to wash away the vomit, her look told him.

"I don't know if this is going to make Scott any happier," Logan said, not that he particularly cared.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Surely he knew she could easily fix this, she thought with amusement.

"Shut the door," she said.

"Shut the door?"

She nodded. He complied.

He heard it just as it struck. He wished she'd given him a better warning than "shut the door". For the second time Logan found himself being slammed by his date's winds. It felt like a scorching wind had swept in straight from the Sahara desert. He caught hold of the car and held on looking to make sure she was okay. She gave him a fleeting look of mirth before she put her palms together Namaste style and bowed slightly. Her hair blew wildly about her but she looked so serene he almost thought another woman had taken her place except for the bemused smirk she gave him as the winds died down.

"You're going to pay for this, 'Ro," he said good-humoredly.

She laughed in return.

He didn't seem to mind after they were washed and dried smelling like fresh laundry straight off the clothesline. The wind, gone as abruptly as it had come, had left the garage and cars sparkling clean. Ororo felt drained.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming up to her.

Large blue eyes looked at him with something Logan had never seen in them before – fear.

"I'm pregnant."

Logan felt as if he'd been struck by a sledge hammer. Pregnant? By who? Forge! Of course it had to be Forge but – pregnant? And why was she telling him this? Why now after they'd finally started to get along?

"I'll marry you if you still want me to but I thought you should know."

He barely managed to nod.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning. You're the only one who knows."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"You know, it'll look as if you're the father. The government couldn't ask for better proof that what we have is real, huh?"

What they had wasn't anything near real. He was dating another man's woman and she was carrying that guy's bastard. He fought to contain his anger. He didn't know where it had sprung from. It shouldn't matter to him if she was knocked up by the school janitor.

"I don't feel so well," she murmured. "I need to sit down. For some reason I've been having night sickness instead of day sickness so until I took the test I wasn't sure."

He stood there looking at her but couldn't think of anything to say or do.

"I've never been so tired in all my life. All I want to do is sleep. I feel awful."

She looked awful with her slicked back matted hair and the uneasy look on her face, the way her eyes couldn't meet his. Still, no matter how angry he was he didn't want her to feel bad. What was it to him if she was pregnant by another man? He'd almost reacted like a jealous boyfriend. He told himself to get it together. She'd gone out of her way to be there for him so he'd be there for her.

"And no one else knows?" he asked.

"No."

"Not even the father?"

"No, and I don't want him to know."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want him to know, maybe never."

He couldn't understand that. All things considered Forge seemed decent enough. He had no manners obviously and just the look of the guy had left a bad taste in Logan 's mouth but he was sure the man had plenty of money and hell, he'd asked Ororo to marry him so he had to love her. His mouth twisted in uncontained resentment. It was hard to be unbiased here. He didn't like Forge, didn't know the guy. He disliked the man because – because Forge had a life, and money and Ororo. Logan had been fooling himself if he'd thought he could make her happy. Forge would be able to take better care of her than he ever could. He had nothing to give Ororo at all. He didn't know why it even mattered. It was a business arrangement and nothing else. He realized seeing the softer side of Ororo had gotten to him but he was determined not to let personal feelings get in the way.

"We can make this work, it'll be all right," he mumbled.

Keep it professional, he thought but in the back of his mind he was already planning to raise the kid as his. He put an arm around her. She didn't say anything but she didn't try to escape either.

How could they be all right she asked herself. She was angry, bitter and aching inside. Forge. This was all his fault. Every bad thing that was happening to her was his fault. She wished she could forget him, never think about him again, never see him again and never ever hear his name again. She wished she had the nerves to get an abortion. She'd wanted to when she'd seen the results of her pregnancy test but she wouldn't – couldn't. She would never take a life if she could help it.

For once, as Logan engulfed her in his strong arms, Ororo didn't wish Logan would disappear. He helped her to her room though she was feeling much better and didn't need help. He was quiet; deep in thought she assumed. She wondered if he was thinking what she'd look like going down the aisle with a big lump sticking out from under her gown. It's what she'd thought that morning. She still had to tell Jean. She didn't know how. And how to tell the professor – the students? It was better to not think about it. They'd figure it out on their own soon enough.

**-xox-**

Well, she guessed there must be a flock of pigs flying outside. She glanced out the window just to be sure. Nope, no pigs. Logan had just told her he'd say the baby was his, that he'd help her take care of it.

He'd stayed with her until she'd fallen asleep. When she woke he was still there. Watching her with narrowed eyes. He'd come to sit beside her without a hint of hesitation, waxing enthusiastically about his intentions. She was too tired to think. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. Instead she patted Logan 's hand gently.

"That's all good and well for the year we have to stay married," she said then softening, she thanked him.

It was a softer, gentler Ororo he saw that morning, that he'd seen last night and Logan liked it. It was the obvious thing to do, help her when she needed help just as she was helping him. Anything that he could do to make her feel better he was willing to do. Now he insisted on helping her up when she said she needed to get ready for the day.

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped.

"These mood swings of yours, please tell me women get them when they're pregnant 'cause you've been on a roller coaster taking me right along with you and I've got to tell you it ain't fun."

"It's the hormones. I can't help it," she growled wishing he would leave already.

"That makes me feel tons better, darlin'."

"It . . . what happened to my room?" she gasped, looking around in alarm.

Her once uncluttered, minimalist room was nothing like she'd left it last night. No, there wasn't a baby crib or baby clothes or anything a baby could remotely use, instead there was a beat up moth eaten green army blanket thrown over the arm of a chair, a large green military duffel bag sitting by her pots of tall bamboo near the window, a motorcycle helmet and a cowboy hat on the floor by the bed, various pieces of clothing covered the settee she had by the window and several boxes criss crossed with masking tape were stacked near the door.

"I'm moving in," he said with satisfaction.

"You're moving in? With me? Here? In my room?"

"I think it's the right thing to do."

"How? You're not even the father."

"I am for all intent and purposes aren't I?"

"To keep Forge off the trail yes."

"Where can I put all my stuff?"

Aspirin. She needed aspirin. Lots and lots.

No one else seemed to need medication when they heard the news. Jean was surprised with the sudden living arrangements but thought it was cute.

"Now you'll get to look at that magnificent hairy chest of his on a daily basis," she said and laughed.

The Professor was a little less positive. He didn't think his teachers should cohabit while living in the school with impressionable children but he knew Jean and Scott spent nights together. They were engaged though and as long as it was kept quiet and since the children didn't go into the teacher's dormitories no harm was done he reasoned. Ororo was further removed from the students as she'd taken the attic for her home. It seemed the next logical step in their relationship as well.

Ororo was the only one who thought maybe they should be married before living together. What was wrong with the old fashioned traditional way? Of course she knew she should have thought about that before she'd given in to that sweet talking, irritating Forge now the bane of her existence.

Planning to marry another man and trying to think of anything else but Forge hadn't helped her to erased Forge from her mind. She hated him. Okay, she didn't hate him she only wished she could. She was sure she would have said no to his proposal if he'd forced her hand that night but there was still a little doubt. The prospect of a normal life, a man to love her, to grow old with was tempting. It was easy to say she would've said no now in retrospect but if things had gone differently that night? If he hadn't been so stupid and let Logan gawk at her breast what then?

**-xox-**

Over dinner that evening Logan stood up and officially announced their engagement. The kids clapped and Scott let out a whoop so loud everyone stared but he only hollered louder.

"Have you set a date?" Jean asked.

"No."

"June's the perfect month and if we start now – let's see its February . . . March, April, May, June," she said, counting off on her fingers. "Four months isn't long. Isn't your Visa up in June, Logan ? We'll have to start right away. Did you – I mean have you thought about getting married at that cute little white church in town?"

Since Ororo had already told Jean she didn't care where, when or how this all took place Ororo just sighed.

"You'll want something simple. I've been thinking – I mean what if we have it here? It'll be beautiful in June; maybe on the back lawn – you think?"

"Fine," Ororo replied. She felt like throwing up again. How to tell them all she was pregnant? She still hadn't figured that out.

"Whatever Storm – I mean whatever Ororo wants is fine with me," Logan said.

Ororo winced. He still couldn't stop calling her Storm. She hadn't expected to care so much but that bothered her. She scooted her chair away from the table and got up.

"I'm not feeling well; I think I'm going to lie down."

"I'll come with you," Jean said, popping up immediately ready to forgo her own meal for the treat of wedding plans.

Ororo winced again. She really loved Jean but she didn't want her tagging along and badgering her with her incessant chipper spiel about the perfect wedding she envisioned. Still, she knew it would look odd if she brushed her best friend off. It probably looked bad enough that she was leaving so soon after the engagement was announced. She made up for that by placing a hand on Logan 's and was surprised when he took it and held it to his mouth bestowing a light kiss.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Girl stuff you know," she laughed and though she didn't know why she ruffled his hair like he was a little boy.

She laughed again looking at his mussed hair. Why did he make her laugh like that? He swatted her hand way and smacked her on her rear which for some reason made her laugh again. Ordinarily she would have struck him back and none too gently but instead she felt pleased with their little performance. They put on quite a show when they wanted to she thought.

"Congratulations, Logan ," Scott said once Jean and Ororo left.

Logan frowned. He never knew where Scott was coming from. Without being able to see the man's eyes he could only take him at face value. A grin, a leer, that constant smirk. Now Scott was grinning so wide Logan thought his face might split in two.

"We'll have to go on a double date one day," Scott said and Logan had the feeling the man was being sincere.

"'Ro plays mean paintball, could be fun," Logan said, remembering Ororo's final stand. He grinned. He'd love to play some paintball with her again after the baby was born and if they could go up against Scott and beat that overconfidence out of him then all the better.

"You took her to play paintball?"

"Yup."

"How'd you manage that?"

"What, wouldn't Red go with you?"

"I doubt it."

"It's all about how you ask," Logan said with a sly wink.

"Meaning you didn't," Scott said. He knew Logan pretty well by now. He could imagine Ororo's shocked face when they got to the little rinky dink paintball place in town.

"I bet she wanted to kill you knowing Ororo."

"Maybe but she was a good enough sport after she got into it." He refused to admit to Scott how Ororo had beaten him.

"You're on," Scott said now imagining the look on Jean's face when they showed up there.

They shared a laugh much to everyone's amazement. Pigs weren't flying yet but there was a strong possibility. Marie, who'd been eying Logan from across the large room ever since the announcement, stared with her mouth hanging open. This Logan was a stranger to her.

When she'd heard the news her heart had contracted cruelly. She knew the age difference between her and Logan made it impossible for them to ever be anything more than friends but she still idolized him. She couldn't help it. He'd saved her, rescued her from death – rescued her several times for that matter and she knew him almost as well as she knew herself or so she liked to think. When she'd taken his healing power to heal herself after he'd accidentally stabbed her she'd shared his memories, something so intimate she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him most of the time.

She cared for him deeply and wanted him to be happy but she didn't think a make believe marriage was what he needed. But on the other hand, if he was forced to leave the country she didn't know if she could take that again. When he was gone the first time she had felt lost and empty. It was made worse by the dreams she'd had – his dreams. She knew how lonely he really was. She was the only one who could understand. They were so much alike in that.

In a school with a good two dozen students Marie was always lonely. Time had helped some. Bobby had helped a lot, and Jubilee and Kitty with their bubbly personalities. She wasn't so alone anymore. She had Bobby, loved him even but with Logan back she was happier even content. She squeezed Bobby's arm and looked at him through the white streak of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Score! We are so good!" Kitty laughed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Why, I bet we could get Mr. Summer's to finally pop the question in, like, I bet a week what do you guys think?" Jubilee said.

"Ooo! A double wedding!" Kitty squealed.

"Don't you think if Cyclops wanted to marry Ms. Grey he'd have already asked her?" John remarked.

"A little nudge won't hurt," Marie teased.

"Sometimes you men need a little nudging," Jubilee agreed.

"I don't," Peter said. "I mean I wouldn't. If I found the right woman no one would have to trick me into being with her."

"Well, not all men are like you, Peter," Marie declared.

"I wouldn't either," Bobby insisted.

"Really?" Marie asked looking at him with all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes.

He shook his head looking at the others a little sheepishly.

"Oh boy lets give the lovebirds some privacy," Jubilee said, taking her tray and getting up.

"Why don't you two just get a room?" John grumbled facetiously as he followed suit. He'd been perfectly comfortable where he was but he didn't want to watch them make goo goo eyes at each other any more than the others did.

"We're not even doing anything, John," Marie said though she was glad they were leaving.

"Sometimes," Bobby said when their friends had given them some semblance of privacy in the crowded cafeteria, "sometimes I wish we could . . . you know?"

Marie hung her head. She'd known this conversation was coming. It was past due. How it had been avoided this long she didn't know. But now? When everything was so perfect?

"I know," she said, barely loud enough for Bobby to hear.

"I really like you, Marie."

"I know."

"But I don't think we should see each other any more. And it isn't because you can't touch . . . I mean we're all right without touching but . . ."

"Then what is it?" she asked, flabbergasted and enraged. "It's Kitty isn't it? You like her don't you?"

"No! I mean I just want – oh man, I don't know, Marie. I guess what I want's what Logan has. You know? A wife one day and, well you know and . . . and, well you can't . . ."

Marie jumped up so fast her chair fell back and crashed to the floor drawing everyone's attention.

"You don't think I want that too?" Marie whispered.

"I didn't mean it like that, Marie."

"Yes you did!"

Bobby let her go. He didn't want to. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her but if he went after her he still couldn't do any of those things. He couldn't even hold her hand without her wearing gloves. What he really wanted was a future with her, a future that he could never have. He was angry with himself for being selfish but mad at her for not being realistic. He threw the kids in the room a look that made them turn back to their food then he picked up Rogue's chair sitting in it and finished his meal. Breaking up with Marie had been hard just like he knew it would be but he'd done it. It was time to move on.

Ororo and Jean were standing in the hall outside the cafeteria when Marie went running past them.

"Is everything okay, Marie?" Ororo asked but the girl kept running not looking back.

"She still has a little crush on Logan but I wouldn't worry about it," Jean said.

"I don't know," Ororo hesitated. The girl had looked happy enough when their eyes had met across the room after Logan 's announcement. "I better make sure," Ororo said.

"Oh, it's teenage angst, you know how they are. Let's you and me go over some ideas I've been working on. I'll have Scott bring us some sandwiches. There'll be plenty of time to worry over the kids, Ororo but today is your day – or night. Come on, hon."

Jean was going on about the type of flowers that would be available and hoping the roses would be in bloom in June but she stopped mid sentence when she saw the unfamiliar things cluttering Ororo's room.

"What's all this?"

" Logan 's stuff."

" Logan 's stuff?"

"He . . . he's moving in."

"Wow. I didn't think he'd have more than a box worth of things. Wow."

Ororo watched her friend strolling through the room looking curiously at Logan 's belongings. His leather jacket was lying on her bed and Jean's fingers ran over it lightly.

"Wow," she said again.

What was so wow about his things, Ororo wondered. And then she felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was Jean more into Logan than she'd let on all this time? A sudden sob from Jean hit Ororo straight in the gut. Marie and Jean were both jealous? Could the day get any worse? Belay that, she thought knowing full well it could especially if she couldn't keep her dinner down with Jean in the room.

"Oh, Ororo I'm acting like a baby but I'm so jealous of you! I wish Scott would ask me to marry him!" she cried. "We've known each other forever and he still hasn't asked me. Not even when he was jealous over Logan . I don't know what's wrong with that man."

Envy over her fake marriage? Ororo wanted to laugh.

"Jean, I've mentioned this before – every time you start this same conversation in fact but talk to him!"

"You don't understand, I can't just say something like, 'Hey, why aren't you proposing to me, honey?'" she said, dabbing at her tears with a finger.

"I've told you a million times he's afraid something might happen to you if we have to deal with someone like Magneto again. If we were in danger and they knew you were married it could be disastrous for everyone."

"It doesn't matter if we're married or not something bad would still happen if it's meant to."

"Well, true but you wouldn't be his wife. You know how Scott is. He's devoted . . ."

"To the X-Men."

"To us yes but he'd die for you. It's different. If you were his wife and they used that against him he'd never forgive himself. I don't know why you can't see that."

"Because I love him. I want him no matter what."

"Well, love isn't what it's made out to be."

"Oh, you'll be in love one day. Didn't you and Forge, didn't you feel that way about him?"

"No. Maybe. Oh, I don't know. I thought I did. He was – he just wasn't around enough to leave a mark, a real mark."

"Well, Logan 's here. Have you thought about this as more than a temporary solution?"

"What?"

"He's sweet once you get past the brashness and he's handsome you can't deny that."

"Being handsome doesn't make a good husband."

"True but it doesn't hurt."

Ororo covered her mouth quickly, the urge to throw up striking again.

"Jean, I'm really not feeling well. Do you mind if we talk about this later?"

"Um, sure. Come see me later. Oh, I know, I'll get out the binders I made for you. I cut a lot of wedding dresses out from some bridal magazines I've been saving and there were a lot of great ideas for a reception that I pulled too. You'll . . ."

Ororo raced to the bathroom leaving Jean in mid sentence and bewildered. When she finally came back out Jean looked at her aghast. The noises coming out of the bathroom were undeniable.

"Ororo, you're . . . you're not pregnant are you?"

"I am."

"Oh," Jean said, the oh dragging on for a full four seconds.

Ororo didn't know whether to tell her who the father was or not. She was a little curious to see how Jean would react if she thought it was Logan 's.

"Oh, Ororo! You and Logan! Wow!"

Again with the wow. Ororo had to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out yesterday."

"Does Logan know?"

"He does."

"How did he take it?"

"Oh, really well. He's probably planning on teaching it how to ride a motorcycle by time it's six months old."

"Oh. Wow. I just – I hardly know what to say."

"Congratulations maybe."

"Well yes of course congratulations but wow, he works fast!"

Ororo laughed again.

"I know I sound jealous but I'm not, not really. It's just I'm so used to Logan liking me and . . . well that's over and I don't mind, really I don't, I just want you both to be happy. I want him to be there for you and to put me behind him."

"Don't you sound a little egotistical, Jean dear?"

Jean laughed. "I guess I do but I don't want you to be with a man who doesn't put you first even if he is as handsome as Logan ."

"He's actually been good to me," Ororo said.

"He must care! He's moving in with you."

"Hmm." Ororo murmured thoughtfully. Yes, he was moving in and he definitely didn't need to. Did he – could he possibly care? She moved towards the bed looking at all his things scattered around the room and without realizing it stopped by the bed and copied Jean's tender movement running her hand over Logan 's worn leather jacket.

"Oh, Ororo!" Jean exclaimed, pointing towards the door.

Ororo turned and realized just as she knew it would the worse had come. Literally. Forge was standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.


	5. Tempers Flare

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Five – Tempers Flare**

**-xox-**

"Forge is here."

Scott looked up from the newspaper spread out over his mahogany desk to see Jean looking at him with an expectant look on her face, the same expectant look he always dreaded. He glanced at the sports page knowing it would have to wait then looked at his desk calendar noting that Forge was a week early. That was unexpected but it boded well for getting the new security system up and running. He peeked at Jean again remembering she was expecting something from him so he stood up. He was supposed to say something now, something to let her know he knew exactly what she meant by those three cryptic words she'd uttered with no trace of emotion. It was a guessing game he usually lost.

"I'll go talk to him," he offered.

"No! No, you can't do that. Remember how angry he was when he left last time?"

"Yes."

"Well then."

Scott tried to see the logic in this but failed. He tried a different tactic.

"Did he look angry to you when you saw him this time?"

"No, not really."

"What's he doing right now?"

"Talking to Ororo which is not good."

"And why not, honey? They're sensible intelligent adults . . ." he stopped short when he saw her giving him her patented don't you dare patronize me look.

"I don't think anything bad is going to happen, Scott I'm just afraid he might talk her into getting back with him."

"Ororo's not a shallow woman, Jean. She's a woman of her word."

"I know that! But what if she breaks? They do have a history together."

"I'd say that would be Logan 's problem not ours."

Jean sighed. Men never understood how the heart worked. She wouldn't necessarily mind if Logan didn't marry Ororo but she was unwittingly entangled in their developing relationship. She admitted to herself that she felt slightly betrayed by Logan asking Ororo to marry him, which she freely acknowledged was ridiculous, and as such she wanted them – no, she needed them to flourish as a couple. Logan needed to be married and out of the picture. It was safer that way. It meant no temptation, nothing to stand in the way of her Scott. As much as she loved Scott she couldn't help being attracted to Logan . She hated her weakness and wanted the cause of it gone and if Logan marrying Ororo was the solution she was all for it.

"Tell you what; I'll go up and say hello, see if I can get a feel for what he's up to all right? Just give me a few minute to clean this up."

She nodded. It was a sensible idea and Scott was nothing if not sensible. He was right too. Ororo would stand by her word so there really was nothing to be afraid of. She couldn't help crossing her fingers however.

**-xox-**

Ororo's heart was lurching so erratically she'd barely noticed Jean had made a discreet exit. Forge looked so damnably handsome with his tanned skin and long black hair spread around his shoulders that she had to fight back the impulse to rush into his arms.

"You're back early," she said instead. Handsome or not there was no way she was giving into him so easily.

"Couldn't stay away after – well . . . I thought we should talk. May I come in?"

"Of course."

"You look great," he said stopping only inches away from her.

"So do you," Ororo said, backing away from him a step.

"How've you been?"

"Good."

"Miss me?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I really don't know. I haven't heard from you since you left."

"You really have to ask yourself why I didn't call? Okay, forget I even said that. Look, Ororo whatever I did I'm sorry. Come on, let's just talk it out like you always want to do then kiss and make up, all right?"

"As far as I'm concerned there isn't anything to talk about. I'll apologize because I'm sorry for acting the way I did, it was impulsive and childish but I had my reasons."

"I guess I could've been more understanding," Forge said fumbling for anything he could think of that would pacify her because he truly didn't know what had induced Ororo to fly at Logan the way she had and he'd given it a lot of thought over the past few weeks.

Ororo smiled. It almost felt like old times. She was always amused when Forge tried to figure out how to smooth over his inconsiderate behavior. He'd never been good at it but then she'd seldom been angry with him for anything but his continual disappearance from her life.

Forge frowned. He was tired of constantly trying to read between the lines and she looked so damn smug it infuriated him. Looking around the cluttered room didn't lighten his mood either. He was very much like Ororo and needed clean, organized living quarters; he wasn't used to seeing her room so junky and when had she gotten a motorcycle helmet and a cowboy hat?

"I guess we both could have been better," Ororo said.

"Well you more than me if we're being honest. I didn't turn to another woman now did I? Now tell me you weren't serious about marrying Logan ."

Ororo caught her breath. She still liked Forge even after what had happened, which ordinarily would have been a minor nuisance rather than a big blow up as it had turned out to be, but the man's ego was sometimes too inflated for her tolerance. Seeing it first hand again made her realize nothing could be like it was before.

"I was hoping you did that to make me jealous – and it worked too you know but enough's enough already, Ororo. How much longer do you want me to pay for whatever it was I did?"

"I'm not punishing you. Well, maybe a little at first but . . ."

"But what? You're not really going to marry that clown are you?"

Was she? Before she would have shouted 'no' to the mountaintops secretly rebelling against her impulsiveness and despite knowing she now had no choice after giving her word. Things had changed though. She didn't know exactly how but she did know she'd marry Logan without complaint now because it was the right thing to do. Somehow she'd lost her selfishness over dinners and scary movies and paintball. No, she'd really lost her selfishness when they'd begun to talk. On Valentine's Day but also after she'd fallen asleep during the movie.

A smile flickered over her face as she remembered how Logan had looked when she'd last left him, hair standing on end and grinning roguishly before he slapped her on the bottom. No, she wouldn't mind being married to Logan . They could have a nice friendship, maybe even something they would cherish; besides once she gave her word she held to it. She simply didn't know any other way.

"I love you Ororo and I want to marry you, I thought you felt the same way."

"I know. I thought I . . ." She hesitated.

Did she love him? Had she ever? She'd been so angry with him treating her like a common whore to be ogled by anyone and then he hadn't once called after he'd left. If he'd cared he would have called even after what she'd done. If you really loved someone you didn't let them go that easily. But he was here now and looking as handsome as ever with those high cheekbones and sexy lips she loved so much. What's more he wanted her and not because he was being deported.

She wanted to tell Forge she loved him and yes she'd marry him only wanting and meaning it were completely different things. He hadn't called her in three weeks but here he was expecting her to break her engagement to Logan , no matter how impromptu, in order to marry him as if he didn't know she couldn't do that, not now that she'd given her word. Despite his familiarity and the attraction she felt towards him it didn't change the fact that he didn't really understand her. If he did he never would have asked her to break her promise and what's more he never would have put her in the mood to take Logan up on his offer.

"Look, Charles told me everything. I know you don't love this guy. He doesn't need you like I need you. Charles said any woman would do so you don't have to go ahead with it. It was a stupid plan anyway. You know the government's not going to buy some quickie marriage."

She bit her lower lip trying to rein in her anger. Forge stepped towards her, his large hands gripped her shoulders, his intense dark brown eyes boring into her clouded brown orbs.

"Tell me you don't love me," he said. "I know you do."

"Then you don't know me at all," she said.

"I know what you like," he said.

"No, don't," she said when he tried to kiss her.

"Why not? You know you like it when I do; and this too."

"Stop it!" she said and pushed him from her before his kisses could have an affect.

But Forge did what he usually did. He ignored her wishes and tried to draw her to him again.

"You heard her, get out."

They both turned. Logan was walking towards them.

"Buddy, this is between me and Ororo," Forge said.

"You're messing with the woman I'm going to marry bub, now let her go."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" Forge spat. He yanked Ororo to him and when Logan kept coming he slowly backed away taking her with him. "Ororo, just tell him to get out so we can settle this."

" Logan , it's all right we were just talking, give us a moment."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Logan said.

"Fine, you think you can take me? Well, come on then!" Forge shouted, throwing Ororo aside and raising his fists.

Logan paused a moment, his eyes on Ororo. She landed on the bed and looked to be okay though he was sure she'd clipped her leg on the nightstand.

"'Ro, you all right?"

"I'm . . ."

"She doesn't need your help," Forge said.

Two sets of shiny metal claws jutted from Logan 's hands. He moved his neck from side to side, bones cracking, and grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

"Forge will you please calm down," Ororo demanded as she sat up.

"Why? You think I'm afraid of his little claws?" Forge laughed.

In actuality the claws had been the one thing that had bothered Forge but he'd had time to remedy that since he'd been away. He reached into his front jeans pocket, drew something out and threw it at Logan . Their was a small explosion and almost at the same time a gray substance, sticky and hard, covered Logan 's claws. It wound around his claws growing and expanding so that Logan 's hands were forced together when he tried to pull it off with his free hand. He was effectively bound.

"What the hell . . . ?"

"Forge! What did you do?"

"I don't suppose Ororo told you they call me the Maker," Forge said as he stepped in front of Logan . "I'll keep it simple for your little brain to comprehend. I make things. Anything I think of I can make. I just developed this – especially for you as a matter of fact and as you can see it keeps your claws out of harms way."

And it did. Logan couldn't get his hands apart to pry the stuff off. His claws were completely swathed and utterly useless.

"Forge, this is stupid. Logan hasn't done anything to you," Ororo said going over to help Logan . "What is this stuff?" she asked when she had no success at freeing him.

"It's an adamantium binder. It works pretty much like a magnet only it's attracted to adamantium in particular and it binds a bit like good old reliable super glue, you know the kind you can't get off your skin unless you pull the skin off."

"Good Lord! Forge, are you crazy? How're we supposed to get this off?"

"You're not."

"That's unacceptable! Fix this and fix it now!" Ororo said.

"Sorry, can't do that. But it will dissolve on its own, oh, in about an hour or so."

Ororo spun around shooting a furious look at Forge. Her eyes were completely white. In her anger she shot a bolt of electricity directly at Forge. She'd meant for it to be a slight shock but in her anger she miscalculated. The flesh on his hand burned then melted away like a banana being peeled and Logan saw for the first time, that it was actually a metal prosthetic.

The metal was a luminous golden white growing brighter and hotter causing Forge to scream in excruciating pain. Logan saw Ororo was screaming too as if the shock she'd meant for Forge had backlashed somehow and struck her. How he didn't know but Forge's metal hand had somehow turned Ororo's power against her.

Hoping to break the connection despite the risk to himself Logan thrust his bound hands in between them. Just as he'd hoped it would the electricity in the air between the two surged through the adamantium binder and his claws before shooting through his body. He fell flat on his back severely electrocuted while Forge slumped to his knees holding onto his destroyed metal stump with his one good hand.

"Get out! Get out!" Ororo screamed.

"Ororo, you don't understand, I just wanted to talk," Forge said, looking up at her with obvious remorse.

"You're right, I don't understand but it doesn't matter just go. Go before I hurt you again."

"You heard her," Logan said. He was a wake. He took a deep breath and managed to stand. If he didn't have his healing capabilities he would have been dead. As it was he'd been shaken to his very core. His legs felt like rubber and his feet felt as if they were on fire and ready to explode any minute. The electricity must have come to ground in the soles of his feet he thought. He was sure his boots were burnt through. Nevertheless he braced himself, squared his shoulders and let his claws pop in and out, testing them. Just a little of the adamantium binder remained on his knuckles but the claws worked just fine. He might not be fully recovered but if Ororo's old boyfriend wanted a fight Logan was ready to go in swinging. And then he did a double take at his hand.

"I just wanted to talk, Ororo, that's all," Forge said, attempting to justify his actions.

"There isn't anything to talk about, not any more," Ororo said. She was worn out. She groped behind her and finding the edge of the bed she slumped down.

"If you'd just give me one more chance, baby!"

"It's over; we're over – finished – just go."

"I didn't want to fight him, Ororo. I know he's your friend. I didn't want to hurt him, hell I just wanted us to talk and keep him out of it that's all."

"Listen to the lady," Logan said.

Forge turned to look at Logan whom he'd almost forgotten. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. Logan 's claws, once bound by Forge's unique invention, were freed and the metal melted as his own hand was but instead of a melted mess Logan had six sharp bone claws and they were pointed straight at Forge. He saw immediately that the electrical current's excess energy had been so hot it had melted the substance just as it had melted his hand. Globs of the melted metal had run down Logan 's hands leaving bits stuck along his knuckles and small pieces clinging to the white gleaming bones but they looked just as serviceable as his previous pair of claws.

"Dear lord, I didn't know – I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Give me one reason not to gut you."

" Logan , wait," Ororo groaned. She was doubled over clutching her stomach and a patch of dark liquid was spreading along the front of her jeans and staining the bed.

"Ororo! Bub, if you've hurt her I'll kill you," Logan said as he hurried to Ororo shoving Forge aside in the process.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She looked at him with wide eyes full of anguish as she held onto her midsection. Logan could see her shirt was torn and blackened from smoke where the electricity had plowed through her body. He was amazed she was still alive much less able to sit. And then he remembered the baby! They both seemed to have the same thought as they looked at each other.

"Darlin' . . ."

"Ororo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Forge said, coming up to them and wringing his hands helplessly.

" Logan . . . Logan don't . . ." Ororo stammered and then she passed out.

Later Logan couldn't remember racing down the steps with Ororo in his arms. He didn't remember calling for help or how quickly Jean and Scott found them. He didn't remember Forge following them or trying to explain what had happened to Jean or how he'd insisted Forge stay away or anything else after that. He only remembered seeing Ororo's face wretched with pain and sorrow. It was a long time before he would be able to forget that haunting sight.

**-xox-**

When Ororo woke she gave a start. It was dark and someone was beside her. Who?

" Logan ?"

"I'm here darlin'."

Now she couldn't imagine who else would be sitting next to her. This was beginning to become a habit, she thought grimly, waking up to find Logan in her room. But as she looked around the dark room she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. Logan turned on a dim light and her suspicions were confirmed. She was in the infirmary. Why though? She tried to think but her head hurt. She tried to sit up but the dull pain that shot through her stomach made her lay back down. It felt as if an elephant had trampled over and through her.

"Easy now," Logan said in a hushed voice.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate past the pain. After a few minutes she opened them again and looked around the room.

"Where's Forge?"

Now why did she care where Forge was? Logan started to get pissed.

"What the hell does it matter where that lame ass prick is?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was gone."

"Oh." Well, that was better. "Yeah, he's gone." For now, Logan thought but he didn't add that.

"Are you – I mean your hand – the claws? Are they . . . ?"

He held up a fist and out shot three bone claws glistening with bodily fluids, not the least of which was blood.

"I never knew," she said trying not to shudder at the sight.

"Me either."

"Does it . . . hurt?"

"Not any more than before," he said, sheathing the claws as easily as he ever had.

Then his skeleton wasn't metal due to his mutation, Ororo thought. That left so many questions for him and for them. Them? She'd meant the X-Men of course she told herself.

"'Ro, there's something you have to know," Logan said. He paused a second or two then swallowed and came out with it.

"You lost the baby, darlin'," he said.

Ororo's mouth opened forming an unspoken word but she couldn't speak. He ran a hand over her forehead gently. She closed her eyes again.

"I'll get Jean for you, she'll want to . . ."

"No. Don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked as dull and as lifeless as her words sounded. He felt his hands instinctively balling into fists. If Forge had stuck around he would have used him for a punching bag without a second thought. It was because of him that Ororo was hurt. And Logan had once thought Forge would take better care of her than he could! If things hadn't been so bad he would have laughed. Instead he climbed into the narrow bed with her and pulled her into his arms. They laid there in silence for a long time each lost in their own thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Jean said some time later when she entered. She was taken by surprise to find her best friend and Logan in bed together as was their good friend and old teammate Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy.

Logan got up feeling a little sheepish. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and grinned shyly at Ororo who smiled nearly as sheepishly as he had.

" Logan was just being a good fiancé," Ororo laughed, trying to make light of his behavior which was far more than she had expected from him.

"I see," Jean said, forcing a smile.

"So when can I go home doctor?" Ororo smiled at Jean teasingly.

"I'm glad to see your humor is still intact."

"A good sign indeed," Hank agreed.

"Hi, Henry how've you been? It's been a long time."

"I'm doing well thank you Ororo, unfortunately better than you at present. Care to talk about it?"

"I already told you everything you need to know," Logan said.

"Well, I just wondered if there was anything Ororo could tell us that might shed further light on the situation."

Ororo felt her face grow hot and she was grateful no one could tell. She was sure they both knew about the pregnancy. She didn't want to talk about it or think about it but how to avoid it she didn't know.

"I should have told you before all this, Jean. The . . ."

"No, 'Ro I got this," Logan said, placing a hand on her forearm. "I told you everything that happened Furball and everything you need two need to know."

"Ah, well I hope you don't mind if we take Ororo's vitals?"

"Logan, the protective husband suits you," Jean said with a laugh, "but Ororo's with friends here so you don't have to bite our heads off."

"She's been through enough."

Ororo looked at her friends wondering what was going on. Logan looked like he actually would bite their heads off and Jean looked suitably annoyed despite the hollow laugh. But then Jean was all business. She pulled out a digital thermometer and motioned for Ororo to open her mouth. Ororo obediently complied and let Jean pop the instrument into her mouth. Jean gave her a reassuring look as she checked the IV Ororo was hooked up too. Jean had never seen Logan this protective of anyone but Marie and it fascinated her. She unconsciously ground her teeth together as she fought with her emotions. She hated to admit that it did more than fascinate her. She was raging with jealousy. She hated herself for feeling that way but there it was and completely out of her control. She watched Logan giving Ororo pointed looks and wondered what was going on between them. Couldn't they wait five minutes for her to leave?

"Have you thought about those tests I mentioned earlier, Logan ?" Hank asked as Jean removed the thermometer before taking Ororo's blood pressure.

"No." The answer was immediate leaving no doubt in Hank's mind.

"I've given you a morphine drip, Ororo so if you're in any pain just squeeze this – see? All right? Okay. I'll check in on you a little later, sweetie. Um, Hank why don't we come back a little later, hmm?" Jean suggested after scribbling on Ororo's chart and showing her how to use the drip.

"Certainly, certainly. Good day," Hank said, giving Jean a curious look but he left without another word.

"What was that all about?" Ororo asked Logan when they were alone.

"I didn't tell them if that's what you mean."

"Tell them what?"

"Who the father was."

"Oh." Oh! She looked up at the ceiling and suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Me. I'd meant to tell Jean the truth but I . . . well, I wanted to see how she'd react – she thought the baby was yours and, well then all this happened and I didn't have a chance."

"I don't understand, how was she supposed to act?"

"Jealous."

"Jealous?" Logan was surprised and then curious. "Was she?"

"No."

"Oh." Logan pondered this. That was actually good news. Yes, very good news he thought, it really was. Maybe for a second there he'd hoped she was jealous but finding out she wasn't, well it was surprisingly good like a burden lifted from his shoulders. "Good," he said and meant it.

"So, she still thinks you and I . . ." Ororo covered her mouth and snickered. Poor Jean. She could tell her friend was still having a little difficulty letting Logan go. She hadn't meant to mislead her but so much had happened and now she didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not. Well it was moot now.

"I figured it wasn't any of their business besides Forge was hanging around – not that he knows. I told her you didn't want anyone to know and since – well now it's over, no harm done."

"No, no harm done." She nodded, touched by the effort he'd put into keeping her secret.

Logan shifted uncomfortably. If ever he'd told a bold faced lie that was it. The harm had been done all right – serious harm. Ororo was miserable because she was marrying him and he'd made it worse by inadvertently causing her to lose the baby. If he hadn't been around maybe Forge and Ororo could have worked out their differences, maybe she would have told Forge about the baby and they would've gotten back together and lived happily ever after. All he was good for was grief and that wasn't what he wanted to give Ororo.

"Well, I'll see you later," he said abruptly. He leaned down and impulsively kissed her on her brow.

She caught her breath and immediately felt silly. Having such a girlish reaction over a small kiss – well it was absurd. At least he hadn't noticed. She wished he hadn't gone. She didn't want to be alone. She felt empty as if something was missing inside her. It was like a huge hole growing in her soul. She hadn't wanted a baby but she hadn't wanted this either. A swirl of confused emotions overtook her and she turned her head into her pillow and cried for a long time.

When Jean returned later Ororo quickly pulled the covers over her head and told her she needed to rest. Jean had heard the soft sniffling and had shooed off Kitty and Marie and Jubilee who were dying to visit knowing Ororo wouldn't want them to see her like that. She knew Ororo wouldn't want her to see her like that either and as much as Jean wanted to comfort her best friend she didn't know how. She felt stinging envy creeping into her unbidden and uncontrollably. The thought that Ororo had been pregnant with Logan 's baby was still playing with her mind. She wondered what Logan was like in bed. She flushed red from the neck up to her hairline and quickly berated herself.

"Ororo, hon if you need anything, call me," she said but Ororo didn't answer.

The next day Ororo woke up to find Logan sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was just staring at her. A slow smile spread over her face but it made Logan feel guilty.

"'Ro, I need to tell you something."

"Me too. I've been thinking about how . . . I know I was . . . oh man, this is hard for me, I'm sorry."

"Spit it out, darlin'."

She tried again. "I wasn't as nice as I could have been." There, she'd said it. "I was so mad. I was mad at myself, and Forge and I kind of took my anger out on you. I'm sorry for that. You've been so nice to me putting up with so much from me. I want you to know I don't mind marrying you at all, I'll be glad to."

"You don't?"

She shook her head and giggled a little nervously when he joined her on the bed. She'd exposed herself to him in a way she'd never done before with her fumbling yet forthright admission. How he would react she had no idea.

"Maybe it'll be fun," she said more to fill the silence as Logan fingered the edge of her blanket apparently reluctant to give a response.

"You think?" Logan said, surprised.

"Maybe," she said, ruffling his hair. It was becoming a habit she enjoyed.

He knocked her hand away playfully and tousled her own hair.

"Oh, please don't make me laugh – my stitches," Ororo chortled.

"It's good to see you laughing."

"You make me laugh for the dumbest reasons," she replied with a wry smile.

"I told you I'd be the best husband you'd ever have," he joked.

"That's implying I'd want another one," she said before she realized the implications of her words. "I mean I don't plan on being married twice . . ." she paused seeing that she was only digging herself in deeper.

"I know what you mean, 'Ro. If I ever got married I'd expect it to stick."

"It seems so hard nowadays though doesn't it?"

"Nah, it's just people don't make good choices. They want everything too fast now; don't want to wait for the real thing. You have to know someone before you take that leap. You can't just jump in because she's stacked and you're horny." He spoke with authority and he couldn't help thinking about his initial reaction to Jean.

He really was awful, she thought as she tried not to laugh sure he was making her laugh on purpose.

"Life's complicated darlin'."

They both seem to dwell on this truth for a minute. It wasn't hard to see that what they were doing was the very antithesis of what they both believed in.

" Logan ?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something else."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm not the nice person you think I am."

"Oh, you're not?" Logan chuckled. "You mean nearly cussing me out over chocolate mints and shooting me at close range with a gun wasn't your nice side?"

She couldn't hold back her laughter even though it hurt. He was right of course but she needed him to understand where she was coming from.

"Everything happened so fast . . ."

"You mean being pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You want me to get Jean for you?" he asked, getting up and looking at the door ready to flee if she started crying.

"No."

"You want me to get you something?"

"No."

"Maybe you should get some rest, huh?"

"I didn't want it," she said flatly.

"What?"

"I didn't want the baby. I didn't want it and now it's dead. It's my fault the baby's dead."

He so did not want to be there with her confessing all her very personal regrets but he didn't have the heart to walk out on her when she obviously needed someone to listen. He sat down on the bed again and did the only thing he knew how. He pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing. The truth was he'd wished she wasn't pregnant when she'd first told him. If anyone had done a blood test they would've discovered it wasn't his so there wasn't any way a baby was going to help his case and yet he'd been prepared to be the kid's father.

He hadn't thought about what would happen after the year was up he'd just known he'd be there. He'd envisioned not a baby or some fetus but a kid who could walk, talk, laugh, and play catch with him. It had been real – a boy, with Ororo's luminous brown skin and his unruly black hair. Their kid. As illogical as it sounded. Having a family with Ororo even if the kid wasn't his had been one of the reasons he'd put up with her and tried to make it work but now the kid was gone – dead.

When Jean told him Ororo had lost the child all he could think was that Ororo would be devastated. He hadn't known that she didn't want it and he hadn't thought about how he felt. He was angry even now thinking about it. By all rights it shouldn't have mattered one iota. It hadn't been his and yet some part of him felt the loss as much as he felt the need to avenge the child. He wanted to make Forge suffer. Problem was it looked like Scott and the professor didn't feel the same way. They were letting Forge get away with what he'd done without even saying anything.

"I didn't mean to kill it – my baby," Ororo murmured, regaining control over her emotions. "I got so mad at Forge I wasn't thinking."

"You couldn't have known your power would backfire like that."

"It's happened once before. I should have thought and if nothing else I should have remembered I was pregnant and not gone off half cocked."

"He was the one who should've been thinking, Ororo."

"He didn't know. Not about the baby or what would happen. He didn't think I'd attack him any more than I thought he'd attack you."

"What kind of excuse is that? The guy came in here acting crazy. Besides, Jean said it wasn't the charge that killed the kid. It was already dead before you let loose."

Ororo closed her eyes remembering. When Forge pushed her she'd hit the sharp corner of the nightstand hard in the stomach and she'd instinctively known then but when Forge attacked Logan she hadn't acted or thought coherently. Perhaps that subconscious knowledge in itself had led her to act so recklessly and furiously. She opened her eyes suddenly tired as if she was still in her first trimester of the pregnancy and she felt miserable.

"I don't want you to do anything to him," she said. She'd caused enough problems already.

"Why not? You . . ." He stopped. He wanted to leave. If she was still in love with Forge after all this then she wasn't worth his time. He sat there willing himself to let it go, telling himself it didn't matter, that he didn't give a damn one way or the other. They'd never had a relationship, not a real one that mattered and the baby had nothing to do with him.

"I'm glad I didn't tell him," she said.

It didn't matter now they both thought.

"You going to be okay darlin'?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Yes, I'll be fine," she finished with a more convincing tone.

"You probably just need some time, 'Ro."

"I feel ashamed. I should have wanted it. How do I handle that?"

"Enough with the pity party, 'Ro. You were going to have it, you didn't get an abortion, you weren't planning to get one, you would've had the kid and been a damn good mother. Let it go."

"I . . ."

"Let it go, darlin'."

She wished she could but it wasn't so easy to wash away your shame and guilt with mere words. As if Logan knew this too he drew her closer so that their lips were mere inches apart. He hesitated only a second before he kissed her. A chaste but tender kiss with more feeling than either of them expected.

"It's going to be all right, Ororo," he said, holding her tighter.

Again words, she thought. The lost of the baby and her part in it, she didn't know if she could forgive herself but being in Logan's arms was reassuring and she found she was able to let the guilt go. For a moment. She turned her head into his chest and tried to believe him.


	6. The Jig May Be Up

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Six – The Jig May Be Up **

** -xox-**

A sole figure dressed in an expensive black suit strode up the front steps to the Xavier Institute. Clutching a black leather brief case, heels clicking sharply on the glossy oak parquet floors once Scott let her in, her eyes on everyone and everything. The badge she flashed showed she was from Immigration and Customs Enforcement. Logan 's visa was under review she told him. There were some technicalities.

The agent, one Valerie Cooper, was terse and all business. Yes, she'd heard about the pending nuptials and there would be intensive observation to see if said nuptials were an attempt to dupe the government as they believed they were. Yes, she had considered Logan was in love with his intended but it was highly unlikely what with the information she'd collected from a most reliable source.

"We believe it's an elaborate fabrication, however I'll review the case and get back with you. It doesn't look good for this W. Logan , Charles. I thought, as old friends, I should warn you," Valerie said, adjusting her glasses as she sat in the professor's office.

She was an attractive albeit prim looking lady with golden blonde hair tied up in an even primer bun but for a brief second her business like façade cracked and she gave Charles a sympathetic look.

"I suppose I should thank you, Val."

"What are friends for?"

"Indeed."

"Spies," Scott muttered under his breath after Valerie left. There had to be spies in the school.

"That's preposterous," the professor replied.

"Nonetheless, professor somehow they knew."

Charles sighed in agreement. It looked like the jig was up. Logan would have to be told. Charles' thoughts went off in a dozen different directions. How easy it would be just to dip into Valerie's mind. She would never know but alas, he would. He simply couldn't do it though he was sorely tempted. Logan needed to be married now. It had to look as real as possible. He couldn't believe he had resorted to such a degree of subterfuge. Weren't things bad enough with Ororo recuperating in the infirmary and Logan dealing with the discovery of his bone claws? Bone claws! That meant the adamantium had to have come from somewhere. The government seemed the only likely answer. Val must know more than she was letting on. A small mind probe couldn't hurt, but no to stoop that low – Val was only trying to help. She certainly had held up well over the years. An elopement might be the only solution. Where were his morals? Ororo wasn't physically up to meeting this new challenge. How had things gotten to this point? His morals had sunk to Logan 's level – no, that wasn't fair. Were there any morals when it came to the government and its interaction with mutants?

**-xox-**

A few days later Logan , as requested by Charles, still hadn't mentioned the investigation to Ororo. She was doing fine, healing surprisingly fast but the miscarriage was more than enough for her to deal with. Neither of them wanted to burden her with anything else. In fact, Logan was doing all he could to speed her recovery, retrieving pitchers of water for her, bringing her mail to her, fending off would be visitors when she was tired and helping her walk when Jean said she had to get up and make the effort despite the pain. You didn't get your stomach blasted then sewn up after exploratory surgery and expect to get up and walk as usual but Jean insisted she walk immediately and as often as possible.

They hadn't filled the kids in about what had happened, not about his claws or the miscarriage. Logan was glad for that. He couldn't begin to understand how the adamantium had been put inside him but more than that, how to explain to Rogue and the others that the baby hadn't been his? He still felt a little funny about that. He hadn't expected to want the kid. It was Ororo's fault. There was something about Ororo when she was quiet and calm, something appealing about her that overtook him, like some kind of contagious disease he reckoned. He had never been aware that he was looking for anything more than his past but being with Ororo and the fact that he had accepted her child so readily made him realize he also wanted what every other person wanted, something he'd never thought about much – a family.

He'd never planned his future because planning a future meant you had hope which he had never believed in because his past was lost and without a past how could there be a solid reliable future? Everything would be built of straw ready to come crashing down at any time should his past find him. He was nothing if not realistic. But now after having his life turned upside down by men in black suits and the need to find a solution of staying in America and Ororo's sudden proposal, a proposal that had first thrown him but was now such a solid finite part of who he was, he could see the years ahead of him looming with a welcomed glimmer of hope.

He saw himself with a wife, kids – a family. And as highly unlikely as it seemed he saw Ororo in his future. Never in a million years would he have anticipated that but now he saw it clearly whether he wanted it or not. Unless he backed out. He still could. He knew he should. He could see her future being dragged down by him. He had nothing to offer. He had an income and a decent job, but he didn't even have his own car. Why buy a car when you could just borrow one of the many Xavier had in his massive garage? He felt like a grown man still living at home. What woman wanted a man like that for a husband? Where would they live? Sure he'd moved his things into her room but he'd never imagined living at the school with a wife. And what if something happened to Ororo? What if some enemy from his past or some crazy mutant hurt her because of him?

"Your hand's cold," Ororo said, "and clammy."

"Sorry," Logan mumbled.

"I'm not complaining."

No, she wasn't. She didn't complain now. She was the perfect companion, the perfect fiancée. Instinctively his arm tightened around her as he let her hand go to brush the sweaty palm over one jean clad thigh before taking her hand again. He liked holding her like this, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand to steady her. He liked the feel of her soft curves, the smooth touch of her skin against his. It was like a heady wine; intoxicating and potent, promising something unknown that excited him but petrified him too.

She did contradictory things to him. He didn't like it but couldn't deny being with her made him feel good. Like now, holding her, he was distinctively turned on. He knew he shouldn't be but lately any time he looked at her he lost control. It was uncomfortable to walk when he was aroused but no matter what he did to stop it, it seldom worked. Not when she was so close and looking up at him like that with her big brown eyes full of emotions that reflected his own – emotions like joy and humor and hope.

It was inconvenient. Desire for a woman he was going to marry under false pretenses could only complicate things. It made him want to pack up his duffle bag, get on Scott's bike and hit the road. If he stayed he'd be playing with fire and he wasn't the type to take risks like that. He shouldn't feel anything for her, none of the lust and desire and need he'd begun to feel and yet he did. He wondered if she did too. He even allowed himself to wish she did but he knew as long as she didn't feel anything for him they were safe and maybe, just maybe they could pull the wedding off.

"You tired, 'Ro? Want to lie down?" he asked.

"I'm good. You're part of the reason you know."

"Me?"

"I really appreciate you being here for me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wasn't really all that nice before."

"You explained why, no problem."

"But you have your own problems."

He didn't reply. He knew she wanted to ask him about his adamantium but he didn't have any answers for her.

"How are you doing?" she asked instead.

He gave her a wolfish grin.

"What're you smiling at?"

"You. You're okay; well better than okay – better than that – better than I thought."

She gave him a confused look.

"I can't tell you what I don't know darlin' in fact, I haven't told anyone about what happened. Hank found out though, wants to run some tests."

"But you didn't let him."

"Nope." He didn't know why but being poked and prodded was anathema to him.

"But you're fine?"

"As good as ever I guess. Claws are working just like before."

She squeezed his hand. Mutations were an amazing thing. She could understand Hank's curiosity but she could also understand how Logan felt. When Hank was marveling over her physiology she'd felt like a rat in a mad scientist's laboratory.

"Let's make a promise," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't let him use you like a guinea pig if you don't let him use me like a lab rat," she whispered.

"Deal," he said and chuckled.

They stopped at the far end of the corridor. He looked down at her and thought how beautiful she was. She understood without him having to explain anything. Ororo felt a flutter in her stomach. She almost stopped breathing. He was so handsome and so temptingly close. Her face titled upward slightly. His lowered. As he bent to kiss her she raised on the tips of her toes. Their lips brushed lightly but then they looked at each other hesitantly. She smiled, wanting this and he pulled her closer and kissed her with all the pent up passion he'd been holding back.

"Eww," Jubilee squeaked when got off the elevator and the first thing she saw was Logan and Ororo kissing. Marie and Kitty got off behind her but none of them ventured further into the hall. Though they'd come to see Ororo they didn't want to intrude.

"What?" Logan asked. "You haven't seen a man kiss his fiancée before?"

"Oh, that's so sweet," Kitty squealed.

Ororo felt her cheeks getting hot. As a teacher she held herself to a high standard and kissing in front of students was a definite no no. She turned and walked towards the stairwell and Logan went with her. She found she was trembling when he took her hand again and all thoughts of the girls who were lingering by the elevator were forgotten. He was really getting to her and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

"They look so cute together. We have to plan a surprise party for them," Jubilee said.

"A get well party would make more sense," Marie decided.

"Whatever."

"It would be a lot of fun," Kitty interjected. "We could have lots of slow music for dancing and plenty of chocolate and oysters, you know – all kinds of aphrodisiacs."

"Oysters? Ewww," Jubilee exclaimed, making a face.

"That's so obvious. It should be simple like candlelight and soft music and we have to make sure Mr. Summers brings Ms. Grey," Marie said.

"Yeah, he's been working a lot lately. I don't think they've gone out in, like forever."

"And of course Logan has to take Ms. Munroe," Kitty whispered.

"Well what're we going to do about Forge? I mean he's been hanging around almost as much as Logan ," Marie whispered back.

"I know," Jubilee murmured. "We have got to send that dude packing."

"You know we can't dictate the man's life like we're in charge," Kitty said.

"Like we aren't already?" Jubilee laughed.

"Jube's has a point," Marie agreed.

"Oh man, look who just had to show up," Jubilee hissed as the elevator door slid open and Forge stepped out.

"Great, here comes Robo Cop," Logan sneered.

" Logan , you said you'd be polite," Ororo chided.

"Doesn't mean I have to hang around while he slobbers all over you."

" Logan . . ."

But he was already opening the door to the stairwell. Logan couldn't understand how everyone treated the guy as if nothing had happened. If it hadn't been for Forge Ororo would still have the baby and maybe he and Ororo might have a chance to make things work. He'd been thinking about asking her out again when she was up to it but Forge's constant presence was fast changing his mind.

Not happy with either man Ororo returned to her room in the infirmary and locked the door behind her. She was infuriated and tired and her stomach hurt though that was to be expected. There had only been a small hole where the lightning bolt had gone through but Hank had enlarged the wound a bit to explore the area. There had been no cellular damage which fascinated him to no end. He was beginning to suspect Ororo had a type of healing factor similar to Logan 's except it worked only in regards to her powers. It would certainly explain how she was able to wield the elements; no human body could withstand the lightning she controlled at her fingertips. Her staples had been removed only after a few days, as if her body had rejected the foreign aid having no need for them.

She was mending surprisingly quickly and truly didn't need Logan to help her stroll up and down the hallway since the IV had been removed but she had to admit it was nice having his help. She never would have believed that before but it was just good being with him. She always felt a little school girlish when his arms were around her but more than that she felt safe, a strange feeling for her as she lived in constant awareness that she was sometimes hated not only for her race but also for being a mutant.

Forge was a different story. They had been together off and on for a few years and she didn't – couldn't hate him – she just didn't want to see him. She'd seen him once and he'd apologized but she'd told him she was exhausted and he'd taken the hint and left. It might be a long time before she would forgive his rash behavior.

"What happened to Logan ?" Jean asked.

Ororo had almost forgotten Jean was in the infirmary. In an effort to distract Ororo Jean had turned the section Ororo was in into wedding central. Folders and binders were neatly stacked on the rollaway table beside the bed. She was sitting on a chair beside the table taking a break from a hectic Saturday which had seen more than its share of minor cuts and bruises amongst the students.

"Forge is here," Ororo replied.

"Ah. That's him knocking then?"

"The one and only."

"You know you're going to have to work things out with him sooner or later."

"Later works for me."

"Well, it'll give us some time to go over the wedding plans."

"I think everything you've planned so far is fine."

"You do? Even the yellow bridesmaid dresses I showed you today?"

"They're a soft yellow, better than the garish yellow or the blue you picked out. I like pastels."

"You do!" Jean squealed in sheer delight. "And the flowers?"

"Perfect."

"And the church?"

Ororo smiled. She was remembering how she felt in Logan arms, how soft and warm his mouth was.

"Ororo?"

"I'm sorry – what?"

"The church, what about the church?"

"Oh." As a young girl Ororo had never planned her dream wedding like Jean, she'd been too busy trying to survive, but she knew in that moment that a church wasn't for her. "I want to be married outside," she said firmly.

"Oh?"

Ororo pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the dismal look on Jean's face.

"But I already got the pastor to leave two Saturdays open for you."

"We haven't even decided on a date yet."

"Well, now you have a choice."

Ororo did laugh now. "I'm sorry, Jean I don't mean to laugh. I appreciate everything you're doing and I couldn't do it without you. It was your idea after all and a good one. I want to be married outside under the sky and I think Logan would like that too."

Jean's eyes widen. "But what if it rains?"

Ororo gave her a bemused look that made Jean laugh.

"Oh, right, guess you'd have that covered," Jean said. "Okay, outside it is. We can put up a gazebo with lots of little lights and gauze. I like the idea of gauze blowing in the wind."

"Under the sky," Ororo reminded her gently.

"But the gazebo!"

"Jean, it is my wedding," Ororo said with a smile.

"Oh, all right," Jean said, giving in. She was just glad Ororo was showing an interest in her wedding for a change. She didn't know why but she'd take what she could get besides she had a ton of ideas for an outside wedding though she'd never personally desired one herself weather being unpredictable as it was but then she didn't have Ororo's considerable powers.

Ororo sat down a little gingerly on the edge of the bed and began leafing through a folder. She smiled as she browsed through the torn out pages from bridal magazines. The grooms looked just like they should be standing on top of a wedding cake. She couldn't see Logan looking like that and yet she hoped he would. Would he look at her like the grooms were looking at their brides?

"Forge is giving up," Jean said though the knocking had stopped a full a minute ago. "I thought he was out of the picture, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you and Logan are going to have to get used to having your ex around."

" Logan 's a creature of habit and does what he wants."

"How true."

Ororo tried not to laugh at her best friend. Jean's faraway look told her she was probably fantasizing about Logan – yet again. Perhaps it was time to nip that in the bud, she mused. Logan was hers. Oooo, she glanced at Jean quickly hoping her thoughts hadn't been overheard. Logan wasn't exactly hers but he was her fiancé and any woman had the right to be a little protective of their future husband.

Okay, I'm beginning to scare myself, Ororo thought.

"Forge is waiting for the elevator," Jean remarked. "Guess I should get going too."

To go searching for Logan no doubt. Ororo tried to think nicer thought. Bad thoughts weren't good. She needed to curb that, nip it in the bud. She frowned at her friend. If she was reading Forge's mind what would stop her from reading hers?

"When you see Logan can you tell him I need to talk to him?" Ororo requested.

"Sure thing, hon."

Well, that would ensure he wasn't with her for long. Ororo cringed. She was acting like a jealous woman. She'd have to nip that in the bud too although that might not be as easy. She couldn't control the little thrill of excitement she felt every time Logan came into her room. She couldn't still those nervous butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach every time he touched her.

"Oh, by the way he really doesn't need to help you walk any more. You need to get back on your own two feet as soon as you can, get those legs working properly, sweetie.

Besides it's time you moved out of here," Jean said.

She has to be reading my mind! Ororo quickly threw up every mental block she knew of.

"It's adorable how Logan 's trying to help you but it's just like being strapped to a wheel chair. You'll never get stronger if you don't fly solo," Jean said.

Okay, maybe I was too hasty there. Jean would never read my mind.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll take you up, okay?"

"Will do."

Jean paused at the door then turned back to Ororo.

"Okay, I'm going to admit it, I'm jealous of you. I am so jealous it isn't even funny. I'm evil, I'm wrong, I'm the worse best friend ever, I know – smack me, berate me, turn me in to the frenemey police, I deserve the worse."

Ororo stared. She hadn't expected the blatant confession.

"Well, say something – please!"

"You need to spend some time with Scott," Ororo replied.

"Scott has no hair on his chest – he's hairless!" Jean groaned.

Hairless? What? And what did that have to do with anything? Scott had a six pack and pecs and biceps that sometimes made Ororo drool so she didn't exactly understand where Jean was coming from. Scott and Logan were almost equally matched when it came to physique and looks. Well, Logan was much more handsome, Ororo decided with a smug look.

"My mother always said a real man has hair on his chest," Jean clarified.

"Is that what this is all about? You want Scott to have a fur coat for a chest?"

"It keeps you warm doesn't it?"

Ororo picked up a small pitcher of water from the bedside table and poured herself a glass in order to keep from looking at Jean. She still hadn't told Jean there was no sex involved between her and Logan.

"Maybe you could just do him once and then move on. Scott would never know," Ororo found herself saying.

Now it was Jean who stared at Ororo.

"Oh, this is going in the wrong direction, Ororo. You're supposed to convince me that I'm not evil or that it'll go away. You're not supposed to throw him at me."

Why not? It's what she wanted, probably what Logan wanted. Ororo gulped down her water and then coughed as it went down the wrong way. If Jean didn't get out now . . .

"Don't be angry with me if I take you up on that then," Jean laughed.

Ororo felt a surge of electricity building within her as her mood grew darker.

"Ow," Jean said when she got a little shock as she turned the door knob. "I'll be glad when spring comes, no more static shocks," Jean laughed and let herself out leaving Ororo ready to scream.

**-xox-**

Although he'd only seen Ororo once since she'd been admitted to the infirmary Forge didn't think she'd lock him out but not having any choice in the matter he nodded politely at the students who were staring openly at him.

"How is she?" he asked the girls.

"Good," Marie offered.

"Good, I'm glad," he replied.

They continued to watch him as he pressed the up button and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. He was sure everyone knew his part in Ororo's accident and that they all hated him. When the elevator doors opened he stepped inside with a grateful sigh. He wasn't the bad guy in all this but he didn't know how to make them see that. Maybe there wasn't any bad guy at all. Logan was an ass but it wasn't his fault Ororo had thrown herself at him. Something had gone wrong there, on his end no less; he just didn't know what it was or how it had happened. One moment they were making out and the next she was telling him she was marrying another man. He was a little concerned about Ororo's mental health. Maybe he'd talk to Hank about it later.

"Hey, elevator full?"

Forge was surprised to see Marie smiling at him as she caught the doors before they closed all the way. He blinked. She was actually getting on an elevator with him, persona non grata?

"Up or down?" he asked though he doubted she was going into the sub basement.

"Where're you going?"

"Up."

"Up then."

Forge couldn't be blamed if his eyes grew a little wider.

"So, um, like you're a wiz at making things, huh?"

"You could say that."

"And you can make anything?"

"Anything I've a mind to make given enough time and the proper resources."

"Have you ever thought about making something to take away powers?"

"Can't say I have."

"Like my powers. Could you take my powers away?"

He stared open mouthed.

"I'm not really special like the others. I mean Kitty can phase through anything and Jubilee can kick ass with her fireworks now that she's been practicing and Logan has his claws and he heals and Storm can make it rain and stuff but all I do is take their powers if I touch them."

Forge thought back on all the students bio's that he'd read during his affiliation with the X-Men and recalled Marie, sometimes called Rogue. She'd been there for a year now. He remembered Ororo talking about the girl and how close she was to Logan and something about dog tags that he really hadn't cared about.

"You're the girl who can't touch anyone without gloves," he said.

"Yeah, that's a perfect description of my pretty useless power."

He considered this. Her power wasn't quite useless. It could really come in handy if you knew how to manipulate it. She could read minds or make it rain or heal if she was hurt or all kinds of things if any of the others were close by. It all amounted to how much of the person's powers she took because you obviously wouldn't want to leave that person powerless or worse. Of course he'd heard she simply couldn't stop taking; that she'd drain you dry if she held on long enough but worse than that he'd heard she couldn't even kiss. Yes, he definitely remembered Ororo telling him that because he'd given Ororo a kiss that had blown her away and then had proceeded to show her what it was like to touch with some mind blowing sex afterwards.

"So, can you fix me?"

He almost gulped. This was Logan 's girl or friend or sidekick or whatever you might call her. But then he smiled.

"Fix you as in getting rid of your powers completely?"

"I just want to be able to touch. And I don't want people's memories stuck in my head."

"You get memories from the person you touch?"

She nodded.

"Fascinating."

"It sucks."

"I imagine it would." No love life, no boyfriend, no physical contact at all unless she wore clothing. He'd probably kill himself if he were forced to live like that.

"Do you think you can help me, Mr. Forge?"

"I might," he said and why not?


	7. Plan B

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Seven – Plan B**

**-xox-**

Packing up the few things Ororo had accumulated after her short stay in the infirmary was just busy work so she'd politely refused the girls offer to help. They'd prattled on about a party they wanted to have and drilled her about every favorite thing she liked – cake, candy, ice cream, soda, candles, flowers, balloons anything they could think of. They wore her out so she suggested they go talk to Jean who loved planning parties as much as she loved planning imaginary weddings and fortunately they'd listened.

Sometimes life was easy. Sometimes. The girls were gone which was a relief but Ororo was suddenly lonely. She felt strangely empty inside. It was easy to attribute this new feeling to the lost of the child she hadn't wanted and maybe even because of Jean's rather odd reaction to Ororo's even odder proposal concerning Logan . If she had looked deeper within herself she would have seen it was more than that. And in fact, when Logan waltzed in with a big grin on his face and her heart skipped excitedly, if she'd been a little more astute she would have recognized the signs – she was falling in love.

"Heard you were ready to go upstairs," he said.

Ororo tried to ignore the crazy feelings tumbling around in her stomach. Maybe she should tell him Jean wanted him. Maybe he and Jean could do it once – just once – and that would cure them both. Or maybe it would just make them sex crazed and he'd never be hers. Wait a minute! She didn't mean it like that, just that Scott would be hurt because Logan and Jean would probably get married and stay married. What Logan did didn't concern her at all.

"Hello? Darlin' you still with us?"

When he touched her like he was now, his hand on her arm – such a simple thing – she melted.

_Okay, get a grip, Ororo_.

"What's wrong – you feeling worse?"

She couldn't tell him _he_ was what was wrong. Or that she was jealous for no logical reason. Or that his mere touch ignited feelings in her she had no right to feel. Even now he was guiding her to the bed making her sit down despite her protests and her insides were on fire. It was silly.

"I really don't want to sit down. I don't even want to be in here. If I have to stay in this room another minute I'm going to scream," Ororo said.

Logan looked around the room and silently agreed. The school hospital room was bright and sunny despite the gloomy winter sky peeking in from the sole window but there were dozens of flowers sitting in vases on every conceivable surface save the floor itself and frankly, to Logan , the smell was overwhelming.

When the flowers had first started arriving Logan hadn't paid any attention but as the room began to overflow with them he'd been curious and asked her who they were from. Her answer – Forge – had literally turned his stomach and he'd opened the window despite the chilly wind that had burst into the room, anything to get rid of the overpowering stench and the foul thoughts. Now he glanced around at the plethora that had totally dwarfed his own small bunch of flowers. He'd gone to the florist himself first thing the day after their injuries and no one had suggested it either. He regretted the purchase now. Every time he went into her room he had a strong desire to toss his in the trash and go find Forge and hit him upside his head.

"Let's get you out of Dodge then," he said readily gathering her in his arms.

"Oh, my stitches!" she half moaned, half laughed. Being in his arms like that she didn't care if her stitches burst altogether.

"Don't be a baby," he said just standing there holding her. She felt soft but solid and smelled ultra feminine despite the sterilized odor all around them. He wanted to kiss her and he thought she wanted him too but he couldn't be sure, he'd rather be sure if he kissed her now.

Ororo was tired of waiting. She took Logan 's face in between her hands and pressed her lips to his. Oh how she'd longed to do this all day. He groaned softly as he responded and she moaned in return. He tasted so good. She never wanted to stop kissing him. But he was laying her back on the bed. She looked up at him, her mouth opening in protests that didn't come. He looked as if he wanted to lay with her and her arms instantly reached for him urging him on. She was sure he would have joined her but he clumsily knocked over a vase on the rollaway table beside the bed.

It was an accident. Logan just couldn't decide on his next move. He wanted to climb on top of her and finish what they'd started but he was still uncertain. The infirmary didn't seem like the right place to take their relationship to the next level. He'd moved forward instinctively wanting to feel her beneath him and then he'd moved backwards thinking twice about taking her in her hospital bed. It was a kind of a hesitant little roll but it was enough that his elbow managed to hit the vase of flowers sending them crashing to the floor. Water splashed amidst large chunks of glass.

" Logan !" Ororo exclaimed, clearly upset.

"It was an accident," he said feeling no desire to apologize. She had a million others to replace them, and he told her as much.

"Those just happened to be my favorite."

_Whatever. _This was too much. He was sick of her and Forge. That electrocution he'd gotten must've affected him worse than he'd thought – wanting her when it was clear she still wanted Forge. He turned to go.

"Oh, Logan ," she cried under her breath.

"What?" he said, turning around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his sudden mood change.

"They're just flowers. You've got a whole damn room full of them, are you really going to miss a few? Or is it that you're really missing Forge?"

"Well, if you put it like that – no. Why would I miss them or him? They're just flowers. Flowers _you_ gave me but it's no sweat off my back. Now can you clean this up or get someone else to do it?"

"Damn," he hissed thinking – _I'm a dick_.

"He's a dick," Jubilee whispered to Marie as they stood in the doorway watching Logan and Ororo.

"Trouble in paradise," Marie whispered back.

"Means we need to get busy."

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything, maybe it isn't meant to be."

"What're you talking about? You want Wolvie to leave?"

"No."

"What's your problem then, chica?"

"Nothing."

"Well, get with the program then. You do remember the _program_ don't you?"

"I thought we were working on getting Mr. Summers and Ms. Grey together now anyway."

"That's gonna have to wait if there's trouble in paradise. Hey wait Marie, don't go!" Jubilee shrieked when Marie walked off. "Get your butt back here pronto!"

"What're you two doing?" Logan asked as he came to the door.

"We just wanted to tell you about the party," Jubilee said. Marie just kept walking.

"What's wrong with Marie?"

"I don't even know."

"She's been acting weird lately; go after her will you, Jubes?" Logan requested.

Jubilee looked from Logan to Ororo who had come up to them. If she had to play babysitter to Marie so Logan and Ororo could be together she guessed it was worth it.

"Oh, all right," she said.

"And take these," Ororo said, holding out a vase of flowers.

"You mean I can keep them?"

Ororo nodded.

"Wow, thanks, Storm!"

When Jubilee raced down the hall Ororo chuckled. She was beginning to think what Logan felt towards Forge was more than dislike. Might he be a little jealous? The thought sent a shiver through her body.

"I'm sure they're up to something I just don't know what but thanks for saving me. That makes you my hero . . . my hero in jeans and wild untamable hair," Ororo laughed.

Logan shook his head. She didn't know the half of it, he thought.

"So, the flowers," she said looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Trash them, all of them and call me when you're finished."

"What? You expect me to do your dirty work?"

"Yes, now chop, chop!"

Ororo started down the hall but Logan stepped in front of her.

"Woman, you're trying my patience you know that?"

They studied each other and after a few seconds they burst out laughing then without a word he picked her up. She squealed in pleasure and a little bit of pain too.

"We'll let the kids take the flowers and I'll take you to your room, how 'bout that?"

"I can walk you know."

"If I remember right sick people are supposed to leave in a wheelchair – you want me to fetch one for you, darlin'?"

"Not really." She liked being just where she was.

"Guess then I'll have to do. Any more comments from the peanut gallery?"

Oh, he'd do all right.

"None, not a one," she said quietly.

There was no elevator to Ororo's attic apartment so after taking the lift up to the third floor Logan carried her the rest of the way. Once inside her room he sat her gently onto the bed.

"Oh, easy big boy," Ororo moaned.

"Sorry 'bout that, maybe we should've used a wheelchair."

Ororo actually laughed. She'd gladly suffer a little pain to have him carry her again.

"Put me to bed and stop apologizing," she laughed.

He fluffed up a pillow then with a flourish of one arm bade her lie down.

"I think I deserve a reward for all this, you might look tiny but you're heavy," he teased.

"Or you're out of shape!" she retorted.

He gave her a look with one arched eyebrow. He'd like to show her how _in _shape he was. He walked over to the door and Ororo watched him while biting back a squeal of delight. It was silly how she was reacting to him but all of a sudden she was looking forward to being married to Logan . He shut the door then came back to sit beside her. She smiled because she couldn't _not_ smile. Those little butterflies were doing a crazy little dance inside her stomach that only escalated when he took her hand in his and pulled her to him. She laid her head against his chest and he heard her sigh. He hoped it was a sigh of contentment because of him. He could hardly believe it but he was actually nervous and hopeful. He hadn't been nervous or hopeful around a woman since – well he couldn't remember a time.

"'Ro, we should talk," he said.

"Mmmm," she murmured contentedly.

But in a school where cell phones were the norm and news spread faster than it took an elevator to go up a level they should have expected to be interrupted and true to form there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Ororo, it's me, Scott. I need to talk to you. Mind if I come in?"

Adored as Scott was by Ororo her old and dear friend was an unwanted intruder just then. Nevertheless she couldn't send him away and so she bade him enter.

" Logan ," Scott stopped in the threshold surprised to see Logan there. "Well, I'm glad you're here I wanted to talk to you too . . . about my car."

Logan and Ororo immediately glanced at each other. Logan tried to keep his lips from twisting into a wry smirk while Ororo quickly looked away.

"Forge had to fix all the electronics. For some reason after you borrowed it everything was shorted out. You have any idea how that happened?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders looking as blasé as usual. He obviously didn't care but Ororo's flimsy play to hide her guilt showed she did. She hadn't considered her little rain storm might damage his car.

"We washed the car," Logan offered.

"Well what did you do, drive it through the car wash with the top down?"

"No," Logan said trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Uh . . . we washed it ourselves," Ororo said.

"Okay, Logan – you actually washed _my _car? Why am I finding that hard to swallow?"

"He helped – a little."

And it was the truth – everything she'd said, more or less. Logan _had_ opened and closed the doors at least and they hadn't taken the car to a car wash.

Scott gave her a confused look wondering if they were talking about the same man. If they were then Logan would always be an enigma to him but he suspected Logan had done something he shouldn't have and Ororo was covering for him. He didn't like the influence Logan seemed to have over her and looking around the messy room only made him more certain. Ororo always kept her quarters immaculate, now she had boxes and junk scattered everywhere – Logan 's things. Why the man hadn't put them up so Ororo wouldn't have to come back to a mess he didn't know. But as he recalled the other matter he'd come to discuss he decided it was probably for the best.

He assumed after Ororo found out Logan would be moving out any way. He wasn't sure how she was going to handle this new turn of events but he'd do what he could to help her, him and Jean both, he just wished he'd anticipated this. He knew he should have because it was Logan they were dealing with but he'd been too thrilled Logan wasn't going to be mooning over his girl he'd let his guard down. Bad judgment that and bad leadership. His little rivalry with Logan was causing him to slip.

"So, when do you think you'll start classes again?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"Jean said I should take it easy for a few more days."

They both knew that Scott didn't want to take over her classes any more than she'd want to take over his. They were already short staffed and overworked since Hank had taken his position with the government a few years ago. It wasn't an easy thing to find a teacher who didn't mind teaching mutated students. Hank had come back to check up on Ororo and fill in for her but he had a job in D.C. he had to get back to.

Well, if Scott had to take over another class he couldn't resent Ororo. He knew it wasn't her fault. You did what you had to. And that brought him back to why he'd come to see her in the first place. Now how to tell her? Jump right in or try a roundabout way and try to sneak it in hoping to soften the blow? He opted for the latter.

"Maybe Logan 's friend could chip in for a while," he said. "I'll mention it to the professor and see what he thinks."

"What?" Logan asked. He didn't have any friends he knew of that wanted a teaching job.

"Oh, right you don't know," Scott said stealing a look at Ororo. She looked okay; apparently he was going in the right direction.

"Know what?" Logan asked.

"She arrived a few minutes ago," Scott said.

Ororo caught her breath. _She_?

"Not taking over your classes for good of course, Ororo," he added hastily. "Maybe she could help Logan out, be an assistant or something. She looks pretty athletic."

"What're you talking about, Summers?"

"I never figured you for a lady's man but apparently one phone call and she's here to save you. Who would've figured that, huh?"

Ororo saw Logan looked as confused as she felt.

"The professor's with her now."

Before either of them could ask what he was talking about Jean came in.

"How's the best patient any one could ever ask for?" she asked as she came to stand beside Scott giving him a pointed look and wondering what he was up to.

"I'll see you later, Ororo," Scott said. He paused then took Jean in his arms and after a smirk at Logan he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Wow. What was that for?" Jean asked after he'd left her breathless.

"Appetizer – for tonight."

"Oh!" Jean gasped in surprised delight.

Ororo was amused by the flush that worked its way to the top of Jean's red roots while Logan shifted slightly on the bed and rolled his eyes. How Jean could want that twerp over him he'd never know. He shook his head slightly. It just didn't make sense but if nothing else it did tell him what kind of woman Jean was – not his type. He looked at her as this revelation sunk in and for the first time saw her with new eyes.

"Ah, well . . . ahem," Jean cleared her throat after Scott left trying to work up the nerve to continue with her duties. "Now that Scott's gone I need to talk to you both about a . . . um . . . a touchy subject."

_What now_? Ororo wasn't sure if she could handle anything else.

"I know you haven't asked me this _yet_ but since you had a miscarriage I have to advise you to take it slow."

"Slow?" Ororo asked.

"What's with you an' Summers today, you can't just say what you mean, Jean?" Logan queried. He was beginning to think Summers and Jean were playing some kind of practical joke on them.

"What I mean, Logan is that you'll have to give Ororo some time before you – well, before you two – well, _you know_!"

"Know what?" Logan and Ororo both asked in exasperation.

"Sex," Jean said, blushing like a young girl.

"Sex?" Ororo repeated, wishing she could kill Jean with a mind blast.

"Oh," Logan said.

That floored him. He'd been thinking about that for a few days now including just a few minutes ago before Scott had ruined everything. Ororo had made it clear there was to be no sex and since all he'd needed from her was marriage he'd tried to keep thoughts about sex to a minimum, until lately. He'd wanted her every time they'd kissed but he hadn't acted on it although he might have earlier if Scott hadn't interrupted them.

He looked at Jean. She was flustered but smiling like a trooper looking just as beautiful as always. It used to be that whenever he looked at her he wanted her bad. There was no denying she was sexy as hell with that slightly standoffish professional manner she used with him but he also couldn't deny Jean loved Scott. They were a solid couple something he'd begun to accept however reluctantly. He realized now that he hadn't felt any desire for Jean since he'd found out about the whole visa mess. He was surprised. When had things changed? He liked Jean but that was all it was now – like.

"We're not . . ." Ororo faltered.

She couldn't think how to explain that she and Logan weren't intimate, that the baby hadn't even been Logan 's, especially when she hadn't told Jean the truth from the beginning. How could she expect Jean to understand she'd let her make assumptions just to see how she'd react?

"Sure, no sex, it won't be too hard," Logan said.

Ororo threw him a look. It wouldn't be hard? Wasn't he attracted to her? Hadn't he been ready to ravish her a few minutes ago? She wanted to punch him.

"Well, good. No sex for a few weeks or until you feel up to it. In fact, it's probably best if you wait until you've had your first period, Ororo" Jean said with a smile, back to her usual professional self.

Logan felt his ears burning. He rubbed his jaw nervously. He was going to leave if they kept talking about girly things.

Ororo tried to keep her expression neutral. It wouldn't be hard? As if she'd even let him touch her! She fumed inwardly hurt and angry but a relentless image of her and Logan in bed together taking each others clothes off kept popping up in her head. She was angry with herself for wanting him while he didn't want her. How had she let that happen? Her mind was a swirl of thoughts and possibilities, so much so she didn't know what to think and was almost relieved when Charles came in.

"I'm glad you're all here," he said from his seat in his rather futuristic looking wheelchair sans wheels. It hovered above the floor, one of Forge's inventions, and it enabled Charles to maneuver around easily in any part of the school. It was a convenience he liked to use when there were no civilians around so to speak.

Ororo's was always glad to see Charles and he'd been one of her most frequent visitors but today he wasn't alone. Seeing a stunning woman behind him Ororo's face immediately fell. The woman was tall with dark wavy black hair that hung nearly to her waist. Ororo was sure this was the woman Scott had been talking about. She was slender and did indeed look athletic and when she smiled as she was just then she looked even more striking.

"Logan!" the woman shouted when she caught sight of him on Ororo's bed and without waiting to be introduced she rushed towards him.

Logan automatically stood and caught her when she threw herself at him. Stunned, Ororo watched as the woman wrapped her legs around his waist. Logan swallowed uncomfortably as he disengaged himself from her. Jean's mouth flew open in shock, Charles coughed discreetly and Ororo starred with huge eyes that refused to return to their normal size.

"Hi, I'm Callisto," she said, looking straight at Ororo.

"Hello," Ororo replied.

"Uh, Cal this is Storm," Logan offered reluctantly.

"My name is Ororo," Ororo said with a pained look on her face that she couldn't hide despite the smile of welcome she flashed.

"And this is Jean," Charles said, nodding towards the astonished red head.

"Ah the doctor, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you, all of you. Logan didn't tell me much but what you've got here sounds like a pretty sweet get up."

"What _did_ he tell you?" Jean asked though that wasn't the real question she had on her mind.

"How do you know Logan ?" Ororo demanded, having no intention of pussy footing around.

"We're old buds. We met when I . . . when I was modeling in New York ."

Well that explained her extraordinary looks.

"What're you doing here, huh?" Logan almost hissed.

"You called me remember?"

Logan caught his breath. He remembered. But that had been weeks ago when Ororo was being difficult and he'd thought he needed a back up plan – Plan B and Plan B was Callisto. He'd called her but got her voice mail so he'd left a jumbled explanation of what was going on, more bitching than anything, and half joked that he needed her to help him out. And here she was, late but here.

"So when do we get married?" Callisto laughed.

Two very audible gasps filled the silence. Jean and Ororo both covered their mouths and stared at this woman who was laying her claim to Logan .

"We need to talk," Logan said, steering her out of the room.

"It looks as if you're off the hook, Ororo," Charles said, trying to make light of the situation.

Ororo started to reply but she couldn't. Her throat was dry and her lips wouldn't move.

"Who is she?" Jean asked.

"She said she's an old friend of Logan 's which appears to be true but I sensed she was reluctance to tell me anything else about herself."

"But she's wants to marry Logan , I don't understand," Jean said.

"I think that's something Logan will have to explain," Charles said.

"But I have a wedding half planned," Jean grumbled.

"Substituting a bride can't cause too many problems," Ororo said.

Charles and Jean looked at her. She smiled but her words had been terse and bitter.

"Well, we should let you settle in, Ororo. Jean, why don't you tell me what plans you have so far?"

Left alone Ororo's head sunk into her hands. She tried to make sense of Logan 's actions. When they were being forced to get married he was indifferent at best but he'd tried to be nice even putting up with her erratic moods. And then somehow things had changed. They were comfortable with each other now even playful. She'd thought there was mutual attraction between them and had begun to look forward to being married. She'd thought he wouldn't mind either, that they might even enjoy it. He acted as if he wanted her and she most definitely wanted him but after his comment – it would be easy not to have sex with her she didn't know what to think. She supposed what it boiled down to is that he knew he had another woman lined up. Maybe even someone he could sleep since Ororo had told him there'd be no sex in their pretend marriage. She'd told him right from the beginning and had meant it – then. She was angry for being gullible and for allowing herself to be used. If he wanted to marry Callisto then he could go right ahead. She was sure Forge was still interested in her. In fact, getting back with Forge would show him!


	8. Regrets

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Eight – Regrets**

**-xox-**

Ordinarily Ororo wouldn't have stood still for any woman coming in and trying to make off with her man – ordinarily. Logan wasn't her man. He never had been. The sharp stab of jealousy she felt just made her feel more ridiculous than she felt she already looked but she refused to let anyone think she'd been dumped. She'd smiled so much for the visitors that streamed into her room all day that her jaws actually ached. Smile, she told herself and smile like you mean it, smile till your face cracks. The day had been far too long.

Looking for some privacy and a way to clear her head she'd tried to take a short walk outside but by time she came back she wished she hadn't gone. She felt fine physically though she was still sore, but she'd come across Scott who was teaching her botany class out near the woods and the students had circled her bombarding her with good wishes and questions. One, "When are you coming back?" lifted her spirits. It was good to be missed, but she'd also caught a hint of desperation in their persistence and knew Scott was probably riding them a little too hard. Botany should be fun something she didn't think Scott understood despite gently reminding him of this many times over the years. She was, however, glad to see he'd at least taken them outside to learn through first hand experience.

Of late, the students wore her out; Marie, Jubilee and Kitty with their plans and now the class with all their questions. She'd dreaded the one question none of them actually asked her but the tension of waiting for it was too much. She'd made an excuse and managed to get back inside where she'd immediately started up the stairs. She'd seldom used the elevators before her injury but just then she wished she had used it as she took a breather on the third flight. She hoped she didn't run into Logan . And of course the last person you want to see is exactly the one you run right into. Logan came down the stairs and all she could think of was the expression – speak of the devil! It would be too much to hope that he'd walk on by but she tried her best to ignore him. It didn't work of course. He stopped right in front of her.

"You shouldn't be taking the stairs," he said looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine. I won't get better if I don't do things on my own."

"Right." And as usual Logan took charge by scooping her up into his arms.

She cursed herself for feeling like a blushing schoolgirl and turned her face into his chest. Not only was his chest heavenly he smelled so good and familiar – of leather and clothes detergent – not the commercial kind but the kind she used, biodegradable with no phosphates, good for the environment and just a hint of lavender. No man she'd ever known smelled good in lavender but he did. Maybe the slight scent masked the cigar smoke. She could smell that too, subtle now as he seldom smoked any more and though she didn't care for it, it was part of who he was and something she'd unconsciously become used to. She'd miss that.

"I wanted to explain about Cal ," he said.

"There's nothing to explain," she replied.

It was such a relief to hear her say that! Almost too good to be true. He'd never liked the interrogation women usually put you through. He felt better already. He hadn't thought seeing Ororo would go this well. She was always so full of contradictions; you never knew what she was going to do. He kind of liked that aspect of her now that he'd gotten used to it. You never got bored with her, he thought as he lowered her to her bed.

"You want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Good. So, I'll see you later then."

She gave him a smile. He stood there feeling awkward. He didn't usually feel awkward around her. Even though she said she didn't want him to tell her about Cal he felt he should make an effort but on the other hand he really didn't want to and she did say he didn't have to. When she wanted to talk he'd tell her whatever she wanted to know.

As she watched him walk out of her room Ororo's heart crumbled into a million tiny pieces. It had been easier than she'd thought – seeing him – and harder. It was too late of course but now she could see it as clear as day – she had fallen in love with him.

**-xox-**

Later that night Ororo tossed restlessly in her sleep, her lips moving, murmuring incoherently. Logan leaned over her. She looked troubled. He wondered what she was dreaming about that would make her sleep so poorly. Probably dreaming about marrying him, he thought grimly. She'd be better off without him even though they'd been getting along so well. It was too bad but it was better this way. He didn't need to get involved with any one right now and she needed someone without so many problems. Still, his dismal thoughts didn't keep him from letting his fingers flittered lightly over her brow. It was damp with sweat. He started to remove the blanket covering her thinking she was hot then remembered she didn't get cold.

That took him back to Valentine's Day. It felt like months ago. She'd been so beautiful and fierce then but she'd softened, showing him a side of her he wished he could see more often. She'd been like that and as serene as usual when she'd been in the infirmary. He could get used to being with a woman whose very essence was so tranquil. He ran a finger down her jaw line. He could picture himself making love to her and for a minute he savored the images playing in his mind however, the reality was that she wasn't his future and he wasn't hers.

They could be friends, something they really hadn't been before, but there couldn't be anything else between them. It didn't matter that he wanted more. He groaned with that admission. Maybe he shouldn't be there. Even though neither of them had wanted to talk he'd wanted to see her all day. He kept wondering how she was, was she eating right, drinking enough fluids? Jean had told him Ororo didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening so he'd stayed away – till now. He had a nagging feeling that he was responsible for her sudden seclusion and so he'd decided he needed to make sure she was all right.

As crazy as it was he couldn't stop this need he felt to take care of her. He'd seen that she hadn't eaten dinner when he lifted the dish covers one by one when he'd entered. The tray was still on her nightstand, an appealing selection of foods now dried out along with a bowl of congealed soup. She was off liquids and Jean had stressed the importance of eating well. He tested the weight of the plastic water carafe and found it empty which was good. She needed fluids. He remembered her eating heartily the few times he took her out to dinner. No more dinners now, he thought.

Still sleeping, Ororo turned away from him but Logan took it as an invitation and let his fingers slip through her hair, a muted grayish white in the dark of the room. He knew he should go but his fingers had a mind of their own. Her hair felt so soft and smelled so fresh. He bowed over her to catch the light fragrance in her hair. There were none of the chemicals Jean and the girls used. He didn't know how she managed that but he liked it. He'd never noticed it before but now knowing he'd never be able to be this close to her again he felt the loss of this, something so simple as enjoying her fresh scent, but also of everything that made her so unlike other women.

He felt the loss of what he couldn't have more deeply than he would've imagined. And as if in denial his fingers trailed over and along the underside of her chin. But he quickly jerked back, coming to his senses. He didn't want to wake her though he longed to touch her. He wanted to feel her soft full lips on him – everywhere. But, fingers moving almost involuntarily, they settled on the side of her neck. He held them there a second or two to see if she'd stir and when she didn't he slid them along and down the length of her throat until they reached her collar bone. She wore a simple t-shirt. White. It smelled of – of him? He sniffed again. She was wearing his t-shirt!

Go, he told himself. But he didn't. Instead of raising his head he lowered it so that his lips touched the base of her throat. She stirred uneasily. He wanted to take that unrest from her and give her peace in its stead.

" Logan ?" she murmured, her hand going to her throat.

Caught, Logan sat up. Her large brown eyes blinked up at him.

"W-what're you doing here?" she asked. She started to sit up but he gently eased her back down.

"Just making sure you're okay. Go back to sleep."

Her brain was still muddled by sleep and she closed her eyes. She felt his hand brushing her hair in slow full strokes. It was sensuous and lulling. His presence felt right and, as if a burden had lifted from her heart, she gave into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

She looked relaxed as she slept and Logan felt better. She was beautiful, he thought and delicate. He wanted to keep her safe but keeping her safe meant letting her go. He got up slowly careful not to shake the bed overmuch thinking it was a good thing Jean had given them the sex talk otherwise he might have been tempted when she'd wakened. Well, temptation would be a thing of the past now.

**-xox-**

Usually after a good night's sleep the world looks fresher and problems seem less insurmountable and for Ororo it was no different. She rolled over onto her back and stretched leisurely. She'd slept well when she'd expected a sleepless night. And then all the peace she'd felt upon awakening was lost as she vaguely recalled Logan in her room. Checking up on her she thought. It was sweet but why would he do that now?

Creeping into her bedroom for whatever purpose just wasn't acceptable. Not now. She couldn't stop thinking about him if he was going to keep coming around. He needed to move his things. She'd tell him later. He had no business there in her room when he had another woman. She felt as if the air had been let out of her as she remembered Callisto, beautiful, tall and clinging to Logan for dear life. Once again her world seemed as stale and as problematic as it had been when she'd gone to sleep. It would be best if she never saw him again or at least not for a long time.

Suddenly she jumped as her bed shook and she looked over to see Logan shifting positions. He'd fallen asleep on the other side of her bed. As she starred at his tousled hair and peaceful face her heart swelled with feelings she wished she'd never allowed in the first place.

"You awake?" he asked lazily though his eyes were stilled closed.

"I am. You mind telling me what you're doing in my bed?"

"Oh." He opened his eyes now and looked at the bed, the sheets, his clothes which were still on and realized instead of leaving last night he'd stayed.

"You're incorrigible, you know," she said.

"I'm that and a lot worse."

"Well, at least you can admit it."

"You feeling any better?"

"I'm good."

She could be better though, she thought. He saw that too. He sat up and stifled a yawn. Why she cared if he married someone else she didn't know. She'd tried to understand why it bothered her so much but all she could come up with was that she'd given her word to him and in the process she'd lost a man that she might have married in order to help Logan and now he was going to dump her as if she'd done nothing for him. She knew she hadn't been gracious throughout their "engagement" but how could she be when her life had been turned upside down? Being pregnant hadn't helped either. The hormones had wreaked havoc with her emotions. She'd been lucky he'd tried to understand and surprised he hadn't just said to hell with it. But of course why would he if he had no one else to marry at the time? And that brought her back to Callisto.

"Your friend's pretty," she said.

"She's a looker all right."

A pang went through her heart.

"You know, at first I thought this wasn't going to work, you and me," he murmured.

She turned her face away from him but he heard a faint sniff and turned her back towards him with one hand under her chin. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Was she still upset about the baby and Forge? He didn't know. He wanted to know but he didn't know how to ask. He didn't want her to cry. He hated tears, couldn't stand it when a woman cried. He thought it was weak but more than that he was helpless against them. If a woman told him what was wrong he could try to fix it but if she cried all he could do was watch and cringe, helpless to do anything.

"I guess you'll be happier," Ororo said.

"I guess."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

"I don't."

"Yeah you do. Everyone deserves to be happy."

She looked at him. He was really a sweet man. "In a way I'm going to miss you," she said.

Astounded, Logan gawked at her. She would miss him?

"How much?" he asked.

"A little."

"Just a little?" he laughed.

"A tiny bit."

"That's less than a little."

"It is isn't it?"

They both laughed quietly. From his position on the bed he could see it was snowing outside and somehow knew she was the cause of it. It could have been fun being married to Ororo but now he'd never know. He regretted that a little but truthfully he knew it was time to stop complicating her life and time to move on.

Ororo wished he would go. How could he look so innocent and nonchalant? And how could he fall asleep in her bed as if nothing had changed between them? Her world had been turned upside down because of him. She shoved him playfully though it was harder than she'd intended but not as hard as she'd like.

"You should go," she said.

He started to speak but changed his mind. This would be the last time they were together like this. He'd miss the charged intimacy between them. But maybe she could work things out with Forge. He really hadn't meant to cause problems for her. That had never been his intent. He should never have listened to Marie and her little cohorts. Now he'd ended up screwing Ororo up as much as himself because despite his good intentions he didn't want to go. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold onto her tight. But instead he got up and marched out of her room without looking back. When the door shut behind him Ororo screamed into her pillow. From pain, from anger, from sorrow.

All Logan had wanted was to be able to stay in America . He'd taken Ororo up on her offer to marry him even after she'd refused him because it was an easy way to beat the system. Her bitchiness wasn't so much of a problem since he didn't want anything from her except her help in keeping him in the country but then they'd gotten a little closer, close enough that things had changed and then Forge mucked things up. Maybe because they'd both been affected by what Forge had done they'd grown even closer. He couldn't deny he wanted her and hadn't been annoyed with the thought of marrying her but now he didn't know. She wasn't acting as nuts as she had been in the beginning but something was off – that shove wasn't exactly friendly.

He probably deserved it. He still hadn't wanted to talk about Callisto and he knew he should but it didn't matter now. He'd just been a hindrance to her and, in fact the cause of her miscarriage because let's face it, he thought, if he had said no she would still be with Forge and never have lost the kid. Maybe she'd be happily planning for it with Forge. But he'd accepted Ororo's sudden change of mind selfishly as if he'd had no choice. He'd played a juvenile game with Scott and Jean trying to impress them by saying Ororo was going to marry him – just made it up like an idiot and now Ororo was paying for his macho pretensions.

"What's going on?" Jean asked when she saw Logan 's dark angry face as he entered the kitchen.

He paused when he saw her sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee while she waited for a pan of eggs to poach. He didn't feel like talking to her so he went to the refrigerator and ignored her.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she commented.

Logan opened the door to the fridge and peeked in then almost immediately slammed it shut.

"Want to talk about it?" Jean persisted because _she_ definitely wanted to talk about it.

"It's none of your business, Jean."

"What about this Callisto? I think you owe us some kind of explanation."

"If I owe anyone an explanation it's Ororo."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"It's none of your business, Jean – what don't you understand about 'none of your business'?"

"Don't you get surly with me, Logan. I don't know what you're up to – I didn't believe Scott when he said – well, never mind that – just know I gave you the benefit of the doubt about Ororo. Do you understand that? And not just because I think you're sexy I . . ."

"What?"

"You know how I feel about you damn it, don't play games!"

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked in disbelief.

Jean got up from the table. "I _thought_ you were sexy – past tense. If you've hurt Ororo, mister I will make you pay!"

"Ororo's fine," Logan growled.

"She better be. And I mean that Logan . If you hurt her I will make you suffer."

"I don't plan on hurting her, Red."

"Well good. Now who is this Callisto? She carried on a great conversation at the dinner table but she never once said anything about herself. You're not seriously going to marry her are you?"

"I told you. It's none of your business."

Jean glared after him as he sauntered out as if he didn't have a care in the world. Oh, but he would if he did anything to hurt Ororo. She'd be damned if she was planning a wedding for some strange woman off the street. He'd have to get down on his knees and beg her, in fact she'd _make_ him beg but it would be a cold day in hell before she helped him marry Callisto.

All that planning she'd done – gone to waste! But it was Ororo that she was really concerned with, Ororo her best friend. They joked around a lot about Logan just like they had the other day but Ororo always understood her. Ororo understood her better than anyone. She was the only one whom Jean could talk to, truly talk to, revealing her deepest secrets. Confessing to Ororo kept her sane, even nullified those dark secrets Jean sometimes harbored. She'd been jealous of Ororo and Logan, true, and she'd had a hard time letting her mixed up feelings for Logan go but she'd do anything for Ororo. If she had to choose between the two it wasn't hard. It would be Ororo by a long shot.

None of what had happened made much sense to Jean. She'd gone over and over the events leading up to Logan 's surprise announcement about the engagement. She'd tried to figure out when they'd started seeing each other and still couldn't pinpoint it. She hadn't asked Ororo because Ororo was a private person and hadn't been very forthcoming. Ororo never appreciated it when anyone pried into her personal life, including Jean. Finally Jean concluded that Ororo had kept her relationship with Logan secret so she wouldn't hurt _her_ which was silly though understandable since Ororo knew Jean had mixed feelings about Logan . Well, Ororo had been good at keeping the secret, Jean had never once suspected.

The only thing she recalled out of the norm was something she hadn't thought much of at the time. Ororo was smiling, beaming actually, looking radiant, on her way to meet Forge who'd just come back. Even though Ororo hadn't been happy about his constant trips that day she'd looked as if everything was good between them. Jean had naturally assumed Ororo was eager to see Forge after being apart for so long but she remembered Logan had actually looked incensed. In retrospect Ororo must have been so happy because she was breaking up with Forge so she could be with Logan . It made sense. And then, once she was free of Forge they'd announced their engagement and began openly dating. Logan would of course be jealous with the old boy friend coming back and her having to see him one more time. If Jean had been a better friend Ororo could have confided in her. But if she hadn't been a good friend before she'd damn sure be one now even if it meant putting Logan in his place. Sexy my ass, she thought – he hadn't even bought Ororo a ring, the bastard!

The bitch. Who'd she think she was giving him the third degree like he was some irresponsible student? Logan seethed silently as he made his way to his room. What he did was none of her business whatsoever. This concerned no one but him and Ororo.

"Where were you last night, Logan ?"

And Cal , he thought as he stood looking at Callisto. He'd opened his door and immediately wanted to turn around and leave. Callisto was sitting up in his bed, naked and prettily disheveled. He turned his back to her.

"Put some clothes on," he snarled.

"When did you turn into a prude?"

"What're you doing in my room?"

"Scott told me I could stay here."

Scott? What was wrong with everyone around here?

"I guess he thought if we're going to get married it was okay for us to sleep in the same room. We are getting married aren't we? I mean I didn't come all this way for nothing you know."

"You never even called me back, Cal ."

"I had some . . . things to take care of."

"Like your face? What happened to you?"

"Masque."

"You should've put that character out of business a long time ago."

"What, you don't like how I look now?"

"You look fine."

"Is that all you can say? Damn you Logan, I'm more beautiful than I was before those human's scarred me years ago! I'm going to kill that maggot when we meet again!"

"You get sloppy you pay," Logan replied with a shrug. "You knew how sick Masque was, still is from the looks of it, and you didn't kill the little sadist. What did you expect? Your face and your body can be twisted worse, maybe you should let it go."

"Maybe's not an option. That's one reason I'm here, thought I needed some time to regroup, figure out a plan."

"Well, I got plan A, you want me to I'll carve up Masque for you."

"Hadn't thought about that; not sure I want to get you involved, but maybe. I'll save that for Plan B. Not that I have a Plan A yet. You can turn around now, Logan I'm dressed. So what's up with you?"

"Too much," Logan said as he turned again.

"Spill."

" Cal , wearing a sheet ain't exactly dressed."

"Shut up and tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Things here have been . . . well, kind of weird," he admitted.

"Wherever _you_ go things are always weird just like that white haired, black woman. She'd fit right in with us freaky looking Morlocks."

"There ain't nothing freaky or weird about Ororo , Cal . She's done a lot for me – she's a friend, a good friend."

Callisto shrugged. "You said everyone here's a mutant but she's the only one who looks it. I like that about her, the others are just pretties no one would ever suspect of hiding in plain sight in their safe little pretty world."

" Cal . . ."

"I already know what you're going to say, they're doing good here helping pretty little mutant kids but it isn't the same and you know it. Not one of those kids I saw yesterday looked any different than the kids in any public school around the world. They don't have horns, or scales an' none of them are blue or green or got polka dots. They're just soft cushiony little . . ."

"Ease up, Cal once you get to know these people you'll see what I was talking about. Besides Hank's blue he's just not here right now."

Cal dropped her sheet and walked up to Logan . "We've got all the time in the world, honey," she crooned.

" Cal ."

She was wrapping her arms around his neck when they heard a sharp rap on the door. Callisto laughed but Logan panicked thinking it was Ororo and he grabbed Cal around the waist and covered her mouth.

"Busy," Logan shouted.

The person outside apparently didn't hear or care as they opened the door anyway. Logan spun away from them still holding onto Cal in a futile attempt to prevent his unwanted visitor from seeing her.

"L-Logan ?"

He immediately recognized Marie's voice and threw his head back in defeat. He was standing in the middle of the room holding a naked woman, not exactly easy to hide. Cal couldn't keep from giggling.

"Oh! Oh . . . excuse me, I'm so sorry, Logan . I didn't mean . . ." Marie stammered and quickly backed out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Damn it, Cal ! Get dressed in something besides a sheet! Now I've got to explain this to the kid," Logan grunted.

"Was that Marie?"

"What do you think? And for the last time put some clothes on!"

Cal reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Logan pushed her away and went after Marie who wasn't walking down the hallway she was racing.

"Marie, wait up!"

"What's going on out here?" Scott asked, sticking his head out his bedroom door.

"None of your . . ."

"Don't try that with me, Logan," Scott said and Logan could see why he'd said it. Jean was standing on her tip toes trying to see over Scott's shoulder. "What happens at this school _is_ my business, especially if any student or staff is involved."

"Nothing's wrong, Mr. Summers," Marie quickly replied.

Scott's ruby quartz glasses were targeted at Logan as if they could bore a hole through him without cutting loose. Marie gave him a sweet smile and after a long half minute Scott shut his door. Logan could hear Jean's raised voice but he didn't care about Jean or Scott right now.

"Marie, it wasn't what it looked like," he started but Marie cut him off.

"Why was she in your room then?"

"She's an old friend . . ."

"Shouldn't she be in a guest room? What about Ms. Munroe? Does she know?"

"Yes she knows. I – we didn't sleep together I was with Ororo last night. Scott put Cal in my room without saying anything so when I walked in there she was."

Marie gaped.

"I don't have time to go into any more details, Marie."

"Oh."

"Thanks for understanding, kid." He headed back to his room then stopped. "Hey, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm real sure."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. See you around, kid," he said, glad to add her to the very short list of those who weren't overreacting about Callisto's sudden arrival.

Meanwhile Jean was trying to coerce Scott into going after Logan . She wanted to know everything about Callisto especially since Ororo had refused to let her into her room when she'd brought her breakfast up. Something wasn't right she just couldn't put her finger on it but if Ororo was that hurt then Jean wanted answers.

It wasn't seven o'clock in the morning yet but Ororo felt as if everyone in the school was up. Logan of course but Charles had called to check in on her and Jean had come up with toast and juice and poached eggs. Ororo felt a little guilty about sending her away but she hadn't been ready to see anyone. There was one person she needed to see though and so she'd thrown a robe on and gone downstairs to the teachers dorms where she just barely missed being ran over by Marie as the girl went careening down the corridor. She assumed Marie had spoken to Logan . Well, Ororo needed to talk to him too.

She didn't bother to knock as her arms were full of clothes – his clothes. He'd left quite a collection on the floor during the period she'd been sick as if he'd been living in her room while she was in the infirmary. Despite the unaccustomed mess it had been endearing when she'd come back to her room and then heartbreaking when she realized he wasn't going to stay. Of course he wasn't staying because she'd sent him packing but she'd had no choice. She didn't want a man sneaking around behind her back like some philandering playboy even though he wasn't really her man.

After struggling to locate the door knob she managed to swing Logan 's door open. She meant to smile and politely tell him to get the rest of his things but she was caught off guard. Callisto, who just happened to be as naked as she'd been earlier, sans bed sheet, was making the bed and Logan was tugging a shirt over his head.

"Oh, hi," Callisto said, having the grace to blush. She tugged the sheet off the bed and draped it around her. "Maybe I'll start a new trend," she murmured ruefully.

"'Ro . . ." Logan exclaimed, his shirt falling to the floor.

Ororo could barely look away. It wasn't that his hairy chest was marvelously sculpted but that she felt weighed down, as if she were drowning. It was obvious she'd interrupted something.

"These are yours," she said finally, her face a mask of pain worse than Logan had ever seen even after her miscarriage.

"What're you doing?" he asked dumbly looking at the clothes.

"What does it look like? I'll bring the rest of your things down later," she said as she dropped her arms and let the clothes tumble to their familiar abode on the floor.

She turned to go, tried to shut the door behind her but Logan yanked it open and caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me," she warned shaking free of him.

"Can you calm down for a minute?"

"Calm down? I am calm," she said in a sinister growl. Logan could swear he heard thunder rumbling but it wasn't outside, it was her voice, deep and threatening.

"'Ro, it's not what you think," he said between clenched teeth.

"Why don't I leave so you two can talk?" Cal said and she tried to slip past them only Ororo followed Cal out.

"'Ro, wait a minute," Logan implored, catching her by the arm again.

"I don't have time for this, Logan ."

" Cal 's just an old friend, Ororo. I asked her to help me out by marrying me so you could get on with your life."

Ororo's heart felt as if it had stopped beating altogether.

"I called her back when I didn't think things were working out between you and me. You said you were going to date other guys and, well after that lousy Valentine's Day . . ."

"I told you, you don't have to explain anything to me."

He wanted to tell her everything, how he felt about her, about marrying her, being with her, having children with her but the words wouldn't come.

"I don't care why she's here or what she is to you. Why would I? I didn't want to marry you in the first place," Ororo exclaimed.

The admission stunned him. He let her go. He'd thought things were working out between them and now she was turning on him again. He'd regretted leaving his desperate message on Callisto's answering machine the day after Valentines and that she'd shown up at the worse possible time but now he wasn't so sure. Ororo was just plain crazy. It wasn't the pregnancy but her. One minute she was purring under his hands the next she was ready to bite his head off. It was too much for him. Cal might not be the best choice for a wife but he knew her; there were no complications in their relationship. She would make a better wife than Ororo ever could hands down.

Cal stepped aside and let Ororo pass. The fury emanating from her was almost visible, even touchable. She was livid – at Logan and Callisto but also with herself. She should never have lashed out so unthinkingly. This was the second time in a day's span that she'd acted so rashly. What was wrong with her? Why was Logan affecting her like this? But what did it really matter? Logan was clearly moving on with Cal . Well she'd move on too. It wouldn't be that difficult. She hoped. She should never have thrown herself at him. If you threw yourself at someone they could just as easily throw you back. She knew better now but it was a bitter, hard lesson.


	9. Moving On

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin**

**Chapter Nine – Moving On**

**-xox-**

It wasn't just Logan 's pride that was hurt or his ego when Ororo said she'd never wanted to marry him, he felt as if she'd physically crushed him. Somehow a fake marriage had turned into something more and yet nothing at all leaving him vulnerable in a way he'd never expected or would have allowed under normal circumstances.

"So that's why you're giving me the run around," Callisto said when he shut the door still looking baffled by Ororo's admission.

"What?"

"Storm,'Ro, your cute little friend, the one you were in bed with the other day when I came. She looks like she hates you though. Shouldn't you go after her?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Cal ."

"Does that mean I don't have to marry your sorry ass?"

He looked up. No, as much as he'd like to send Callisto home he couldn't let her go. It was obvious Ororo didn't want anything to do with him. Damn. And he'd thought – but it didn't matter what he'd thought. He'd read her wrong. It wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last probably but it would be a long, long time before he put himself out there like that again.

While Logan was feeling confused and angry. Jean was feeling much the same. She'd gotten up early to make and deliver breakfast to Ororo all for nothing. She'd intended to make sure her friend ate a decent meal but when she went up to Ororo's room after talking to Logan in the kitchen, or rather yelling at him, Ororo's door was locked. Jean had a feeling she was up but she didn't want to intrude and so she didn't press the issue. She'd left the tray on the floor beside the door and went to see if Scott was up. Soon the whole school would be bustling and they'd have little time to discuss Callisto. That woman bothered her.

"I don't trust Callisto," she said to Scott.

"I ran a background check, Fury's getting back with me on that today," Scott replied.

Ever the leader Scott was covering all bases especially since he'd slipped up before. But Jean didn't trust most women and Scott was well aware of that so he took her opinion with a grain of salt. That Jean had taken so easily to Ororo still confused him. Jean wasn't the jealous type but she didn't have any women friends. If he wasn't in love with Jean he would have gone out with Ororo in a heartbeat. She was drop dead gorgeous and petite; he liked petite women although he liked Jean just fine. There was something about a petite woman though that made him feel a little more confident, a little manlier.

"How's Ororo?" Scott asked when he saw Jean frowning at him.

"I don't know she wouldn't talk to me."

"You don't think she's upset about all this do you?"

"I honestly don't know. At first she wasn't all that thrilled about the wedding but just yesterday she was making plans and wondering if Logan would like what she wanted to do. I mean I just don't understand her. And I still can't figure out when all this started. If I didn't know better I'd think he was paying her to marry him except the baby and . . . I just don't get it."

"I'll talk to her."

"No, she won't talk to you."

"She always talks to me."

"About everyday stuff but not about things like this."

"So then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll talk to Logan ."

"Yeah, you should. The bastard."

"You know, honey, if Ororo doesn't mind then you shouldn't either."

"Scott, how could she not mind him bringing another woman here?"

"Well, if you're so upset I'd hate to see how Ororo's reacting."

"Maybe she can tell us, she's headed this way," Jean said.

"How do you know?"

"She's not happy. Her anger's like a fist trying to pound through my shields."

"Damn," Scott cursed quietly.

But stopping to chat wasn't on Ororo's mind even when Jean opened the door and waved. Jean didn't say anything though, anger was radiating off of Ororo like a furnace.

"I think it's better this way," Ororo said to Charles just a little later, sequestered in his office.

"You're sure about this?"

"I just need a little time to recuperate," she said.

Her voice was so low Charles had to strain to hear her.

"I know it's short notice but Jean felt I needed another week before I could resume my duties and I haven't had a vacation since I came here and it's only an extra week, one extra week shouldn't hurt."

"No, no that's fine. I was thinking about asking Forge if he'd be interested in substituting for us. What do you think?"

Ororo looked uncertain for a moment.

"Perhaps if _you _ask he might consider accepting the position," Charles suggested.

She gave him a small smile. She was sure Forge would accept if she offered the job to him and she had a feeling Charles was quite aware of that.

"So, do you know where you're going?"

" Africa ."

Charles started to speak then decided against it.

"I miss my home," she whispered.

He nodded in understanding. It had been a long time since he'd taken her away from her home and inducted her into the X-Men. Perhaps time there would help her sort out her feelings. He believed she'd grown attached to Logan , possibly too attached. What Logan felt was anyone's guess. He knew the man had been interested in Jean but had either lost interest or the feelings had ebbed just before he and Ororo had agreed to wed. He should have never allowed the children to influence him no matter how much he wanted to keep Logan as an X-Man. Making the suggestion to Logan that he needed a wife was irresponsible at best. When it came to matters of the heart you didn't play games. Now he felt partially to blame for Ororo's unhappiness and he'd do whatever he could to make it up to her.

However, the Professor was the last person Ororo would have blamed for her own stupidity. And that's how she saw it. She'd started liking a team mate, a co-worker and he hadn't returned the feeling. She'd then reacted like a child and tried to vindicate herself. She should have stuck with Forge. Yes, Forge. He loved her despite his lack of finesse sometimes.

The idea of having Forge as a substitute teacher seemed the perfect thing to Ororo. Finding someone to fill in for her so Scott wouldn't be burdened would make things run more smoothly. And just as Ororo thought, Forge eagerly accepted the position when she offered it to him.

"I'm really sorry for everything, Ororo," he said.

"Me too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I – I just wanted you to treat me with more respect."

"I've always treated you with respect!"

"If you had we wouldn't be where we are right now."

"What did I do? You keep blaming me for something I don't even know about. If you'd just tell me what I did I could fix it."

"I shouldn't have to tell you," she said, her voice raising.

"I'm not Charles, I can't read your mind!" he said, his own voice raising.

"All right, all right!" she breathed, trying to collect herself. "If you loved me, if you had the tiniest bit of respect for me you never would have rolled that window down when I wasn't dressed and said, 'Here, come leer at my girlfriend's boobs'."

Forge gave her an incredulous look.

"I never said that!"

"You might as well have said it the way you looked at him with that smug look of yours."

Forge still couldn't believe she was upset over something like that but he couldn't come up with a reasonable argument to counter with. She hadn't been naked. She'd had a shirt and a bra on. He shook his head now and sighed. Why hadn't she just told him then? He would have rolled the window up if he'd known it bothered her so much!

"You ignored how I felt. You don't treat people you love that way," Ororo said.

And then he remembered he hadn't listened to her. Honestly, he'd just been showing off. It was a male thing, hell. She needed to get over herself. She had beautiful breast, why hide that? Men checked her out wherever they went, he'd even caught the Professor and Hank and Scott checking her out. And he didn't mind. Why should he? You didn't find a woman like Ororo every day. She was one of a kind, something to be proud of.

"I'm leaving," she said, irritated when he just kept staring at her as if she were crazy. And when he didn't say anything more she left.

But Forge did have something to say for himself. He'd fix everything with one fell swoop. One phone call would fix the mess they'd made. He was a big enough man to admit he was part of the problem. But soon there wouldn't be a problem. His old buddy Val Cooper would love to find out what was really going on with Logan and Ororo.

**-xox-**

The call Charles got put him in a sour mood for the rest of the day. He was tired of playing by the rules. Kenyan ritual that had no authority in the states! What nonsense!

"Are you sure about this, Val?"

"Of course I'm sure about it, Charles," Val snapped. "I have the paper work right in front of me. I'm having my secretary fax them to you now. Your girl's illegal and will be deported."

"But isn't there anything we can do? A work Visa possibly?"

"I'm afraid not. She'll be detained for a few days and then deported."

"Val, this can't all be a coincidence. What's really going on?"

Val clammed up. She wasn't about to tell her old friend that she owed Forge for bailing her out of a jam years ago. She didn't like it but they would be even now her debt to Forge paid.

"Val?"

"There's an easy solution, Charles," she said.

"I'm listening."

"Marriage. She can marry a United States citizen."

Charles was silent and Val realized she was holding her breath hoping he would take the bait.

"I'm surprised to hear such a suggestion from you, Val," Charles finally said.

"Well, we're old friends. If you want her to stay it's an easy solution."

"Any suggestions on who she should marry?"

Val released her breath. He suspected. She was sure he did.

"How should I know? How about an American citizen? Look, Charles I'm only trying to help you. I know things look a little fishy but we've been running checks on your organization ever since Magneto was locked up. The president's scared of your kind. I've gone out on a limb by letting Logan stay as long as I have. I'm just doing my job, Charles."

Too many explanations, he thought. Yes, she was in on this.

"If you want to read my mind you can," Val offered.

"I don't need to read your mind, Val. I see we've been targeted. I'll see what I can do."

"You have one week, Charles. I'll give you that long before we deport her."

"She's already gone."

"What?" That wasn't good. She wouldn't be able to get back into the country now. Well, she'd done her part in warning Charles whether it came too late or not. He could be as mad as he pleased but he couldn't deny she'd tried to help him.

"She's taken an extended vacation," Charles added.

"Then it looks like our job was done for us. She won't be able to regain entry, you do realize this?"

"I'm very aware of that now, Val. Thank you."

"I – I'm sorry, Charles." She couldn't be sure if Charles was being sarcastic or just his unusual polite self. Either way she couldn't avoid feeling guilty.

Charles hung up. He could tell she was genuinely sorry but what game she was playing he couldn't ascertain. Sometimes days like this made him wish he had no morals. It would be so easy to dig what he needed out of her little mind and fix this. First it was Logan and now Ororo. He could accept Logan 's issues with the government but Ororo? He'd brought her to America years ago and seen that all the documentation had been completed. Her father was an American, thus the government had given her the same status. Now Val was saying David Munroe's marriage to the African princess N'Dare was null and void. There'd been a tribal marriage in Africa which wasn't legal in the government's eyes and there was no record of a marriage certificate in the States so now Ororo was an illegal alien just like Logan would soon be.

**-xox-**

"I'm worried about Storm," Jubilee said after Jean had requested she deliver dinner to Ororo and of course Marie and Kitty had gone with her. They'd knocked but gotten no answer. She looked at the two trays on the floor.

"I know, something isn't right," Kitty said and she lifted a lid on one of the trays. "She hasn't eaten any of this," she added after lifting the second one.

"She probably had her heart broken," Marie said.

"Huh?" Jubilee asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this but Logan 's with that woman we met at dinner. She's sleeping with him and everything."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Jubilee demanded.

"Are you sure? I mean they didn't look like they were a couple," Kitty said.

"I'm sure all right. They were naked when I walked in on them."

"Ewww. TMI," Jubilee said, nearly gagging.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I – well, Logan asked me not to. Besides, he said Ms. Munroe knew."

"This is so not good. Storm, hello? You in there?" Jubilee shouted, knocking harder on the door this time.

"You can't go in there, Jubes! What if she's, like indisposed?" Kitty said when Jubilee pulled her driver's learner's permit ID from her pocket and slid in between the door and frame.

"We're going to get in trouble!" Marie hissed.

"If she's hurt we won't an' if she's not in there no one will know besides Storm likes me, I'm her favorite," Jubilee said.

"I thought Kitty was," Marie said.

"It doesn't matter who's her favorite 'cause if she is in there she's going to kill all of us," Kitty retorted.

"Well, she isn't with Forge 'cause he's been in the sub basement working," Marie said.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him."

"We're not even allowed down there."

"I didn't see him down there, he told me."

"You're talking to that man? This is the second time, what's going on?"

"He's not evil, Jubilee. He's actually very nice."

"He's in the way, Marie which makes him the enemy you got that? You don't make nice with the enemy," Jubilee snarled.

"He isn't the enemy, and he really is nice just maybe not right for Ms. Munroe," Kitty said.

"Oh shut up so I can concentrate," Jubilee said, grumbling under her breath as she fidgeted with the door.

After a few more seconds she let out a jubilant squeal and opened the door only none of them moved when they saw what was inside. They were all shocked. Ororo's room was in complete chaos. Clothes, hats, sheets, and a few suitcases were strewn about the room haphazardly. One suitcase on the floor had clothes over spilling the sides as if she'd over packed, couldn't close it and then decided to leave it. Even her bed was unmade, very un-Ororo like behavior.

"It looks like a tornado went through here," Jubilee said.

"Doesn't mean anything. When Logan was staying here it was a mess too." Marie said.

"I think she left!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions people," Jubilee said.

"Because of that woman!" Marie whispered.

"Man, what was Logan thinking?" Jubilee remarked.

"What all men think," Marie said.

"That's a little harsh," Jubilee said. "Just because you and Bobby broke up doesn't mean all men are complete jerks."

"I didn't say they were."

"You implied as much," Kitty said. "But it doesn't really matter who Logan 's with as long as he marries an American."

"Well, if it doesn't matter then where's Ms. Munroe?" Marie asked. She'd decided she'd prefer it if Logan married Ororo rather than some stranger and especially Callisto. She didn't want him to marry anyone really but if he had to marry someone she at least liked Ororo and Ororo would be good for Logan . But this Callisto . . . she shivered as she remembered seeing her naked in Logan 's arms.

"She had to be really, really mad or she's gone crazy," Jubilee muttered.

"We should tell Logan ," Marie said.

"And then get rid of that woman," Jubilee said. "And next time fill us in on what's going on so we're not, like completely freaking blindsided, Marie!"

"I have to admit they're a lot easier to manipulate if we can stay a step ahead of them," Kitty agreed.

"I know! And now we're going to have to work our butts off, like how hard? – to get them back together – and no I do not want him marrying just any old skank so he can stay here, Marie so don't even start with me."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I feel the same way you do. I hate that woman," Marie said sulkily.

"You don't even know her," Kitty said.

"I don't care you didn't see her, the way she looked at me and how she was with Logan ." Marie shivered at the memory.

"Well, come on then let's find Ororo," Kitty said.

**-xox-**

"Ororo's missing," Jean told Charles shortly after she discovered the collection of trays outside Ororo's door.

"I'm aware of that," Charles replied.

"Do you know where she is? She hasn't eaten any of the meals I sent up."

"She felt a leave of absence was necessary."

"Darn that man!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She left because of Logan ."

"I'm afraid she has more pertinent problems than Logan at the moment, Jean."

Before she could ask what he was talking about Logan burst into the office followed by Jubilee, Marie and Kitty.

"Where's Ororo?" he demanded.

"She's gone," Jean said giving Logan an accusing look.

"I know that. Where is she?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you, Logan ," Charles said.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

"She's well if that's what you mean."

"Stop talking in circles and tell me what's going on."

"It's not . . ." Charles was interrupted when the door opened again and Forge entered.

"Didn't mean to disturb you," he said, looking around at the girls and Logan, "but I can't get in touch with Ororo and she's not in her room, you don't know where she is do you, Charles?"

"Ororo's gone. In fact, Forge she's been declared an illegal alien by the government," Charles said.

"What?" Jean and the girls exclaimed as one.

"You wouldn't happen to know how this might have happened would you, Forge?" Charles asked, eying the man suspiciously.

"Where is she?" Forge demanded.

Logan starred at Forge.

"She won't be able to return," Charles said.

"She will be if she marries me!" Forge declared.

"You did this or know something don't you?" Logan demanded.

Forge gave Logan a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about and anyway I fail to see how any of this concerns you."

"Ororo's a part of this team, what happens here is my business," Logan snarled sounding much like Scott.

"You have a woman who's willing to marry you so you don't need to worry about Ororo," Forge said.

"What did you do, Forge?" Jean asked, sorely tempted to scan his mind.

"Ororo's fine," he said, ignoring her question as he'd ignored everyone else. "When she's ready she'll call me. I asked her to marry me a while ago but she felt obligated to help Wolverine but now that he's got someone else to help him out I'm sure she'll have a change of heart so don't worry about her. She's a grown woman, she'll be fine."

"Why you . . ." Logan sputtered but Jean placed a hand on his chest as she stepped in between him and Forge.

"You should know I'm not afraid of you, Wolverine. Not even of your bone claws."

"Bone claws?" Jubilee repeated. "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing," Logan said.

"You didn't know your teacher here's a freak? He was born with bone claws like an animal; somehow they got laced with adamantium. Don't suppose you want to tell us how that happened do you, Wolverine?"

"Is he telling the truth, Logan ?" Marie asked.

"What does it matter?" Logan snorted.

"It doesn't in the least," Forge said. "Well, I'll be in the lab if you need me, Charles."

Before Forge could turn around Logan grabbed him by the shirt.

"I know you're up to something," he growled.

"Come on, pal don't make me hurt you – again."

"What's he talking about again?" Marie cried.

Logan 's bone claws extended then retracted as he contemplated beating Forge within an inch of his life.

"There will be no fighting in my office," Charles said.

"I respect that, Charles but I'm not asking for your permission," Logan said. He yanked Forge out of the office.

"Or in front of the children. Jean shut the door please," Charles said very calmly.

"Aw, man!" Jubilee moaned, her hopes of watching the fight of the year dashed completely.

"You aren't going to let them fight are you, Professor?" Marie wailed.

"Some things require different measures in order to come to reasonable solutions. Did either of you consider any of this potential rivalry when you came up with the idea of marrying Logan to one of the staff members?"

The girls had the good grace to look mortified, sorry and ashamed in varying degrees. Jubilee still yearned to see Logan beat the blazes out of Forge's though.

"I'm not fighting you," Forge said outside in the hallway.

"Tough," Logan said before he swung.

The blow was easily blocked by Forge. He grinned. "No powers," he said.

"I don't need claws to kick your ass."

"Bring it on then," Forge replied even as he swung.

As a cage fighter, Logan didn't waste time. He ducked and came up swinging. A left jab to the jaw and a right hard into the stomach staggered Forge.

"You want some more?" Logan was sorely tempted to bring his knee up into the man's chin but he backed off.

The only answer was a grunt accompanied with an uppercut that missed then a right that glanced off Logan's chin which brought an arrogant smile to Forge's face and renewed confidence. He was breathing heavily but stepped up to Logan swinging. Logan caught a right, fell back stunned then feinted and struck out with his left which missed and brought a laugh from Forge who grew sloppy and took a hit in the stomach again. Forge backed off then lunged forward, stopped short and brought his right leg out and tripped Logan . Logan swore but before he could get up Forge kicked him in the face with his right foot and Logan fell back, the breath literally knocked out of him. Forge leapt on top of the heavier man and started swinging. A hard right brought blood but that was it. His second blow was a left and his hand shattered with the blow to Logan 's face.

"Aahhh!" He cried out in excruciating pain.

"Forget about my adamantium?" Logan chuckled as he pushed Forge off him.

"I'll never let her marry you, Wolverine," Forge countered despite the agony he was in.

"If you haven't noticed I don't need to marry Ororo any more but I'll be damned if I let you hurt her," Logan said and walked away.

"Good," Forge muttered feeling some satisfaction despite losing the fight and a broken hand.

"It's over, shut my door on your way out," Charles told Jean with a slight smile that he tried to hide by covering his mouth and yawning.

"They didn't . . .?" Jean started to ask but opening the door she saw Forge getting up.

"Are you all right?" Marie asked.

"I'm better than I have been in a long time," Forge said with a smile that actually took her breath away. Forge was a handsome man, there was no denying that she thought, but not handsomer than Logan .

"Are you hurt?" Jean asked.

"Barely a scratch."

The doctor took his hand and moved it back and forth and felt a slight guilty pleasure in the cry he let loose.

"It's broken."

"I kind of figured that, Dr. Grey."

"You better come with me to the infirmary."

"I can take care of it myself."

The two looked at each other uneasily.

"If you insist," she said. "Girls you better get some dinner, it's getting late," Jean said before she too went to eat.

"Ooo, that was cold," Jubilee giggled when they were half way down the corridor.

"She's a doctor, she should help him," Kitty said.

"I think I better make sure he's okay," Marie muttered.

"What?" Kitty and Jubilee exclaimed but Marie had already turned back.

The dirty look Jubilee gave her didn't faze her nor did the confused look from Kitty.

" Logan 's not the bad guy in all this, Forge," Marie said when she came up to Forge. "We just wanted him to be able to stay here. You don't know but he helped me when I had nobody. If it wasn't for him . . . I'd be dead."

"I know all about that, Marie," Forge replied.

"But you don't know him. He wasn't trying to steal Ms. Munroe from you he just needed a wife to be able to stay here because his visa's expiring soon but now he's got this Callisto person who's probably going to marry him."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Ororo might have gone would you, Marie?"

"No, I don't. Why? Are you going to try to find her?"

Forge was thoughtful for a long time. If he tried to find her they would just end up fighting. Ororo wouldn't like what he'd done. He knew her better than she thought. His first instinct was to wait it out and now as he thought about it a little more he realized he was right. It would be better to wait till she contacted him. He'd just make sure Charles was able to get her a temporary Visa and once she was back he was sure they could work things out. He loved Ororo and he wasn't trying to play games like Logan had been he wanted to marry her and he'd do whatever it took to make her see that. besides even if she didn't she'd see she'd have to marry him now, after all without him she'd be kicked out of the country. Yes, he'd wait it out all right.

"Why don't you meet me after school, Marie? I've been working on something I think you'll be interested in," he said.

"About me controlling my powers?"

"You guessed it."

The shout of joy and her smile along with Logan 's lack of interest in Ororo were all that Forge needed to make his day. In the meantime Marie hurried to the cafeteria feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. When she sat next to Bobby in the rec room a little later she gave him the first smile he'd seen from her since they'd broken up which made him feel better than he had in a while.

**-xox-**

While life went on at Xavier's despite Ororo's absence she was glad for the change of scenery. It was seasonably cold in Salem Center , NY but in Africa Ororo was basking in the warmth of the sun. Though her body regulated her temperature so she was never bothered by extremes in the weather now as she stood on the veldt the sun felt like a heavy blanket as if attempting to engulf and smother any hapless person who was caught defenseless outside. But the sky was beautifully clear and brilliantly blue and utterly cloudless. It took her breath away. The horizon went on and on for miles with little shade and no sign of life. She was in her element. Unbothered by the sun's oppressive rays she lifted her face to it in unadulterated welcome. She felt bathed in its warmth, the warmth of her mother's land.

All the unrest she'd felt, the anger at Forge, at Logan , the anger at herself and over her obligations and the guilt and sorrow over her lost child was shedding like a second skin grown too confining. Worries felt like trivial annoyances here and nothing more. She could see Forge in her minds eye and she understood how his feelings for her might have caused him to overreact. And Logan , she could think of him without pain when her mind flickered over the memory of what they'd almost had. He had been a nuisance she'd regretted taking on but he had come to care for her, she believed this with all her heart, and she was sure he hadn't meant to hurt her. How could he have even guessed that the appearance of another woman would have wounded her ego and her heart when she had never confessed how she felt about him?

Here in the wide open space beneath the African skies she was able to face the truth. She saw she alone had caused her unhappiness – tolerating Forge's long absences, losing the baby, going along with the fake marriage and being jilted, if you could call it that, these things were all her fault. She saw how miserable she'd been and how she'd taken it out on Logan . Her hand went to her stomach. Would she ever have another child? She wanted children. She wanted love. And for the first time she could admit she wanted Logan 's love.

"Too late, too late," she murmured to the wind and sun and sky.

Even so she could bear the loss of him now that she had admitted wanting him. Being removed from the situation and returning to her home had given her some solace. More importantly she felt as if she were in tune with the very Earth itself and she knew how truly insignificant her problems were.

Africa wasn't really her home. She would stay a little while to get her head straightened out but home would always be Xavier's. That was where she longed to be. But not yet. First she had to learn how to erase Logan from her heart and mind. When she returned there could be no lingering memories of all the possibilities they could have had, nothing must break her resolve. And she resolved to welcome Callisto as a part of the staff and celebrate her union with Logan if that was their destiny.

And what of her destiny? She hoped she would discover it there in Africa and she could see partly that it was the school and the X-Men but there had to be more – surely there was something more. Would she find love? Would she one day have a family? Would it be possible being whom she was, a mutant who was feared and prosecuted? Would he compare to Logan , tall and handsome, manly and protective and sweet? So many questions and yet here she felt she had time to find the answers. Here she could rest and renew her spirit.


	10. Pep Squad to the Rescue

**African Skies and Canadian Whiskey – by Darlin **

Chapter Ten – Pep Squad to the Rescue

A/N – This is a transition chapter, a necessary chapter to get the players where they need to be. Also, it's hasn't been betaed because I wanted to get this out over the weekend and didn't have a lot of time and couldn't expect my beta to drop everything to read this so I could post it right away so please forgive any mistakes.

This is a transition chapter, a necessary chapter to get the players where they need to be. Also, it's hasn't been betaed because I wanted to get this out over the weekend and didn't have a lot of time and couldn't expect my beta to drop everything to read this so I could post it right away so please forgive any mistakes.

-xox-

Like a vision Ororo's body rose into the air on the winds she called to her. There was no one to see her bask in her first time in years she soared like a hawk gliding on a breeze. And as she sailed along she brought rain down to replenish the earth that was cracked and broken for as far as the eye could see. And with the rain came thunder and lightning and her laughter.

After a long while she touched down and raised her head to the sky letting the shower pour over her saturating her clothes and hair. And then she peeled the soaked clothes from her body. Her chest rose rapidly as she breathed in satisfaction and exhilaration. And then just as quickly as it began the rain ceased and the sun shone once more, bright, demanding and overpowering.

Winds began to blow strong and hot and soon the air was void of any trace of humidity and the earth as dry as she. Pleased with her work she settled onto the ground resting after her exertion, arms flung back and palms flat against the damp earth, legs outstretched and toes wiggling in the gusts. She lifted her face to the blazing sun basking in its presence. Home. She was home and all her aches and past mistakes felt eased. Here she would find herself again.

**

-xox-

**

It was Friday, nearly a week after Ororo had disappeared and an in service day which meant no classes for the students. The teachers were supposed to be playing catch up but the feeling of unrest that had settled over the school since Ororo had left still lingered. Jean was barely able to get through her classes she was so upset. Scott was even considering asking Hank to fill in for her but he was hoping the three day weekend would give her some time to rest and regroup. In the meantime he hoped to get to know Callisto a little better. Since she'd been there she'd evaded him leaving him wary and uncomfortable. Something wasn't right about that woman. But his priority for the extended weekend would have to be Jean first and then Ororo.

**

-xox-

**

"She has more power than most mutants from what you've told me about Storm so I don't think she's going to be in much danger, Logan," Callisto said as she preened in the mirror above his bathroom sink.

"You know better than anyone how hard it is out there for a mutant all by herself," Logan said.

He was standing in the doorway of the small bathroom watching her. He still hadn't gotten used to her new look. Back when he'd known her she'd had scars courtesy of some humans that had discovered she was a mutant. She'd worn an eye patch to cover the scars and all black leather to match the tough look including short spiky hair. And she'd been a thin gangly woman full of anger. Now she was beautiful but the anger was still under the surface.

"Why don't you just come out and admit you're in love with her?"

Logan balked then glared at his friend.

"Wasn't she going to marry you before I came?"

"It was a business agreement nothing more," Logan said.

"You two looked real cozy when I met her."

"We're just friends."

"You're determined to deny it, huh?"

"I'm not in love with Ororo," he said despite the tumbling sensation that went through his stomach.

"She's in love with you. It's why she left. You should've told me what was going on and I wouldn't have come and then you two could have lived happily ever after."

"I told you everything you needed to know, Cal – the truth."

"What truth? That she beat you in paintball and laughed at your ass? That she was a bitch if she didn't get her chocolate? Those are funky half truths just as bad as lies. You made her out to sound like she was PMSing big time and you needed help from a real woman. So here I am."

"I didn't say all that," he said. He ran his hands through his hair aggravated then leaned against the wall. He didn't want to have this conversation but he knew Callisto and she wasn't the type to let something go so easily.

"You didn't tell me the half of it," Callisto said, proving he knew her only too well. "If I'd known you and her were getting serious I never would have come. I don't go around taking other women's men unless they get in my face with some drama. Storm seemed nice enough – meek and mild if you like that type and since you never took me up on my offer for a romp in the sack I'm guessing weak girls turn you on nowadays."

"Ororo isn't weak, Cal you don't know her at all."

"She ran. Weak people run. If she was strong she'd be here fighting for her man."

"I'm not her man," he said, swallowing uncomfortably.

"You got that right. So, we getting married or what?"

He sighed. He'd kept putting her off. The professor had asked him to wait true, he'd said it would look suspicious if he dropped Ororo as soon as he'd found out she was an illegal alien and then took up with another woman who plainly wasn't. Logan had agreed but partly because he didn't want to marry Cal and partly because he was worried about Ororo. He wanted to go after her. He didn't want to bring her back necessarily, he just wanted to make sure she was okay, had a place to stay and things like that. He'd feel better if he could see she was okay. Maybe if he could see her one last time he could let all the thoughts and visions of what they'd had and what they could have had go.

"You didn't used to be so dimwitted, Logan. You need to open your eyes and make a decision."

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Cal."

"You need someone to."

"Don't try to push my buttons. Things aren't as clear cut as you think . . ."

"You're mooning over the woman and she's gone, what's not clear cut about that?"

Logan didn't bother to respond. Instead he pushed off the wall and walked over to a dresser where he picked up a pile of folders, charts on the student's physical progress, then strode to the door, yanked it open and headed towards his office without bothering to close the door behind him. He didn't need Cal telling him how he felt. If she knew him at all she'd know he was infuriate with Ororo and wanted to wring her neck. His paced slowed a little as he realized that wasn't true. If she really knew him she'd know he needed to see if Ororo was all right and then he'd be able to make a decision. That's all he wanted.

**

-xox-

**

If there was one thing Scott didn't like it was the way Logan acted. He didn't like the man's reckless, independent nature and he most definitely didn't care for the way Logan leered at Jean and flirted with her. But that had stopped. He'd noticed some time ago. The man had changed and it had happened right about the time Logan had told them he was going to marry Ororo. Jean hadn't believed it for a moment but Scott had. He'd believed it because he'd wanted Logan out of their hair. And so he was. Even if he wasn't going to marry Ororo he was eventually going to marry Callisto.

The second option wasn't much to his liking though. With Ororo it hadn't been a union based on love but there was friendship there or at least they were team mates. He'd supposed Ororo was just helping Logan out because she was a team player. He had a feeling Jean wasn't telling him everything about that but then it didn't really matter now. Except that niggling little voice in his head told him otherwise.

"You busy?" Scott asked as he stepped into Logan's small office.

"Do I look busy?" Logan snarled with no real reason except he'd been in a bad mood ever since he'd confronted Forge.

It was all Scott could do to maintain his calm demeanor. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a surly Logan. If it weren't for Ororo he wouldn't be any where near Logan.

"What do you think about Forge?" he asked a surprised Logan.

"Forge?" Logan looked up at Scott. His feet had been propped up on his desk and his hands resting on either side of the chair he was leaning back in but now he sat upright and the rear chair legs crashed noisily to the floor.

"I don't completely trust the man, thought you might have some insights what with your enhanced senses," Scott added.

"I don't need them to tell you you're right not to trust him."

"So what do you think is going on?"

Logan stood up and leaned over his desk, his hands splayed against the wooden surface and thought about it.

"You're worried about Ororo," he said finally, his eyes meeting Scott's shaded gaze.

"I am."

"I think he's behind Ororo's problem."

Now that surprised Scott. He'd known something was going on but he'd never suspected Forge was behind it. It made sense though. Forge had deep ties with the government. And how else would they have known about Logan and Ororo getting married? And now Ororo being declared an illegal alien – yes, it made sense. Forge was the spy in their midst. That was disappointing. But if Forge was behind all this then what could be gained with Ororo out of the country? Maybe he wasn't the spy.

"I'm not sure about that. Forge has nothing to gain by Ororo being declared an illegal alien when she's not even in America anymore," Scott said. "That doesn't make any sense when you think about it."

Oh, but Logan had been thinking about it. He'd thought about little else all week.

"Forge wants to marry Ororo," he growled. "If he marries her he can bring her back to the country plain and simple."

Scott cursed quietly. Of course! Ororo would be forced to marry Forge if she wanted to come back. It was a pretty good plan for the most part only Scott doubted Ororo would give in as easily as Forge expected. Still, a man that would go to these lengths to get a woman was either one of two things – deeply in love and would do anything to be with the woman he wanted or either he was a snake.

"You know love's a mysterious thing," Scott said.

Without replying Logan walked to the window in his office and looked out over the grounds.

"I've known Forge for a long time, he's been in love with Ororo since the day he started working for us."

Logan turned around. "Why're you telling me this?"

"She didn't notice him at first and it took him months before he worked up the nerve to ask her out. I think it took him a full year. Anyway, after that they were pretty inseparable and then he started working for the government, did a lot of traveling and things started going down hill for them."

"Why are you telling me this, Summers?"

"Love makes you do funny things, like Forge – you want to believe the woman you love isn't attracted to someone else, you want to believe after being together for so many years it's going to work, maybe you don't see it wasn't really love or the love's gone or that it can't work because you've changed or she's changed."

Logan's fingers dug into the wood of the windowsill as he listened to Scott. He couldn't tell if Scott was talking about his own personal experience with Jean or if it was Forge and Ororo he meant. Well, if Ororo wasn't still stuck on Forge good for her but at least she could've had the decency to tell him she was leaving. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, just left when she'd found out she had the same status as him – illegal alien about to be deported.

"It's snowing," Scott commented idly. Snow always reminded him of Ororo. He thought of how Jean had become a softer woman with Ororo around. Before it had been all guys and just Jean. Now the two women were closer than sisters. If he could find Ororo he knew Jean would be relieved. Ororo meant a lot to all of them and he was guessing she meant a whole lot more to Logan.

As Logan watched the sparse snowflakes blow gently over the lawn he remembered how happy Ororo had looked when she'd confessed she made snow every Valentine's Day. A silly thing to remember really but he could see her face as if she was standing right there in front of him. He remembered when he'd come to Xavier's. They'd found him, Ororo and Scott. When he thought about it now he saw he owed them. Who knew what might have happened to Marie if they hadn't come to their rescue?

"I think we need to find her," Scott said.

"Ororo?"

Scott refrained from giving a sarcastic reply.

"Make sure she's okay," he said instead.

"So where do you think she is?" Logan asked, turning around and facing Scott.

"The professor says she didn't want anyone to know but I've a feeling your little Pep Squad can find out."

Pep Squad? Logan started to say something but caught himself. Scott was trying to help because he cared about Ororo and though he didn't like it he cared too. But involving the kids, he wasn't so sure about that.

"Something to think about," Scott said before he sauntered out.

If anyone knew Logan's so called Pep Squad they could be pretty sure the three girls were thinking the exact same thing Scott was.

"Okay, this is the plan," Jubilee said, her voice barley above a whisper as she, Marie, Kitty, John, Peter and Bobby sat in the room she shared with Kitty. "We've got to find Storm and bring her back where she belongs or make Logan go after her."

"That's an idea not a plan, how're you going to do all that?" John said.

"I think you should leave the man alone," Bobby said.

"Did we ask you?" Jubilee retorted.

"You don't understand, Bobby," Marie said. "Logan misses Ms. Munroe. He might not act like it but he does. I think he really loves her."

"How do you know that?"

"He sleeps in her room even though she's gone. I thought he was going to be with Callisto but he hasn't said anything about it. They're hardly ever together; in fact she's been spending all her time in the lab with Forge. It's obvious she doesn't love Logan and it's just as obvious he's stuck on Ms. Munroe," Marie said.

"What is it with all these mutants that they don't have last names?" John asked.

"Huh?" several of them said.

"Callisto, Forge, Logan, I mean haven't you ever wondered what they're last names are or if they don't have one why they don't? Like, isn't that just weird or am I the only one who thinks that?"

The others looked at him.

"What do last names have to do with anything?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm just saying is all."

"Getting back on track, you know, even if we want Miss. Munroe to come back she can't, you heard what the professor said, she's as bad off as Logan, neither of them can stay in the country," Bobby said.

"Well, you don't have to be so negative," Jubilee said.

"Bobby's right," Kitty said. "Unless we can find a way for both of them to become American citizen's it's probably pointless to keep plotting like this."

"Forge said he'd marry Storm," Marie said.

"Eww, don't remind me," Jubilee said, wincing at the memory. "So even if that happened what – you want Logan to marry that woman?"

"She isn't really as bad as I thought she was," Marie said.

"You're sleeping with the enemy so your opinion's worth nada, chica – nada. Anyone else got anything ideas?" Jubilee said, throwing her hand, palm up, straight into Marie's face.

"What're you mean?" Bobby asked.

"You haven't seen her chasing after Forge like they're best pals?"

Bobby stared with his mouth open.

"That's just stupid, Jubes. He's a teacher now so I talk to him about school things and stuff. He's not evil, he's not the devil and he's not the one we should be mad at," Rogue said.

"You don't think so? Well, Kitty tell her what you found out. She found out Forge and Valerie Cooper are old friends and once Forge saved Valerie from being fired and ever since then they've been real tight. In fact, they're so tight he's been calling her from here. Kitty found the records. What do you think they've been talking about, huh?"

"How would I know?"

"Storm! Forge doesn't want her to marry Logan don't you see that?"

"I think we made a big mistake," Marie said. "We should've left Storm out of all this."

"But Ms. Grey has Mr. Summers," Peter said.

"Well, maybe we didn't know Strom was seeing Forge, I mean really seeing him, but that's because he was always gone so it wasn't like he was committed to her or anything," Jubilee said.

"We're just trying to justify our mistake," Kitty said. "That doesn't cut it. We goofed up so we need to fix it and then we need to leave them alone and stop interfering in their lives."

"If we left them alone they'd never figure anything out for themselves! How long have Mr. Summers and Ms. Grey been going out? Like, forever and he still hasn't asked her to marry him yet," Jubilee said.

"She has a point," John said.

"Well, Mr. Summer's could use a clue I admit that," Kitty muttered in sullen agreement.

"So Marie since you're best pals with Forge go feel him out and I'll feel Logan out, Kitty you see if you can trace where Storm went to on the Internet and you boys go talk to that Cal person, see what you can find out about her, what she's up to okay?" Jubilee instructed.

The boys threw salutes at her, clicked their heels did an about face, which Scott had taught them by the way, then went off to do her bidding while Kitty grumbled under her breath and followed them.

"Forge really is nice," Marie said, hesitating a moment.

"And I'm sure you know where you can stuff that garbage. This is about helping Logan, remember him? And Ms. Munroe so can you, like just do what I asked?"

"Oh, all right."

Jubilee followed Marie out. She was sure she'd have to keep an eye on her but she had a more important job to do just then. Fortunately it wasn't hard to find her target. Logan was still starring out the window of his office. She sat down in the chair behind his desk and propped her legs up just as he had earlier.

"So, Storm's been gone a long time hasn't she?" she asked.

"I guess," he muttered.

"I miss her."

"Yeah."

Jubilee perked up. "Was that yeah in like I do too or yeah as in a noncommittal grunt?"

"So where do you think she went?" Logan said, turning to look at her.

"Don't know but, hey maybe we should go find her and, like bring her back, huh?"

Turning back to the window Logan squinted out at the snow, flurries now, and he couldn't help grinning. It looked as if his Pep Squad was already on it. He should have known.

"Don't you think?" Jubilee insisted.

"Think what?"

"We should go get her."

"Don't know how you plan on doing that since she's as illegal as I'm gonna be in a few months."

"We should be able to do something."

"Looks like Forge is going to. Maybe you should talk to him." He stood up and looked at her hard then added, "Storm's a big girl, she'll be fine."

"I know that but she's our teacher just like you are, more or less . . ."

"Hey, I teach physical education and defensive combat."

"Right. So, we can't just leave her out there wherever she is. This is where she belongs."

"Maybe." He wasn't so sure. He'd been thinking about bringing her back after his talk with Scott but how?

"Don't you miss her even a little?"

Logan glared at her. He liked Jubilee, he even admired her spunk but he didn't like how she and the others kept their noses deep in his business all the time. The truth was he missed Ororo a lot more than he'd admitted even to himself. He missed seeing her, teasing her and hearing her quiet laughter. He didn't like the idea of her wandering around out there with her recent surgery. As often as he'd laid awake at night wondering about her he didn't think she was spending sleepless nights wondering about him. She'd tolerated him. She'd never wanted to marry him. Maybe she liked to flirt, he didn't know but it explained why she was always all over him. In the end what she did wasn't any of his business. It was too late for them. And yet he needed to know that she was okay. Where was she? He wanted to know that if nothing else and just maybe Jubilee could find out for him.

"You think you can find her?" he asked her.

"I thought you might have some ideas."

"Nope. Dead ends," he admitted. "Charlie won't talk." He didn't mention that he'd called the airlines but no one had a record of an Ororo Munroe or at least they weren't admitting it to him.

"Kitty can find out," Jubilee said though she refrained from telling him she'd already given Kitty that assignment.

"Well, have her look into it."

Jubilee gave a little excited squeal and hurried to see what Kitty might have found out. Logan still cared even though he was trying to act like he didn't. She was sure he was just trying to play big bad heartless Wolverine but she knew better.

**

-xox-

**

While Jubilee went to find Kitty everyone else was searching for their targets. The boys, curious about the beauty that had come into their midst, already knew where they were most likely to find Callisto. She would either be in Logan's room or in Forge's lab or either walking over the grounds. They doubted it was the latter because Scott had curtailed her roaming around without an escort.

"There she is," Peter said pointing down the hall but Bobby quickly knocked Peter's arm aside.

"We don't want to look so obvious," he said.

"She's hot," John said. "Like on fire hot."

"I bet she's ice cold," Bobby threw in his two cents.

"Hello, Ms. Callisto," Peter hollered and waved.

Callisto was sitting in a chair outside the lab. She wore a short black dress and sheer black fish net hose that showed off her legs to their best advantage. Now she looked up and appraised the boys as they came up to her. Horny school boys she guessed, nothing she hadn't experienced before. She still hated it though. Perfect cute human looking mutant boys wanting her because she looked perfect and human just made her sick to he stomach and left her very unimpressed with the great Charles Xavier's school.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"So how long are you staying?" Bobby replied just as bluntly.

"Oh, I don't know, as long as I feel like it," Cal said feeling a little admiration for his ballsy spirit.

"So, how long have you known Logan?" John asked when he saw Cal give Bobby an interested look.

"Oh, I don't know, a long time. And, um, which one are you?"

"John. We met before."

"Fire boy."

"Pyro. It's Pyro."

"Fire Boy, Ice Boy and the Tin Man."

"I'm Ice Man."

"You're a boy therefore Ice Boy."

"And I'm not called Tin Man I'm Colossus."

"Oh, and that you are, aren't you, honey?"

"So, you and him are like – together?" John asked, not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

Callisto laughed at the pink flush that covered Peter's face.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? You aren't spies for that stick in the mud that wears those funny red sunglasses are you?"

"No!" The boys exclaimed.

"We just want to know if you're single," John threw in. "Are you?"

"That depends."

"So you would go out with someone if they asked?"

"That depends as well."

"How about going out with Petey here?" John said, jerking a thumb at Peter who turned even redder when Callisto looked him up and down nodding appreciatively.

"How old are you, Colossus?"

"I am – it doesn't matter how old I am," Peter said firmly.

"He's kind of seeing someone," Bobby said.

"Too bad."

"I – we're not seeing each other."

"He'd like to," John added. "How about you and me going out sometime?"

"You barely look sixteen."

"I'm older than that."

"He's sixteen and a half," Bobby laughed.

"What is it that you kids want?"

"We just want to know if you're going to help Logan."

"You know, kiddies only Logan can tell you that."

"Really?"

"Maybe you should talk to him if you want to know what his plans are."

"So then you're leaving?" John asked.

"One day."

"Soon?"

"Possibly. Possibly not. Now go away little boys before I get nasty – you too, Colossus."

The boys shared a glance mixed with curiosity and indignation. Callisto turned her attention to her nails and after a few seconds of standing around looking at her studying her long red nails they left to find the girls. And as soon as they were out of sight Callisto got up and started pacing the hall. There were so many questions she had for Forge. It seemed as if every day over the past week she found more things she wanted to know. Luckily for her it wasn't long before Marie and Forge came down the corridor. She could hear Marie, another weak little mutant girl passing for human, talking, as if she were trying to convince Forge of something.

"He really is a sweetheart. He took care of me and he always comes back to see how I am."

"That's great," Forge muttered.

"But he's a loner you know? He doesn't take to people easily."

"Is that right?"

"He's hard to get to know but when you do he's your friend for life."

"Somehow I doubt Wolverine and I are going to be best friends, Marie."

"But he didn't mean to beat you up."

"He didn't beat me up."

They stopped in front of the lab, Forge looking angry and Marie flustered momentarily.

"That's what I heard," Callisto said.

Forge noticed her for the first time.

"Your boyfriend appears to be a liar."

"One thing Logan doesn't do is lie. He's can be an ass, a fool, and sometimes crazy but he's never been a liar."

"You would defend him."

"Logan's not crazy," Marie snapped. "I mean he's got a temper and he can't always control it but you don't know the things he went through."

"And how would you?" Callisto asked.

"I got his memories. They're old and faded now but I'll never forget the pain. He was trapped like an animal and they were experimenting on him. He doesn't talk about it. I don't' even think he remembers."

"Did you tell him what you saw?" Forge asked.

She looked down at her shoes and frowned. "I didn't think he'd want to talk about it. It's like stealing his memories. They don't know how much I take when I touch them. They think I act like the person I steal from but that's all they really know. I guess I was embarrassed to tell him everything."

Forge looked from Marie to Callisto who was starring at the girl with an odd look on her face. But Callisto wasn't his concern. Marie was revealing more about herself than he'd suspected and he could take advantage of that. At first he'd thought she was just a whiny spoiled brat he could use to get back at Logan but then his better sense kicked in and he figured he'd use her in a different way but now he wasn't so sure. She didn't have any self esteem at all therefore she would be easy to manipulate. Taking her powers away wasn't going to help her in that department. She'd feel even less special than she seemed to feel now. And she was sneaky too he saw. What if she had mentioned what he was attempting to do?

**

-xox-

**

Charles never ceased to wonder how the children in his school could act the way they did when they all knew he could read minds. He didn't like to pry and seldom did but along with reading minds he had learned to read body signals, even the slightest. When Jubilee fidgeted and Marie kept looking downwards not meeting anyone's eyes they didn't realize they were telling him they were up to something. Having observed these signs most of the day he decided to find out for himself.

Sometimes he wished he had Kitty's powers or Sue Storm for the Fantastic Four's powers of invisibility or even that invisibility cloak the boy sorcerer had in that juvenile book the all kids were so crazy about. But instead he had his hover chair which whished through the air for anyone who was listening for it to hear. Today he was fortunate in that when he arrived at Kitty's room Logan, Scott and Jubilee were standing behind Kitty watching her fingers flying over her laptop. She switched from screen to screen so fast they couldn't keep track. Several Airline sites were pulled up as well as hotels and unbeknownst to Scott, Kitty had broken into a number of sites in her attempt to find her teacher.

"There's no record of an Ororo Munroe on any flight," she finally said.

"She drove then?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"All of the car's are still in the garage," Scott said.

"I've check all rental agencies. That leaves cabs and boats and buses and trains," Kitty said then she looked up and gave them an apologetic look. "It's gonna take me a while for that though."

"That's fine, take as much time as you need," Scott said.

"Appreciate it, kid," Logan said as he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"When Ororo wants to get in touch with us I'm sure she will," Charles said.

The girls jumped a little startled by the professor's deep voice. Logan barely glanced at the man.

"What if she can't?" Scott asked.

"I don't see how she couldn't, Scott," Charles retorted and then in a softer tone – "She'll be fine, I have every faith in that. She needs time to sort out everything that's all. Give her that time."

"Professor, with all due respect sir I think there's more to this than meets the eye. I think we should go after her."

"Even if she requested no one should know where she is? Is that how you'd prove your friendship to her, Scott – Logan?"

"Scott's right," Logan said. "Something's fishy. We just want to know if she's all right."

"You haven't heard from her have you?" Scott asked, suddenly sure his mentor hadn't.

"She said she'd call when she's ready to come home."

"Except she can't come home," Jubilee said.

"This doesn't concern you child. This is between Ororo and me only. And I do have my own contacts in the government. I have someone working on this problem – both problems. If you would only trust me I believe everything will work out satisfactorily."

"It isn't a matter of trust, sir," Scott said.

"It's a matter of getting Ororo back," Logan said.

"I know!" Jubilee shrieked suddenly. "Check for the name N'Dare. That's her mother's name," she added when they all looked at her curiously.

"N'Dare," Logan repeated under his breath. There was so much he didn't know about her.

"Her mother was an African princess," Jubilee explained further. "Ororo's like, from a long line of royalty. I bet if she doesn't want to be found she used her mother's name."

"It's worth trying," Scott said.

It was only a few more minutes before Kitty looked up.

"No, no that didn't work. I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's for the best," Charles said.

"For who?" Logan asked before he walked out.

"I'm sorry guys," Kitty said again before she got up.

"You tried," Jubilee said giving Kitty a funny look. She'd never seen Kitty almost ready to cry.

"Jubilee's right," Scott said before he went after Logan.

"I believe you girls are acting for the good of the school and for Ororo but I won't tolerate your disobedience again, is that understood?" Charles asked.

Both girls nodded. He could tell they were both repentant and satisfied with that he turned his chair around and sailed out of the room.

"She's in Kenya," Scott whispered as he and Logan walked down the hall.

"What? How . . . ?"

"Kitty just sent me a text message. Apparently she's really adapt at lying, something to consider in the future although I suppose this was for the greater good. You always learn something new here, take cell phones for instance. I guess allowing cell phones in the school isn't as bad an idea as I thought it was," he replied with a hint of a smile.

"She says Jubilee was right; Ororo used her mother's name." He looked at his phone reading another message. "Kitty found the hotel she's staying in. Oh. She wants to know are you going to bring her back?"

Logan nodded immediately. Maybe he hadn't been sure before but he was now. He was going to bring Ororo back where she belonged.

"Well, we have the weekend free. I'll see if Hank can come up and help Forge out. We'll tell them we're going camping or something."

"Camping?"

"You know; male bonding experience kind of thing."

"They'll never believe that."

Scott actually chuckled. "No, I guess they won't. That means we'll have to come up with something feasible because you haven't learned how to fly a jet yet." 


End file.
